Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru Seri kedua Aku datang kembali padamu
by NaruSona
Summary: Naruto, yang baru saja berpisah dengan Sona, karena sesuatu yang misterius, ia kembali ke dunia Shinobi, membuatnya tak rela, ia pun berlatih keras mempelajari semua jurus ninja, mulai dari Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, hingga fuin jutsu dibaca habis di perpustakaan, hingga menemukan sebuah jurus yang membuatnya mampu kembali ke dunia DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], Obito**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 1**

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Sona tidak bisa bersamaku? Apa salahku? Apa salah kami berdua? Kenapa kami harus dipisah diruang dan waktu seperti ini? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti kenapa? Hik hik Sona-chaaaan!" teriak Naruto, hatinya benar benar hancur, karena berpisah dengan sang kekasih untuk selamanya.

 **Setelah beberapa lama kemudian.**

Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan Sona, namun ia berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan, baginya jika ia dan Sona berjodoh suatu saat pasti akan dipertemukan kembali baik didunia Shinobi atau pun di Kouh, dan jika tidak ia tidak akan menikah pada wanita lain karena satu satunya pilihan hatinya hanyalah Sona, meskipun aneh tapi ini adalah kisah cinta dua dunia yang sebenarnya, kisah cinta yang dipisah oleh dimensi ruang dan waktu, bahkan mungkin cinta mereka bukan merupakan perpisahan dimensi melainkan Univers, namun siapa peduli, yang penting adalah kedua insan itu saling mencintai dan saling menerima satu sama lain.

"Hoy Naruto kenapa kau? Kelihatannya kau masih memikirkan soal wanita hayalanmu itu" ejek Shikamaru pada Naruto saat itu, yah mereka tidak percaya kalau Naruto sempat berada dimasa depan dimana ada seorang gadis yang mau merawatnya saat ia hilang sebagian ingatannya.

"Hn terserah apa katamu Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum datar, jujur orang orang di konoha tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun soal perubahan sikap Naruto dan juga tingkat kecerdasan Naruto meningkat, kalian taukan alasannya, yah Naruto di ajari banyak hal oleh Sona, yang merupakan kekasihnya, sekarang Naruto seperti sedang asik mempelajari ninjutsu perpindahan ruang dan waktu di perpustakaan ninja, yang isinya tentu saja semua ninjutsu dari berbagai tipe, mulai dari ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu dan jutsu jutsu lainnya.

"Naruto mau sampai kapan kau mempelajari sesuatu yang berada di luar batas otakmu" ucap Sakura pada Naruto yah Sakura masih menganggap Naruto adalah bocah bodoh kemaren sore yang berpura pura pintar.

"Sampai aku memahami dan berhasil melakukannya" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar, ia telah bertekat untuk menggapai dunia kekasihnya berada sekali lagi, ia ingin bertemu Sona sekali lagi, ia ingin berkencan dengan Sona sekali lagi, meskipun banyak yang menganggapnya memiliki mimpi yang terlalu tinggi, namun Naruto tidak peduli, ia bahkan sampai menggunakan kage bunshin untuk mempelajari semua buku perpustakaan ninja itu dengan cepat meskipun harus berakhir pingsan.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Seperti di cerita aslinya Naruto mengembangkan beberapa jurusnya dengan kombinasi Sage mode yang ia miliki, mengembangkan rasenshuriken lalu mengembangkan Rasenggan dan kagebunshinya, serta mendapatkan teknik perpindahan ruang dan waktu yang kekuatan teleportnya diatas Hiraishin milik ayahnya, dan Kamui milik Obito, ia memiliki kekuatan itu melalui fuinjutsu yang ia kembangkan sendiri, melalui beberapa penelitian dan eksperimen dengan mengubah ubah aksara fuin, kegagalan sudah pasti pernah terjadi, untuk percobaan ia menggunakan bunshinnya maka dari itu pengalaman bunshinya masuk ke kepalanya, banyak hal terjadi, ia memberi nama **Jigen no Michi** jalan dimensi, cara kerjanya ia harus membayangkan gambaran tujuan yang ia inginkan, baik berupa wajah, pemandangan energy dan chakra.

Namun sayang **Jigen no Michi** Belum mampu menjangkau DxD Univers, bahkan ketika Naruto menggunakan Sage mode miliknya.

"Cih masih sama saja" gumam Naruto, ia masih membayangkan wajah Sona yang tersenyum sebagai tanda perpindahannya, bahkan dengan **Jigen no Michi** ia pernah sekali lagi kembali ke dunia Gente Tsukoyomi dan disambut hangat oleh keluarga Namikaze, yatu, Minato, Kushina dan juga Menma, Menma menganggap Naruto sebagai kembarannya dari dimensi lain. Lalu Naruto kembali lagi ke dunia lamanya, ia kedunia paralel itu jika ia sedang rindu akan orang tuanya.

Dan Naruto juga sering berkunjung kesana disaat hari ulang tahunnya, hanya sekedar menyapa dan memberikan hadiah pada Menma, begitu juga sebaliknya, Naruto juga sering meminta pendapat pada Minato soal kemampuan perpindahan ruang dan waktu untuk menyempurnakan teknik **Jigen no Michi** miliknya, oh **jigen no michi** awalnya juga menggunakan segel seperti Hiraishin, hanya saja perbedaannya, jika Hirashin segelnya berada dikunai, Naruto mampu menempelkan segelnya melalui penglihatannya, sehingga jangkauan perpindahannya sejauh matanya memandang, saat ada sebuah objek terkena pandangannya Naruto dapat berpindah dengan cepat ke objek itu karena sudah ditandai, bahkan jika sudah berada diluar pandangannya jika sudah terkena tanda yah percuma, meski tanda itu hanya bisa digunakan dalam sekali pakai.

Lalu saat di level kedua Naruto mampu mempertahankan tandanya sampai 3 hari di objek yang pernah dilihatnya, level 3 itu dilevel dimana ia sekarang yang dapat menandai tujuannya dengan hanya membayangkan seperti apa tujuan perpindahannya, jangkauannya bahkan mencakup berbagai dimensi asalkan ia pernah melihatnya maka terjadi, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mencapai dunia DxD, itulah yang sedang Naruto cari penyebabnya, hanya ada dua sebab, chakranya yang tidak cukup, atau dunia itu tidak ada itulah yang saat ini bisa ia simpulkan dan masih ada satu lagi, level perpindahannya bukanlah dimensi melainkan sesuatu yang lebih, kuat, maka dari itu ia mengembangkan kekuatannya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja nak, mungkin dimensi yang kau cari berada jauh dari dunia Shinobi yang membuat jurusmu tidak berfungsi" ucap Minato dari dunia pararel pada Naruto.

"Tou-san, tapi aku penasaran sekali, pengalamanku bertemu gadis itu terasa sangat nyata, aku sangat tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengannya, dia sangat baik dan aku yakin dia adalah wanita impianku" sanggah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau beritahu siapa namanya nak" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Sona namanya Sona Sitri, seorang ketua OSIS yang baik" jawab Naruto.

"Menurutku Nii-san hanya kurang yakin" ucap Menma pada Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul diruang tamu dengan santainya berbaring di tatami.

"Apa maksudmu Menma Ototou yo?" tanya Naruto pada Menma.

"Yah, kau ragu dan setengah setengah dalam menjalani latihanmu, itulah penyebab utama kenapa kau gagal menemukan dimensi itu, dimensi gadis itu memang jauh dari dunia shinobi tapi bukan berarti tidak ada, kau tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh ucapan orang orang, jika kau yakin dunia itu ada, maka Yakinlah pada keyakinanmu jangan pernah dengarkan pendapat orang lain, jika gagal coba lagi dan cari kesalahannya, lalu cari kelebihan dan kekurangan dimensi itu, dan ingatlah semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dimensi itu, aku yakin bukan hanya gadis bernama Sona itulah yang berada di dunia itu, atau mungkin hanya dia yang kau ingat Naruto?" jawab Menma panjang lebar.

Naruto nampak berpikir ia sedikit membenarkan pendapat Menma, akhir akhir ini, ia mulai meragukan kebenaran pertemuannya dengan Sona, namun berkat Menma tekatnya untuk menemukan Sona menjadi semakin kuat.

"Terimakasih Menma, Tou-sama, Okasama, aku harus kembali ke dimensiku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dalam kilatan emas.

"Sama sama, Naruto-kun" ucap mereka, sambil tersenyum.

 **DxD dimension Ninggenkai.**

Sona tiba tiba membuka matanya dikamarnya ia menatap ke kiri dan kekanan, ia masih ingat kejadian semalam dimana ia mengamuk dan membantai para Exorcist dan 4 datenshi, lalu ia masih ingat perutnya terkena tombak cahaya, lalu kenapa ia masih hidup, apa yang terjadi padanya, apa itu semua hanya mimpi, dengan cepat Sona bergerak bangun dan saat sudah siap dia medatangi apertemen yang ada di sebrang rumahnya, namun mereka mengatakan tak ada orang yang bernama Naruto yang pernah menginap di apertemen mereka, Sona langsung kaget, ia kembali ke sekolah dan membuka buku absen di kelasnya tak ada nama Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi.

Sona berbeda dari biasanya, ia terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya, ia menjadi lebih pendiam, semenjak hilangkan Uzumaki Naruto, semua teman temannya termasuk Rias tidak ingat akan keberadaan Naruto, yang ingat tentang Naruto hanyalah dirinya, sama seperti Naruto, hanya Naruto yang ingat tentang Sona, sedangkan teman temannya tidak tau apa apa karena memang tidak ikut pindah bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Rias dan yang lain yang juga seharusnya mengenal Naruto entah kenapa menjadi lupa dengan Naruto.

"Sona, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia, ia hanya akan membebani pikiranmu, lagi pula tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan sosok lelaki idamanmu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada" ucap Rias pada Sona

Sona hanya diam ia tidak menanggapi apapun yang Rias katakan, lalu pergi ke atap sekolah dan melamun disana menatap sendu pemandangan halaman sekolah Kouh.

"Naruto-kun, benarkah keberadaanmu hanyalah ilusi?" gumam tanya Sona ia menangis, tak menyangka kalau yang ia alami dan semua pengalamannya dalam mencintai manusia bisa seperih ini, kenapa dia mengalami hal ini, ia jadi teringat sebuah lagu yang ada di negara indonesia yang liriknya begini, Mengapa engkau datang bila untuk pergi, wah pas banget gambarin suasana hati Sona.

Sona pun kembali berjalan ke ruangannya dan mengerjakan tugas tugasnya, ia tidak mau terlalu terbebani oleh hal ini, ia harus iklas menerima kematian Naruto, malah bagus jika tidak ada satupun yang ingat tentang dirinya bukan, Sona terus mencoba merelakan Naruto meskipun ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sang pujaan hati.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana, Naruto-kun" gumam pelan Sona sambil mengerjakan tugas OSIS.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian di DxD.**

Sona dan kawan kawan sudah melewati masa masa sulit bersama, mulai dari penyerangan Kokabiel, kekacauan pertemuan, lalu masalah Ratting game, hingga akhirnya pertemuan yang iblis muda yang dikacaukan oleh salah satu dewa Norse, Team Sona dan Rias bersama dengan Irina dan Rosseweise dikirim untuk menghentikan Loki bersama dengan anak anaknya Fennir, Hati, Skoll dan yang paling parah salah satu dari 5 raja naga Midgardsormr juga menjadi musuh dalam pertarungan itu atau apalah itu aku juga tidak terlalu ingat, lalu mereka hanya dibekali dengan beberapa tetes air mata Phoenixs.

 **Dunia Shinobi dalam peperangan terakhir Shinobi dunia ke empat bagian melawan Kaguya.**

Terlihat Naruto mengenakan mode Rikudou Sennin dan Sasuke yang menggunakan mata True Awaken Rinnegan, bersama dengan Kakashi dan Sakura berserta Obito menghadapi Kaguya dan juga Zetsu, Naruto cukup kagum dengan kemampuan Kaguya yang mampu berpindah dimensi dengan gampangnya, seolah Kaguya memiliki banyak dimensi, yah Kaguya memang memiliki banyak dimensi namun bukan hanya itu Kaguya juga bisa menciptakan dimensinya sendiri, dengan mata yang ada di dahinya ia bisa dengan mudah menentukan tujuan singgahnya, namun tak masalah bagi Naruto karena kemampuan **Jigen no michi** level 3 ia mampu memindahkan dirinya ataupun orang lain ke dimensi manapun yang pernah ia lihat, lalu jika Kaguya melarikan diri, ia hanya perlu mengingat wajah atau chakra Kaguya sebagai tanda perpindahannya dan tentu saja langsung ketemu.

Berkat kemampuan Teleportasi Naruto yang melebihi mata Rinnegan Sasuke, Hiraishin Minato dan menyaingi perpindahan Dimensi Kaguya, Kaguya bisa dengan mudah disegel oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu kejadian berikutnya sama seperti di Anime, namun dengan perbedaan, Obito masih hidup,lalu.

"Naruto sebelum kau pergi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" ucap Obito pada Naruto, Naruto pun mendatangi Obito dan akhirnya Obito langsung mencabut mata kanannya.

"Obito apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Obito yang mencabut matanya.

"Naruto aku tau kau pasti bingung, tapi, Sasuke memiliki mata yang diberikan oleh Rikudou, meski kau punya chakra Rikudou, tetap sulit untuk mengimbanginya, jadi aku memberikanmu sedikit bantuan dengan mata kananku, terimalah, mungkin mata ini bisa membantumu menemukan gadis yang sering kau bicarakan itu" ucap Obito pada Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto mentransplantasikan mata kanan Obito ke mata kanannya.

"Naruto" sekarang Madara yang sekarat lah yang memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Ojisan?" tanya Naruto pada Madara.

"Sekarang aku mengakui jalan yang kau pilih, aku juga ingin memberikanmu sedikit bantuan" ucap Madara pada Naruto, Naruto pun mendatangi Madara, Madara tersenyum.

"Naruto, ambilah Rinneganku dan pasang dimata kirimu, Rinnegan hanya bisa menang melawan Rinnegan, aku tidak yakin bantuan kecil dengan Manggekyo Sharinggan yang bisanya cuman pindah pindah dimensi itu bisa mengatasi Rinnegan Sasuke" ucap Madara,Naruto pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Madara lalu para biju dalam tubuh Narutomempercepat proses pemasangannya syaraf syarafnya. Madara pun menyentuh kepala Naruto, dan saat kepala Naruto disentuh oleh Madara, secara tiba tiba, seluruh ingatan Madara mengenai cara menggunakan jutsu jutsunya muncul dikepala Naruto, lalu Madara juga memberikan seluruh inti chakranya pada Naruto.

"Naruto sekarang aku sudah memberikan seluruh kekuatanku padamu berserta seluruh inti chakraku, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, akan orang yang mengedotensei diriku, mereka hanya akan memanggil manusia biasa dengan otot besar, tidak akan bisa menguasai dunia shinobi" ucap Madara, Naruto hanya tersenyum, berkat inti Chakra Madara yang mengalir ditubuhnya ia bisa mengendalikan kedua matanya dengan baik bahkan bisa menon aktifkannya.

 **Dunia Shinobi lembah akhir.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mengamuk dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, yang di akhiri sebuah ledakan besar dan saat tenaga mereka sama sama lemah, kedua mata Naruto yang awalnya manggekyo Sharinggan dan Rinnegan berubah menjadi mata hitam Onyx milik Madara dan Obito, sedangkan Sasuke mata kirinya tidak bisa di non aktifkan sehingga saat chakranya kurang ia menutup mata kirinya agar aliran chakranya tidak kacau, lalu mulai pada pase ini pertarungan mereka tidak lagi seganas tadi, karena mereka sama sama lelah jadi cuma adu jotos.

Saat sama sama kehabisan tenaga, Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dan Sasuke memukul perut Naruto, tidak ada epek apapun karena tenaga yang mereka gunakan sudah hampir habis, disaat Kurama ingin memberikan chakra tambahan Sasuke tiba tiba menarik chakra Naruto menggunakan Rinnegan miliknya, hingga tertunduk lemah, Sasuke mulai menyerang Naruto dengan chidori, namun sebelum serangan itu mengenai Naruto, Naruto langsung bangkit dan meninju dagu Sasuke hingga Sasuke terlempar ke dinding lembah {Blaaar}

Sasuke marah dan mengeluarkan satu jurus pamungkasnya Chidori dengan api hitam, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sasuke melompat ke arah Naruto dan begitu juga Naruto, lalu Rasenggan terbentuk, dan dengan satu hand Seal, Naruto, langsung menyemburkan api merah dari mulutnya yang digabungkan dengan Rasenggan dan akhirnya Rasenggan kobaran api merah menyala ditangan kanan Naruto pun diadu dengan chidori yang berlapiskan api hitam {Srrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!}, ledakan besar terjadi, tangan Naruto dan Sasuke buntung, Sasuke kehilangan tangan kirinya dan Naruto kehilangan tangan kanannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam bersama dan membicarakan masalalu, dan akhirnya tertawa sampai Sakura datang menyembuhkan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto pun membebaskan orang orang dari jeratan Mugen Tsukoyomi, baik Naruto dan Sasuke mereka tidak memiliki niat untuk menumbuhkan kembali tangan mereka menggunakan cel Hashirama, saat Sasuke ingin menjadi pengelana Naruto melarang Sasuke, dan mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus menjadi pemimpin desa, ia pun menyerap seluruh biju kedalam dirinya, berkat pengetahuan Madara Naruto mendapatkan cara untuk menumbuhkan bagian tubuh yang hilang dengan menggunakan Gododama.

Naruto pun memunculkan gododama punggungnya dan bergerak ke bagian lengan kanannya yang buntung secara tiba tiba bagian lengan yang hilang itu kembali secara sempurna.

"Naruto, hebat dari mana kau bisa menumbuhkan tubumu yang hilang" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, sebenarnya konsepnya hampir sama seperti saat ia menyembuhkan mata Kakashi.

"Sasuke apa kau juga mau aku sembuhkan" tanya Naruto.

"Hn jika kau tidak keberatan" jawab Sasuke, Naruto pun mengarahkan gododamanya ke tangan Sasuke yang buntung dan akhirnya lengan itu tumbuh sama seperti langan Naruto, lalu Gododama itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke jagalah konoha, aku ingin mencari tujuanku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan gadis hayalanmu itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Em" hanya itu jawaban dari Naruto, Obito hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Naruto boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Obito pada Naruto.

"Eh"

"Kakashi, aku dan Naruto itu hampir mirip, aku hanya ingin bisa belajar banyak dari nya agar tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan seperti dulu" ucap Obito, oh iya Obito sekarang matanya juga Saringgan dan Rinnegan, karena Madara juga memberikan Rinnegannya pada Obito.

"Yah terserah padamu Obito" ucap Kakashi, Obito pun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu pergi bersama dengan Naruto.

 **Dunia DxD dibagian lembah, dimana Loki terkurung oleh sihir dari Maou Beelzebub.**

"Segelnya telah terbuka" ucap Rias gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Eh" balas Sona dengan nada datar dan sedikit bicara.

"Kita akan melawan dewa jahat Norse, ya? Sial. Kita melwan musuh yang tangguh tepat setelah latihan. Tidak, ini demi mimpi ketua juga" gumam seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat, bermata abu abu(Saji Genshiro) menatap prisma segitiga yang terbuat dari sihir yang digunakan untuk mengurung Loki beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Ketuamu?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut hampir mirip Sasuke dan mata coklat dengan kemeja putih bergaris hitam kebawah dan dalaman baju kaos merah(Issei Hyoudo).

"Ketua ingin membuat sekolah di Meikai dimana Iblis kelas rendah bisa ikut dalam permainan juga" jawab Saji dengan santai sambil menatap Issei.

"Heeeeh, tapi apa hubungannya dengan ini" tanya Issei bingung sambil menatap Saji.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali iblis, yang berpikir kalau impian ketua adalah hal bodoh. Iblis yang memang hidup dalam kehidupan bangsawan. Jadi, jika kita berdamai dengan Mitologi lain..." jawab Saji.

"Begitu ya. Iblis iblis keras kepala itu mungkin akan berubah pikiran" tambah Issei.

"Mimpiku adalah menjadi guru di sekolah Ketua" ucap Saji dengan santai sambil menatap ke arah ketuanya yaitu Sona Sitri.

"Itu adalah mimpi yang bagus"ucap Issei memuji.

"Ehehehe" Saji tertawa kecil lalu menatap Issei dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya berserta menutup mata kanannya sementara Issei hanya tersenyum, Saji pun kembali menatap kedepan "Siapapun yang menghalangi mimpi kami, meskipun itu dewa Norse atau bukan, akan ku kalahkan!" seru Saji dengan semangat.

"Ya. Ayo kita lakukan ini bersama!" ucap Issei yang ikut bersemangat dengan gautel merah berkristal hijau di tangan kirinya.

"Dia datang!" potong Rias pada Issei dan Saji akhirnya kedua iblis reinkarnasi itu menatap kedepan.

{Traaank!} sihir pengekangnya hancur.

"Beelzebub beraninya dia menggunakan trik licik padaku" gumam Loki sambil menatap rendah mahluk mahluk yang ada didepannya.

"Loki-sama! Menyerang Ayah kita itu tidak akan dimaafkan! Kau harus mengeluarkan opinimu memalui jalur yang tepat!" teriak atau lebih tepatnya seru seorang Valkyrie yang di utus Odin untuk menahan Loki dari perbuatan jahatnya.

"Kau adalah Valkyrie yang melayani Odin. Meskipun aku mendengar bakatmu, kekuatanmu masih jauh dibawah dewa" ucap Loki sedikit meremehkan, lalu setelah itu secara tiba tiba, keliatan cahaya meledakan sebuah batu dan memunculkan se ekor serigala besar dengan tanduk di bahunya dan meraung kuat.

" **Gooaaarrrrrrr** "

"Fennir!" seru Valkyrie yang kaget akan kedatangan anjing monster yang merupakan serigala pembunuh dewa.

{Doaarrrr} batu disamping Fennier meledak dan muncul se ekor serigala dengan wujud yang hampir sama namun ukuran jauh lebih kecil, lalu Batu yang ada disamping hancur lagi dan memunculak satulagi serigala serupa.

"Mereka adalah anaknya Fennir, Hati dan Skoll" ucap kaget Rosseweise.

"Heh" lalu tiba tiba tanah di dataran itu meledak dan memunculkan se ekor naga berwujud ular yang sangat panjang dengan sisik yang mungkin sekeras berlian.

"Bahkan salah satu dari lima raja naga, Midgradsormr!" ucap Rias menganalisa kekuatan lawan.

"Banyak sekali monster legendaris yang harus kita lawan" gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat twintail dengan baju hitam ketat Irina Shido.

Lalu dua dari serigala yang merupakan pasukan Loki maju kedepan.

"Sial kita terkepung"

"Jangan terintimidasi. Yang penting sekarang, Kita harus melakukan apapun dengan kekuatan kita untuk mengulur waktu!" ucap Rias menenangkan teman temannya.

"Ha'i" teriak mereka dengan semangat.

 **Kembali ke dunia Shinobi di bagian Obito dan Naruto.**

Sudah empat hari Naruto dan Obito berkelana, mereka menikmati masa masa damai, namun Obito juga melihat Naruto melatih kemampuan perpindahan dimensinya, Naruto sanggup berpindah ke dimensi manapun yang pernah dikenalnya, dan Naruto selalu ingin ke dimensi DxD dimana disana peradapannya sangat maju dan terlihat damai, lalu Naruto juga bilang disana ia juga memiliki seorang pacar, Obito awalnya tidak percaya, namun saat Naruto menceritakan dimana ia dan Sakura terjebak dalam gente Tsukoyomi dan akhirnya bebas, namun Naruto malah terlempar ke dimensi baru yang tidak berhubungan dengan dunia shinobi, semua yang ada disana jauh beda, mulai tidak adanya chakra dan kehidupan yang sangat normal, oh Naruto tidak mau bilang kalau ia mati oleh mahluk bersayap gagak.

Obito yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto langsung membuat kesimpulan sederhana yang tak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto.

"Mungkin itu bukanlah Dimensi Naruto, bisa saja kau berpindah Univers" ucap Obito pada Naruto.

"Univers, apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Obito, chakra Naruto saat ini 1000 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, berkat penggabungan chakra dari Madara dan para Biju, Madara memberikan seluruh inti chakranya pada Naruto, lalu para biju memberikan sepertiga inti chakranya pada Naruto sebelum mereka dikeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto oleh Rikudou, dengan tujuan agar tidak ada lagi yang memakai mereka untuk alat perang, sekarang meski Naruto sudah bukan jinchuriki namun Naruto masih bisa mengeluarkan bijudama dan mode Ashura serta mode Biju chakra dan Kyubi Avatar karena chakra mereka tertinggal ditubuh Naruto, lalu Naruto juga bisa menggunakan seluruh teknik Uchiha Madara dan Mokuton Hashirama, bisa dikatakan Naruto sudah sangat Over Power, namun itu adalah tujuannya, karena untuk mencari dimensi pacarnya berada ia perlu chakra yang besar.

"Sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari Dimensi, selama ini kau memang bisa berpindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain, namun beda dengan Univers, Univers adalah sebuah dunia yang memiliki kehidupan, namun jauh lebih hebat dari dimensi, karena kalau Dimensi maka orang orang dan waktunya masih berhubungan dengan dunia Shinobi, kalau menurut ceritamu itu, maka kau ada di dunia lain, dunia dan Dimensi itu levelnya sangat berbeda Naruto, jadi itulah sebabnya mengapa kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya" jawab Obito dengan logis.

"Jika memang begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menjangkau dunia itu?"tanya Naruto pada Obito, karena artinya perpindahannya ke dunia lain itu hanya sebuah kebetulan dan sekarang mustahil baginya untuk membuka gerbang dunia dan juga tidak ada pelajaran tentang perpindahan dunia, yang ada hanya perpindahan dimensi, kalau dimensi mereka tidak terhubung bagaimana Naruto menemuinya.

"Entahlah, yang pasti jika kau ingin berpindah dunia kau harus menciptakan jurus baru, karena percuma menggunakan **Jigen no michi** yang hanya dibatasi pergerakan dimensi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemui kekasihmu dengan jurus itu, kau perlu teknik baru, yang meliputi perpindahan dunia **Sekai tenshou** " jawab Obito pada Naruto.

Naruto agak risih jika harus belajar jurus baru, karena untuk mempelajari teknik miliknya yang merupakan perpindahan dimensi saja sangatlah sulit dan butuh waktu yang lama, bagaimana dengan yang lebih luas seperti perpindahan dunia, ya ampun hal itu langsung membuat Naruto ingin menangis, umurnya tidak akan cukup untuk mempelajari teknik itu.

"Mah kalau gitu menyerah saja" ucap Obito memancing Naruto.

"Heh yang benar saja, menyerah kau bilang, aku sudah mempelajari teknik perpindahan dimensi hingga level ini kau bilang aku harus menyerah saja, Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir demi apa aku bertahan berjuang melakukan hal hal yang mustahil ini?!"

"Kalau begitu cepat ciptakan jurus baru itu, jika tidak kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap Obito menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Obito sepertinya kau sedang menantangku" ucap Naruto pada saat itu sambil menatap tajam Uchiha yang ikut bersamanya.

"Hn, lagi pula enggak ada ruginya kalau kau menguasai jurus itu, karena ada kemungkinan kau bisa keluar masuk dunia kematian dan membawa Rin atau mungkin kedua orang tuamu kedunia kembali" ucap Obito dengan santainya, ia sih sebenarnya juga enggak niat ngomong kaya gitu, lebih tepatnya ia cuman bercanda.

"Yos, teman teman cepat ciptakan jutsu baru itu!" seru Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan terliunan kagebunshin.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!" ucap kaget Obito yang tidak menyangka Naruto dengan semangatnya mengeluarkan kage bunshin sebanyak itu, hanya untuk menguasai satu jurus yang yang kemungkinan sangat sangat mustahil bisa terjadi, karena usulan Obito itu sebenarnya hanya gurauan yang terdengar serius.

Semua bunshin Naruto, tiba tiba membuat akasara fuinjutsu yang sangat sangat rumit, dan berbeda beda, sakin rumitnya, mata Obito tak mampu meniru tiap detil aksara fuin itu, setiap bunshin satu persatu mencoba kekuatan fuin mereka dan ingatan ingatan bunshin pengalaman dan kelelahan para bunshin masuk kedalam kepala Naruto, Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh para bunshin, langsung mengeluarkan banyak keringat, staminanya banyak terkuras hanya untuk mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dari para Bunshin.

Lama kelamaan Naruto pun akhirnya pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan tekanan jiwa para bunshin yang gagal dalam menciptakan jurus perpindahan dunia, ketika Naruto sadar Naruto pun diberi Obito es krim, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Obito, hanya tinggal satu jenis aksara fuin, sekarang ia kehabisan tenaga untuk membuat bunshin untuk mencoba jurus itu, Naruto pun mengalirkan chakranya ke aksara fuinnya, lalu kertas itu pun bersinar, tiba tiba Naruto melihat banyak gambaran dunia, yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat, berbagai dimensi dan dunia, bisa ia lihat secara langsung aktifitasnya melalui kertas itu, Naruto kaget, karena ia baru saja menemukan aksara fuin yang mengaggumkan karena dengan aksara fuin itu ia bisa mengawasi seluruh dunia, bahkan ia bisa melihat pertempuran seorang petarung yang sangat kuat dengan rambut yang bersinar berwarna biru muda dan aura tubuh yang telihat bersinar kuat.

"Aku bisa melihat melalui fuin ini kegiatan dalam seluruh dunia" gumam Naruto.

"Kau bisa melihat dunia?" tanya Obito kaget, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya fokus mencari keberadaan Sona, dan ia menemukannya di meikai, Terlihat Sona dan teman temannya sedang bertarung, melawan para monster.

"Cih" gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Obito, aku memang bisa melihat dunia tapi, aku tidak bisa berpindah ke dunia itu dengan fuin ini" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hm aku ada ide, bagaimana kau gabung saja fuinmu yang itu dengaan **Jigen no Michi** Siapa tau bisa terhubung" jawab Obito, sebenarnya Obito memberikan saran asal asalan yang alias ia kagak mau serius nanggapin Naruto, karena pemikiran Naruto itu berada diluar pengetahuannya, namun gara gara ucapan Obito yang hampir masuk akal, membuat Naruto langsung menanggapi serius ucapan Obito.

Naruto menatap Obito dengan serius, Obito hanya terlihat sedang malas malasan.

"Baiklah aku lakukan" ucap Naruto.

"Heeeeeh!, tungu tunggu dulu Naruto, chakramu itu sudah terkuras sangat banyak, kalaupun berhasil rasanya akan sangat percuma saat kau sampai kau tiba tiba pingsan karena kehabisan chakra, atau malah terjebak di dimensi ruang dan waktu gara gara kekurangan chakra baka yaro!" umpat Obito pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Obito hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali mengawasi Sona, lalu ia mencoba sesuatu yang hm gimana gitu, ia berpikir untuk melihat beberapa jam sebelum kejadian pertempuran di dunia itu, tiba tiba fuin itu bereaksi dan Naruto pun melihat Sona sekarang tidak dalam pertarungan namun sedang menikmati pesta pertemuan, Naruto tidak bisa mendengar percakapan orang orang dari dimensi lain, namun ia bisa melihat kegiatannya.

Dengan hal itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum ia mencoba menandai sesuatu di dimensi itu dan berhasil, ia melihat kalau tubuh Sona terkena tanda, dan ia merasakan kehadiran Sona artinya terhubung dan ia bisa berpindah kapan saja.

"Obito, kelihatannya fuin ini berfungsi untuk, menghubungkan sebuah dunia dengan dunia lain" ucap lega Naruto, lalu setelah melepaskan pandanganngannya dari Fuin miliknya ia menulis ulang aksara fuin itu di telapak tangan kanan miliknya, lalu akhirnya ia beristirahat dengan tenang untuk memulihkan chakranya, Obito sedikit penasaran, ia mengambil kertas fuin Naruto yang Naruto gunakan tadi lalu menatapnya.

"Obito, sebelum kau menatap Fuin itu, kau harus mengalirkan chakramu ke segelnya agar segelnya aktif" ucap Naruto, Obito pun mengerti dan dengan cepat, ia mengalirkan chakranya, Obito pun melihat sebuah Univers, dimana tempat itu terdapat pertempuran orang orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan monster bertopeng.

"Hm dunia yang menarik" gumam Obito.

 **Di alam bawah sadar Naruto.**

Sekarang Naruto, menatap nanar dua kakek kakek, yang ada dihadapannya, orang pertama yang Naruto ketahui namanya Hagoromo dan yang satunya Naruto baru melihatnya.

"Naruto apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu meninggalkan dunia Shinobi"tanya Hagoromo pada Naruto.

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Jika memang begitu, baiklah, namun untuk jaga jaga, kami juga akan memberikan kekuatan kami padamu" ucap seorang yang belum Naruto tau namanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi anda siapa?"

"Namaku Hamura, Hamura Otsutsuki" ucapnya dan akhirnya mereka memberikan, setengah inti chakra mereka pada Naruto, dengan itu mereka pun pergi.

"Kalau begitu terimalah inti chakra kami berdua" ucap Hamura dan akhirnya Naruto pun diberikan setengah inti chakra Hamura dan Hagoromo, lalu setelah itu Hamura pergi dan menyisakan Hagoromo.

"Naruto, Dunia yang kau tuju mungkin jauh lebih berbahaya dari dunia Shinobi, maka dari itu, aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan ekstra dan Kekuatan rahasia dari Rinnegan" ucap Rikudou pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganngguk dengan cepat Rikudo atau Hagoromo menyuntikan sesuatu ke tubuh Naruto, Naruto bertanya tanya apa yang disuntikan oleh Hagoromo.

"Itu adalah Sel patung Gedo Mazo, seltubuhnya memiliki energy kehidupan tak terhingga, jadi kau bisa menggunakan Rinnetensei tanpa harus khawatir akan kematian, lalu" Setelah mengucapkan itu Rikudou memberikan pengetahuan tentang kekuatan sejati Rinnegan dan akhirnya, Naruto mengerti, ia bukan hanya bisa menghidupkan orang mati, ia juga bisa merubah unsur penciptaan suatu mahluk hidup, artinya ia bisa merubah hewan menjadi manusia, dan juga merubah mahluk lain menjadi kehendaknya, (tipikal seorang dewa) namun penggunaannya akan memakan banyak chakra, namun Naruto telah mendapatkan chakra dengan jumblah banyak jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir dalam menggunakannya, jika dihitung hitung, maka Naruto dapat menggunakan jurus itu sebanyak 9 kali pertahun, (Naruto bisa merubah Akuma menjadi manusia, tenshi, datenshi, dan yang lainnya sesuai imajinasi Naruto asalkan Naruto tau unsur penciptaan mahluk, yah seperti manusia unsurnya tanah, dan Iblis unsurnya api, malaikat cahaya)

 **Alam nyata.**

Ketika Naruto terbangun, chakranya langsung terisi dengan sangat cepat dan penuh kembali.

"Obito bersiaplah, kita akan berangkat" ucap Naruto menutup mata kananya dengan telapak tangan kananya yang sudah ditulis aksara fuin yang serupa.

"Oke" ucap Obito lalu, dengan cepat Obito menyentuh bahu Naruto dan akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam kilatan emas.

 **Dunia DxD Meikai.**

Terlihat seorang dewa berambut panjang agak gimana gitu, mengenakan pakaian serba putih, tangannya terikat oleh sebuah tali, ia menatap ke arah bawah, terlihat lelaki berambut pirang pucat mengikatnya dengan tali yang ada ditangan kirinya, lai itu mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

"Dasar Vitria kurang ajar kau pikir bisa mengikatku" ucap dewa itu yang namanya adalah Loki, dan dengan cepat ia menghentakkan kekuatan dewanya, tali Vitria pun lepas dari tubuhnya, tiba tiba petir muncul.

"Loki-sama tolong hentikan, jika kau tidak menghentikannya, bukan hanya Meikai, tapi seluruh Mitologi juga akan terkena imbasnya"

"Heh, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk menciptakan Ragnarog" ucap Loki, tapi tiba tiba kilatan berwarna emas muncul dhadapannya, terlihat lelaki berambut pirang dan putih menatap dirinya, lelaki berambut pirang itu tiba tiba mengarahkan tangannya dan menyentil kepala Loki dengan kuat, dan yang hebat, Loki langsung terlempar beberapa ratus meter akibat sentilan kecil.

{Tek Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr}

"Uaaaaggggggggggggggg!" Loki terlempar dan jatuh.

Semua pasang mata disana kaget melihat Loki terlempar hanya dengan satu sentilan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat melayang di udara, lalu temannya yang berambut putih, berdiri di sebuah piringan hitam yang melayang di udara, yah itu adalah Gododama Naruto.

"Naruto kenapa kau menyerangnya?" tanya Obito.

"Saat kita muncul aku melihat ekspresi meremehkannya, aku tidak suka diremehkan Obito" jawab Naruto, lalu dengan cepat Naruto dan Obito menghilang lalu muncul disamping Sona.

"Butuh bantuan Sona-san" tanya Naruto dari belakang.

Sona langsung menatap Naruto, ia kaget, ia tidak tau harus memasang ekspresi apa, ternyata Naruto bukan hayalan dia benar benar ada.

"Naruto, jadi dia yang namanya Sona?" tanya Obito.

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali Ojou-san, Naruto ini, sampai sampai rela menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan hanya untuk menciptakan teknik perpindahan dimensi agar bisa bertemu kembali denganmu" ucap Obito, ia tau itu dari Zetsu.

"Sona, jangan bilang kalau lelaki berambut pirang yang itu adalah, Naruto yang sering kau ceritakan" ucap Rias.

Sona pun akhirnya melompat ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" teriak tak percaya orang orang disana.

"Sudah sudah, aku tau kau rindu, tapi musuh masih belum kalah, jadi kau fokuslah, lepaskan pelukanmu" ucap Naruto. Sona mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Loki sangat marah, ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Dasar manusia kurang ajar, berani kau menyerang seorang dewa hah" ucap marah Loki pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan Loki, ia menatap tajam naga yang ada dihadapannya, lalu mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi manggekyo Sharinggan dan mata kiri nya menjadi Rinnegan, Naga yang bernama Midgardsormr langsung menyemburkan apinya, ke arah Naruto namun Naruto tidak menghindarinya.

"Naruto-kun awas!" teriak Sona, namun hal itu ditahan oleh Obito, Sona menatap Obito, Obito hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Sona melihat, terlihat api dari raja naga itu diserap habis oleh Naruto.

"Di dia menyerap apinya" gumam tak percaya Rias.

"Ara ara dia kuat" ucao Akeno.

Naruto menyeapkan Hand Seal dan akhirnya. " **Mokuton Mokutoryuu** " Naga kayu berhidung tapir keluar dari bawah tanah dan langsung membelit sang raja Naga lalu melumpuhkannya dengan menyerap energy sihirnya dan membuat naga kayu itu membesar menumbuhkan daun dan menjadi sebuah pohon yang mengikat sang raja naga, lalu Naruto langsung menggunakan memasang segel tangan lagi.

" **Katon Gokamesetsu!** " kali ini api dengan intensitas panas yang sangat tinggi membakar tubuh raja Naga dengan sangat ganas {Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!}

"Sungguh luar biasa" itulah komentar yang muncul di mulut semua orang.

"Hoy jangan abaikan aku Ninggen!" teriak Loki yang menembakan sihirnya ke arah Naruto.

{dududududuaaar}

"Naruto-kun" teriak Sona, namun Loki harus menghentikan tawanya karena Naruto terlihat baik baik saja.

" **Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!** " sang raja naga sangat marah lalu langsung ingin memakan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung kembali memasang segel tangan.

" **Senpo, Inton Raiha**!" sebuah cahaya laser keluar dari mulut Naruto dan memotong kepala raja naga tersebut.

Terlihat Loki marah ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Obito, kau bantu yang lain aku akan menghadapi dewa sombong itu" ucap Naruto lalu memulkan sembilan Gododama dipunggungnya dan terbang, lalu berhadapan dengan Loki, mereka yang ada disana hanya bisa tercengang karena ada manusia yang bisa mengalahkan salah satu raja naga dan membuat Loki marah.

"Benda apa yang dipunggung Naruto itu apakah itu Secred gear?" tanya Rias.

"Bukan Naruto tidak punya Secread gear, aku yakin seratus persen Naruto manusia biasa dulunya" jawab Sona, pada Rias.

"Naruto pernah cerita sebelumnya saat ia bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun lalu mungkin, ia kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya, jadi meskipun ia punya kekuatan besar, kalau lupa cara menggunakannya ya tetap saja akan seperti manusia biasa" jawab Obito pada Sona. "Sudahlah ayo kita hadapi para serigala itu sementara Naruto bertarung dengannya" ucap Obito.

"Baiklah" sahut mereka, Sona, Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki langsung pergi membantu Issei Koneko dan Xenovia Irina, Kiba dan Rosewesse, dengan Obito yang juga ikut bertarung.

 **Kembali ke arah Naruto dan Loki.**

Terlihat dewa jahat mitologi norse berhadapan dengan dewa Shinobi yang baru Uzumaki Naruto dengan gododama ditangannya yang berubah bentuk menjadi tongkat.

"Siapa kau dari tubuhmu aku tidak merasakan energy Sihir iblis atau apapun, tapi aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar dalam dirimu" ucap Loki pada Naruto.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang ke empat yang menyandang gelar dewa Shinobi, dengan kekuatan dari Rikudou dan Hamura aku menjadi Dewa Shinobi terkuat dan aku datang kemari untuk membereskan siapapun yang mengancam keselamatan orang yang aku cintai" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tongkat enam jalan atau Rikudou no bo yang terbuat dari Gododama, Naruto pun membuka kekuatan barunya, mata kananya yang awalnya Manggekyo Sharinggan berubah menjadi Tenseigan.

"Dewa kau bilang, aku tidak pernah dengar nama Dewa Shinobi sebelumnya, dari Mitologi mana kau?" tanya Loki pada Naruto.

"Maaf saja aku tidak berasal dari mitologi manapun karena sebutan dewa itu hanyalah gelar yang aku terima, itu artinya aku hanyalah manusia yang mendapatkan kekuatan dewa" ucap Naruto, Naruto dan Loki masih saja saling menatap.

"Hanya gelar, heh kalau begitu kau sudah lancang karena kau berani menantang dewa yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Loki yang melesat ke arah Naruto {Jraaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssss} darah berhamburan, tangan Loki terpotong oleh tongkat Naruto, walaupun tumpul tongkat dari Gododama bisa digunakan untuk memotong dan itu terbukti disaat Obito yang menggunakan kekuatan Rikudou memotong tangan Minato menggunakan Gododama.

Naruto menatap datar Loki menggunakan Rinnegannya.

"Cih kisamaaa!" teriak Loki dengan menyiapkan lingkaran sihir berlapis dan menembakan energy sihir berbentuk laser yang di arahkan ke Naruto.{Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng! Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!} tanah meledak akibat terkena sihir Loki namun Naruto tidak ada disana, Loki tersenyum mengira Naruto hancur berkeping keping, tapi tiba tiba lengan kanan Loki yang terpotong mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, ternyata ada bola hitam bersinar yang menempel di potongan tangannya.

"A apa apaan ini?" ucap Loki {Duaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} gododama yang tertinggal di lengan Loki itu meledak dan membuat loki terlempar setengah tubuhnya hancur ia terlihat sekarat, Rossewesse melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan sedih karena salah satu dewa mereka harus mati, tapi Loki belum mati, meskipun tubuhnya hanya setengah ia masih bisa bertahan beberapa menit.

{Cling} Naruto muncul dihadapannya, lalu menyiapkan sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam pekat ditangannya, itu adalah bijudama.

{Tap} tangan Naruto dihalangi oleh wanita beramor dan ia menggeleng ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak boleh membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto, gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Naruto pun menghentikan jurusnya, lalu menyentuh tubuh Loki dan ditubuh Loki muncul aksara aksara fuin aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku bocah" tanya Loki pada Naruto, bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mengeluarkan gododamanya lalu didekatkan dengan tubuh Loki, dan bagian tubuh loki yang hilang kembali tumbuh.

"Hebat, kekuatan penyembuh yang sangat tinggi" gumam Rossewesse, Valkyrie beramor yang menghalangi Naruto untuk membunuh Loki, namun meski Loki sudah sembuh tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena Naruto menyegelnya.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, apa yang kau lakukan padaku" tanya Loki pada Naruto.

"Aku menyegel pergerakan tubuhmu dengan segel level dewa, dimana semakin kuat musuh maka semakin kuat kekangannya" jawab Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Beraninya manusia sepertimu menyegel seorang dewa?!" teriak Loki tidak terima

"Bukan hanya dewa, tapi sang tiada batas pun pernah aku segel" jawab Naruto, yah jika di dunia DxD sang tiada batas itu adalah Ophis, jika di dunia Shinobi, maka Kaguya dan Juubi lah jawabannya.

"Apa kau pernah menyegel sang tanpa batas" kaget mereka Rossewese dan Loki tak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat alis matanya lalu duduk melihat Sona dan teman temannya berjuang melawan Fennir, pandangan mata Naruto terlihat begitu datar dan dingin, namun dibalik itu semua, tersirat rasa bahagia bibir Naruto terlihat menyunggingkan senyum dikala itu karena telah berhasil menemukan kekasihnya, yang selalu di anggap hayalan oleh teman temannya.

"Hoy bocah, kau bilang kau akan membereskan siapapun yang mengancam keselamatan kekasihmu, kalau boleh tau siapa kekasihmu?" tanya Loki disaat ia tidak bisa bergerak jujur ia agak penasaran dengan Naruto.

"Gadis cantik berkacamata yang sedang melawan peliharaanmu disanalah orang yang paling aku sayangi dan ia juga pacarku" jawab Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Sona melancarkan serangan serangan sihir berelemen air dan es.

"Maksudmu Sona Sitri, Heires keluarga Sitri itu?" tanya Rossewesse pada Naruto.

Senyum diwajah Naruto semakin mengembang diwajahnya dan ia mengangguk malu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu.

"Heeeeh, kau tidak membantu pacarmu?" tanya Rossewesse.

"Kalau aku membantu, nanti dia akan marah padaku, karena menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia itu gadis yang kuat" ucap Naruto.

"Hah, kau lelaki yang aneh" ucap Rossewese. Naruto menatap Rosseweise, mata Naruto memancarkan kekuatan besar, itu kembali ke wujud semula yaitu hitam, kenapa hitam, karena mata yang dimata Naruto itu adalah milik Madara dan Obito.

Naruto kembali memandang ke arah Sona dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku setuju akan hal itu, disaat orang orang di duniaku tidak percaya akan keberadaannya, aku masih bersih keras kalau dia benar benar ada, hingga akhirnya sekarang aku berhasil kemari untuk menemuinya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Valkyrei itu tersenyum karena melihat emosi Naruto yang begitu natural dan apa adanya.

 **Di tempat Obito dan yang lain.**

" **Katon Bakufu ranbu** " sebuah semburan api bergerak melingkar menyerang ke arah Fennir, {Blaarrrr} api itu membakar tubuh Fennir, namun sang serigala terlihat baik baik saja. "Cih ternyata masih belum mempan" gumam Obito.

"Haaaaaa" teriak Rias sambil melemparkan energy berwarna merah gelap dengan kekuatan penghancur yang tinggi {Blaaarrrr} hal itu hanya memukul mundur Fennir tapi tidak melukainya.

" **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** " Serigala itu meraung hebat.

" **Sword Briths!** " lalu pedang pedang mulai bermunculan di tanah menusuk nusuk tubuh Fennir, sayang tubuh Fennir terlalu keras sehingga pedang itu tidak melukainya.

"Ikuje **Durandall!** " dengan cepat gadis berambut biru dengan sedikit warna hijau di poninya, menebas secara vertikal dan akhirnya sebuah energy suci berwarna emas menyerang Fennir {duarrrrr}, Fennir masih tidak terluka namun pedang pedang itu menghalangi gerakannya.

" **Doragon Shout!** " {blaaaarrrrrrr} seorang lelaki beramor naga berwarna merah menembakan energy berwarna merah menembak monster itu.

" **Grrrrrrrrrr Goaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!** "

"Mengamuklah **Hyoutoryuu!** " ucap Sona lalu lingkaran sihir muncul terlihat banyak air berkumpul kedalam lingakaran sihirnya dan saat ditembakan keluarlah se ekor naga yang terbuat dari Es membelit dan menggigit Fennir dengan sanggat kuat.

" **Grrrr goaaaaaaarrr** " Fennir mengamuk dan akhirnya pedang pedang dan naga es yang mengekangnya hancur.

Fennir itu marah dan melompat untuk menerjang Sona, lalu tiba tiba dihadapan Fennir Naruto muncul dan memukulnya dengan **Rikudou no bo** dan akhirnya {Buag!} Fennir terlempar akibat serangan Naruto hidungnya berdarah karena menghantam Gododama yang terbuat dari gabungan seluruh unsur elemen ditambah Yin dan Yang yang dipadukan dengan Senjutsu {Dooom} Fennir terhempas dan saat bangun ia bertambah marah dan ingin menyerang Naruto namun tiba tiba kakinya di ikat sebuah tali yang sangat kuat oleh pemuda pirang dengan mata abu abu dan mata sebelahnya berwarna hitam dengan gari vertikal.

"Kau tertangkap Fennir" ucap Saji sang pemegang secread Gear Vitria, Melihat itu Naruto mengacungkan jempol pada Saji dan akhirnya.

"Kalian semua berikan serangan terkuat kalian!" perintah Naruto yang mempersiapkan Rasenshuriken di tangannya.

Obito hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan segel tangannya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti"

" **Igatsuchi yo** "

" **Katon** "

" **Doragon** "

" **Duraan** "

" **Sword** "

"Dengan berkat Michael-sama"

" **Blaaas** "

" **Karyuu endan** "

" **Shout** "

" **Daall** "

" **Births** "

"Amin" teriak mereka semua dan melontarkan seluruh jurus mereka, Sona dan Naruto kaget karen Fennir melompat kebelakang menyerang Saji.

"Saji!" teriak mereka semua, namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan langsung dihadapan Fennir satu kali lagi lalu melontarkan ninjutsu level S itu ke arah Fennir.

 **Senpo Futon Rasenshuriken** " {Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn} {Drrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt!} Fennir langsung terdorong oleh rasenshuriken dan du bawa menuju gabungan jurus jurus iblis muda dan malaikat berserta Obito, Koneko, iblis berwujud gadis kecil, berekor dan telinga kucing menembakan kekuatan senjutsu ke arah Fennir, di ikuti Rias yang menebakan Horobi no chikara beserta Sona dengan balon airnya yang bisa meledak.

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi karena Rasenshuriken itu menggilas tubuh Fennir dan menggabungkan semua energy yang terlontar di belakang Fennir membuat dermage serangan menjadi sangat merusak, terutama dikombinasikan dengan kobaran api yang membentuk semburan naga dari Obito membuat kombinasi angin dan api yang membakar dan sangat tajam.

 **Bersambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Yondaime Rikudou/Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], [Nidaime Rikudou/Obito Uchiha,], [The God of Asgart/Loki,]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 2**

"Saji!" teriak mereka semua, namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dan langsung dihadapan Fennir satu kali lagi lalu melontarkan ninjutsu level S itu ke arah Fennir.

 **Senpo Futon Rasenshuriken** " {Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn} {Drrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt!} Fennir langsung terdorong oleh rasenshuriken dan du bawa menuju gabungan jurus jurus iblis muda dan malaikat berserta Obito, Koneko, iblis berwujud gadis kecil, berekor dan telinga kucing menembakan kekuatan senjutsu ke arah Fennir, di ikuti Rias yang menebakan Horobi no chikara beserta Sona dengan balon airnya yang bisa meledak.

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar terjadi karena Rasenshuriken itu menggilas tubuh Fennir dan menggabungkan semua energy yang terlontar di belakang Fennir membuat dermage serangan menjadi sangat merusak, terutama dikombinasikan dengan kobaran api yang membentuk semburan naga dari Obito membuat kombinasi angin dan api yang membakar dan sangat tajam.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan melihat wajah tercengang para iblis muda dan Valkyrie melihat jutsu Naruto yang benar benar bisa disejajarkan dengan dewa, hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, melihat betapa tersiksanya Fennir dari raungannya itu, namun setelah ledakan jutsu selesai, terlihat tidak ada luka Serius di tubuh Fennir, karena memang serigala itu memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa dan juga taringnya yang sangat tajam dan bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang digigitnya.

" **Grrrrrrrrrrrr** " Fennir sangat marah pada Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang Fennir dengan pandangan menganalisa, karena dayatahan Fennir yang tinggi, membuat Naruto sedikit ragu bisa membunuh mahluk itu, sedangkan Rias dan yang lain berserta Sona hanya bisa tercengang melihat Fennir hanya menerima luka ringan dari kombinasi jurus jurus mereka.

"Hoy, kau namamu Saji Genshirou-kan?" tanya Naruto dengan santai sambil menatap Fennir, ia sangat waspada dengan serigala itu, karena Naruto tau, taring dari Serigala itu sangat tajam dan kuat, bahkan mungkin setara Gododama miliknya.

"Iya" Saji agak bingung darimana Naruto mengetahui namanya, namun ia menatap Naruto ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Naruto meskipun ia tidak ingat.

"Lepaskan talimu darinya, aku akan melawan mahluk itu secara pribadi, jadi jangan ada yang mengganggu" ucap Naruto.

Saji hanya menurut dan melepaskan talinya dari kaki Fennir, melihat ikatan Vitria telah lepas Fennir itu langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang telah melukainya sebanyak dua kali, lalu dengan cepat melompat ke arah Naruto tentu saja dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki ia sangat berharap bisa memakan Naruto, orang yang mempermalukannya dengan sangat nyata.

" **Goaaaaarrrrrrr!** "

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sona, ia tidak ingin kejadian sama terulang dua kali jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena ia takut Naruto akan dimakan Fennir.

Obito menyipitkan matanya ia ingin tau apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, secara tiba tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan dan Manggekyo Sharinggan.

"Ini akan berakhir cepat" gumam Naruto, namun tiba tiba tubuh Fennir terikat rantai yang muncul tiba tiba, Naruto kaget akan kemunculan rantai itu, yang muncul dari lingkaran aneh yang terbuat dari energy.

"Hm maaf kami akan membawan Fennir sekarang Nya" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan telinga dan ekor kucing, mengenakan pakaian tradisional dan juga oppai gede.

"Koruka nee-sama" ucap seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata coklat ke emasan menatap wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah, Shirone, bentuk itu, oh jadi kau sudah menerima kekuatan yang sama sepertiku" ucap gadis itu yang langsung menteleport Fennir dan membawanya ke sampingnya, Naruto hanya diam dan menatap gadis itu.

"Hoy manusia kucing, Mau kalian apakan Serigala itu?" tanya Naruto pada Koruka.

Koruka menatap ke arah Naruto, ia tidak bisa merasakan adanya energy sihir apapun ditubuh Naruto namun, energy alam yang ia miliki mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh main main dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja akan menjadikannya milik kami" jawab Koruka.

"Kalau gitu, rantai dia dengan baik, karena Serigala itu adalah anjing dan anjing adalah musuh alami kucing" ucap Naruto sedikit meledek.

"Ara kau perhatian sekali, baiklah aku akan merantai anjing ini dengan baik" ucap Koruka dengan nada menggoda.

"Arthur ayo kita harus siap siap pergi dari sini" ucap Koruka pada lelaki berambut pirang dengan kacamata, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengambil pedangnya lalu menusukkannya ke kepala Fennir dan Fennir yang ganas itu tiba tiba terlihat jinak.

"Selamat tinggal Shirone" ucap Kuroka sambil tersenyum manis lalu menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran energy berwarna ungu yah itulah menurut Naruto, jika dalam pandangan orang dari dimensi DxD, maka mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Naruto pun turun dari langit dan berjalan ke arah Sona.

"Yo Sona-san kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

Sona hanya tersenyum dan berjalan lalu menatap lekat Naruto.

"Ah kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun" ucap Sona sambil tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah lama lama sekali, semenjak aku ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, ketika aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat" ucap Naruto, namun Sona terlihat bingung dan ragu bahwa yang dihadapannya Naruto, karena ia ingat betul ciri ciri Naruto secara detail.

"Maaf, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa percaya kalau kau adalah Naruto, karena Naruto yang aku kenal adalah manusia biasa yang polos dan juga matanya tidak hitam melainkan biru langit" ucap Sona tidak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah Naruto.

"Soal kenapa aku lemah waktu itu karena ingatan pentingku menghilang dalam jumblah yang cukup banyak, lalu soal mata, kau bisa minta penjelasan dari Obito, karena dia yang paling tau" ucap Naruto, ia tidak ingin menceritakan atau menjawab pertanyaan Sona yang satu ini, karena jujur saja, ia sangat tidak pandai mengarang cerita, kalau ia jawab jujur emangnya Sona bisa percaya.

"Ehm Ojou-san, Naruto, waktu dalam pertarungan di perang besar dunia Shinobi yang ke empat kehilangan kedua matanya, beruntungnya saat perang usai ada yang mendonorkan matanya pada Naruto, itu sebabnya mata Naruto berbeda dari sebelumnya" jawab Obito secara logis.

"Pe perang kau bilang?!" tanya Sona tak percaya.

"Em, dunia kami waktu itu sedang dalam keadaan peperangan yang sangat mengerikan, banyak Shinobi yang mati, kami bertarung menghadapi, Juubi, Juubi sangatlah kuat, lalu setelah menghadapi Juubi kami harus melawan dewi yang kekuatannya tidak terbatas, Kaguya namanya, aku, Obito dan temanku Sasuke, Sakura dan juga guru Kakashi, kami berjuang bersama menghadapi Kaguya hingga akhirnya kami semua berhasil menyegel Kaguya walau dengan bayaran kebutaanku" tambah Naruto dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

"Naruto-kun, maaf meragukanmu!" ucap Sona meminta maaf sambil menunduk, Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sona.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf karena tidak sempat mengajakmu kencan waktu itu, mah bagaimana kalau kita kencan sekarang Sona, mumpung kita bertemu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita melakukan kencan pertama kita setelah beberapa tahun terpisah" ungkap Naruto, yah, meskipun, ditempat Sona waktu perpisahannya tidak sampai satu tahun, karena Sona masih sekolah, yang artinya dalam perhitungan dunia Sona, Naruto dan Sona hanya berpisah selama beberapa bulan atau minggu saja, namun di dunia Naruto, dari kejadian Road to ninja sampai peperangan dunia Shinobi selesai itu benar benar sangat lama.

"Ah, ayo kita lakukan kencan pertama kita" ucap Sona yang secara tidak sadar menangis haru.

"Kaichou, akhirnya impian Kaichou bertemu lelaki idaman Kaichou telah tercapai" ucap Tsubaki ia juga ikut ikutan meneteskan air mata, semua orang disana hanya bisa terharu, kecuali Saji yang menggalau, karena ia baru tau kalau Sona memiliki seorang pacar, yang berkekuatan dewa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memandang Saji.

"Hoy, Saji, kemari" panggil Naruto, Saji pun ikut saja dan saat sudah berada dihadapan Naruto, Naruto pun mengacungkan jempolnya "Tadi kau sungguh membantu" ucap Naruto pada Saji.

"Eh" Saji bingung karena ia tidak terlalu merasa memiliki peran dalam hal ini bagaimana ia bisa dikatakan sangat membantu "Anu, em tuan siapa?" tanya Saji.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi no Kami, lalu Yondai Rikudou sennin" jawab Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ka kau adalah dewa?" tanya Saji kaget.

"Hanya gelar, aslinya aku juga manusia" jawab Naruto dengan santai lalu mengacungkan tinjunya pada Saji.

"Eh" Saji bingung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ini adalah bentuk salam pertemanan antar lelaki, adu kepalan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan pada Saji. Saji tersenyum dan membalas salam itu dengan mengadu kepalan tangannya dan akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menahan tubuh Srigala itu, aku pasti akan panik karena dorongan Rasenshuriken sangatlah kuat kalau sampai Rasenshuriken terdorong mencapai tempat ini dan meledak bisa bisa Sona-chan terkena serangan, maka dari itu Saji aku berterima kasih" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

Saji pun tersenyum sedikit bangga, yah kalau tidak bisa bisa seluruh teman temannya jadi korban jurus pemuda berambut pirang yang menyelamatkannya dari maut.

"Oh iya darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Saji.

"Aku tau, karena aku pernah bersekolah di Kouh selama beberapa bulan" jawab Naruto.

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Rias dan yang lain berserta dengan Saji, yah, mereka kaget karena mereka kehilangan ingatan tentang Naruto, apalagi Naruto hanya akrab dengan Sona, sehingga, ya hanya Sona yang masih ingat Naruto dan kenal dengan Naruto lah yang tidak kaget.

"Kenapa kalian kaget, bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau aku tidak mengada ngada" ucap Sona mereka.

"E eh i itu ka karena ka kami tidak menyangkanya" ucap Rias kaget akan hal itu.

"Naruto karena aku sudah tau siapa kau, mungkin saatnya kau harus tau siapa kami" ucap Sona, sambil memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, seolah ia takut kalau Naruto malah akan menjauhinya ketika mengetahui fakta tentang dirinya dan teman temannya, suasana menjadi tegang dibalik diamnya Sona, Saji tau apa yang Sona rasakan ia hanya bisa bergumam pelan begitu juga Tsubaki ia hanya bisa diam melihat ketua mereka kesulitan menyampaikan siapa mereka.

{Tap} Naruto langsung menyentuh kedua bahu Sona.

"Tak peduli siapapun kau, yang pasti kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk bertemu dan hidup bersama denganmu, aku tidak peduli sekelam apapun masa lalumu, selama kita bisa bersama aku masih menerimanya" ucap Naruto pada Sona, Sona dan yang lain kaget bukan main, wajah Sona sedikit merona dibuatnya karena wajah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Ninggen" ucap Loki yang ada disana karena dibopong oleh Valkyrie yang bernama Rosseweise.

"Loki!" ucap kaget mereka.

"Tenang, dia tidak bisa bergerak, karena terikat oleh segel milikku" ucap Naruto menenangkan kumpulan iblis muda.

"Jadi apa maksudmu Dewa sombong?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertama panggil aku Loki" ucap Loki lagi pada Naruto, Sona kaget melihat Loki mau ngobrol dengan Naruto yang merupakan musuh dari Loki.

"Baiklah Loki apa maksud dari ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia itu sama sepertiku, dia bukan manusia Naruto, dia adalah mahluk yang paling hina dari semua kitab suci" ucap Loki, Naruto hanya diam, Sona menundukan kepalanya. "Dia dan semua teman temannya adalah Iblis, kecuali orang yang membopongku kemari dia adalah Valkyrie, jadi saat mengetahui ini apa kau masih mencintai kekasihmu?" tanya Loki pada Naruto.

Tubuh Sona bergetar, ia sudah siap untuk dibenci dan ditolak oleh Naruto, namun hal yang tak ia sangka dia dapatkan, yaitu, Naruto memeluknya, semua mata terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Aku akan tetap mencintainya, Loki, mungkin memang benar dia adalah iblis, namun, dia memiliki hati yang baik bagaikan manusia, ia memiliki kemurnian kebaikan dan kejahatan dalam porsi yang seimbang, aku mencintainya karena ia adalah dia, karena Sona adalah Sona, lalu aku mencintai Sona karena kesan pertamaku padanya, dia baik, tulus dan sangat disiplin, tidak seperti dirimu, meskipun kau dewa, aku bisa merasakan niat jahatmu, emosi negatif yang menginginkan kehancuran, berbeda dengan Sona, meskipun ia adalah iblis, namun emosinya positif, ia ingin melindungi apa yang ada disekitarnya, lalu melangkah maju kedepan, itulah mengapa aku mencintainya" jawab panjang Naruto sambil menatap Loki dengan tajam.

"Oh jadi begitu, selamat Sitri, kau tidak dibenci oleh dewa shinobi" ucap Loki lalu ia sudah pasrah dengan hukuman yang akan ia terima.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Sona, ia terharu akan jawaban Naruto yah siapa yang tidak terharu dengan jawaban seorang lelaki yang isinya adalah pernyataan cinta yang luar biasa, Sona pun membalas pelukan Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

Obito hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto, lalu muncul diwajah ekspresi jail.

"Ehm, aku tau, sangat bahagianya seorang kekasih yang lama terpisah bertemu kembali, namun kamu juga harus ingat tempat Naruto" ucap Obito mengganggu Naruto dan Sona, akhirnya kedua insan itu terpaksa memisah kan diri mereka dan akhirnya wajah mereka berdua bersemu.

"Naruto-kun, aku dan yang lain akan membawa Loki, ke tempat pertemuan, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sona dengan nada datar dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Em, terserah, aku belum mengenal tempat ini, jadi aku harap aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jalan jalan bersamamu" jawab Naruto "Iyakan Obito?" tambah Naruto sambil menatap Obito.

"Em" ucap Obito sambil mengangguk, Sona dan yang lain pun pergi membawa Loki menghadap Dewa Odin.

"Hoy, Dewa Shinobi, bisa kau bebaskan aku dari segelmu" pinta Loki.

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku melakukannya.?" tanya Naruto pada Loki.

"Naruto-kun, jangan dengarkan dia" ucap Sona sambil menatap tajam Loki yang menurutnya sedang mencoba menipu Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan macam macam padamu dan juga orang orang yang kau sayangi" ucap Loki.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan aku yang masih mengikatmu?, menurutku malah lebih aman jika kau terus terikat" tanya Naruto pada Loki, menurutnya keuntungan yang disebut Loki sudah ia dapatkan dari mengekang Loki.

"Aku akan jadi sekutumu" jawab Loki pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu jadi sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Loki.

"Benarkah kau mau bersekutu denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku memang dewa yang terlemah di Asgard tapi aku juga orang yang cukup pintar dibandingkan dewa dewa di Asgard" jawab Loki pada Naruto, yang menyatakan kalau ia jauh lebih berguna jika dalam membuat strategi.

"Baiklah, tapi boleh aku bertanya padamu?" pinta Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Loki, para iblis muda dan Valkyrie hanya menyimak perbincangan dua dewa yang berbeda dunia ini.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayakan dewa kejahatan sepertimu menanggung tugas membuat dan menjaga perdamaian?" tanya Naruto pada Loki.

"Entahlah, cuman saat melihatmu yang menceramahiku tentang aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang dewa, maka aku ingin belajar darimu tentang bagaimana cara menjadi dewa yang pantas, karena aku tak pernah di akui oleh para dewa Asgard karena kekuatanku yang jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan mereka" ucap Loki dengan nada muram, ia bahkan menganggap Odin itu pilih kasih kepada ia dan Thor, ia masih ingat dimana ia membuat sebuah senjata dari sebuah topeng dan topeng itu jatuh kedunia manusia, akhirnya Odin marah meminta Loki mengambil topeng itu, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya marah, tapi kekuatannya yang diambil, dan ia selalu dibanding bandingkan dengan Thor lah yang membuat ia tidak senang, hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan berjuang habis habisan untuk merebut topeng sakti itu ditangan manusia.

"Loki, seseorang dipandang bukan dari kekuatannya semata, namun dari jasa dan sifat mereka terhadap orang lain, jika kau ingin dihormati, maka hormati orang lain terlebih dahulu, jika kau ingin dimaafkan, maka mintalah pada mereka, dan saat mereka berbuat salah padamu maafkan mereka, maka dengan itu kau akan dianggap dewa paling bijak, satu lagi, kalau bisa aku harap semua dewa itu setia pada satu istri dan tidak menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, seperti dewa mitologi Yunani, menurutku mereka itu adalah binatang karena main kawin saja dengan wanita yang mereka sukai, terutama Zeus dan Posedon, mereka tak ubahnya sebagai binatang yang terus menggauli wanita dari mana saja hanya untuk memuaskan birahinya, dari dewa Yunani itu hanya satu yang aku anggap, Hades, karena dia adalah dewa yang selama ini hanya mencintai satu wanita dan setia padanya, lalu orang yang merelakan kekasihnya berpisah padanya selama satu musim dan kembali lagi padanya di musim berikutnya dan ia tidak menikah dengan wanita lain lagi" jawab Naruto pada Loki secara panjang lebar.

"Jadi singkatnya, orang yang punya Harem itu adalah binatang?" ucap Loki menyimpulkan jawaban Naruto.

"Iya jika mereka melakukannya tanpa suatu ikatan, yah saat ketemu main ketemu main, kan kaya binatang, tapi beda kalau sudah menikah, ia bebas, karena sudah terikat dan juga ada tanggung jawab untuk merawat anak dari istri istrinya" jawab Naruto panjang lebar tentang pandanganya terhadap Harem, jujur Issei sempat pundung saat mendengar kata iya dari Naruto, namun ketika mendengar sampai habis, tekat Issei untuk membuat Harem kembali muncul.

"Sungguh, kau sangat unik, mah aku harap aku bisa belajar banyak darimu, tapi kelihatannya aku harus dikurung dulu oleh Odin selama beberapa tahun" ucap Loki, agak murung Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan Loki, dari dewa sombong menjadi sedikit rendah hati dihadapan Naruto, Naruto juga merasakan kesungguhan niat Loki untuk menjadi dewa yang baik.

Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Loki, hanya bisa bisa tercengang karena Dewa jahat Loki tiba tiba ingin merubah dirinya dari pandangan orang orang hanya karena melihat Naruto, bahkan Rosseweis terkejut akan hal itu, lalu tersenyum karena Loki seorang dewa tampan dari Mitologi Norse ini mencoba untuk berubah menjadi dewa yang baik.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda benar benar seorang manusia yang menyandang gelar dewa, atau anda ini adalah seorang dewa yang sebenarnya, karena dari yang saya lihat, jurus jurus anda sungguh sangat kuat, bahkan kemampuan penyembuh anda benar benar sangat diatas akal sehat, meskipun aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan sihir ditubuhmu, kau seperti seseorang dengan kekuatan asing yang belum pernah dimiliki oleh mahluk mitologi lain?" tanya Rosseweise dengan hormat, semua orang langsung penasaran.

"Aku manusia, murni manusia, aku tinggal di sebuah dunia yang hanya ada manusia dan beberapa monster berekor dan hewan ajaib yang bisa bicara" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau manusia dari dunia lain" ucap Rias menyimpulkan jawaban Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sona hanya diam dan mendengarkan lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kekuatan kami disebut Chakra, sejarah chakra dimulai saat ada seorang wanita cantik turun dari langit lalu ia mengatakan tujuannya membuat perdamaian(Namanya Kaguya), ia menikah dengan seorang pemimpin desa, namun Kaguya dipitnah sehingga sang suaminya dengan terpaksa, dengan ke adaan sedang mengandung atau hamil ia berusaha lari dari kejaran prajurit lalu saat sampai di pohon shinju, ia mengambil buahnya dan memakannya, lalu buah itu memberikan kekuatan chakra pada gadis itu dan akhirnya dia menciptakan perdamaian dengan membawa semua orang ke dunia mimpi menggunakan Mugen Tsuki no me, lalu anak anaknya tubuh dengan chakra.

Dan kemudian, Kaguya ibu dari chakra ini, harus melawan anak anaknya yang menentang keras ibunya karena menganggap manusia itu adalah orang yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, lalu berakhir pertarungan hebat, namun sang anak berhasil menyegel sang ibu, kemudian chakra Kaguya terbagi menjadi semblian bagian dan memiliki wujud monster dan mereka adalah Biju, berikutnya Hagoromo, salah satu anak Kaguya berpetualang dan memberikan chakranya pada manusia dan melatih mereka menggunakan chakra, melalui jalan ninshou.

Ia memiliki anak Ashura dan Indra, Bla bla bla, singkat cerita Kaguya bangkit lagi dan kami yang berusaha menyegel, ibu dari chakra itu yang kekuatan chakranya sangat tidak ada batasnya" ucap Naruto lagi ia bercerita sangat panjang sampai akhirnya mereka menemui seorang iblis kuat bernama Sainarog Bael.

"Wah ternyata kalian sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuan" ucap seorang yang terlihat seperti manusia namun sebenarnya iblis dengan perawakan penuh otot dan rambut hitam serta mata agak ungu.

"Ah, semua itu berkat bantuan dari pacarnya Sona" jawab Rias sambil menyentuh kepalanya agak pusing karena ia iri melihat Sona bisa dekat dengan Naruto sedangkan ia memang dekat dengan Issei, namun cinta Issei terbagi dengan wanita lain, bahkan Issei masih saja menyebutnya dengan sebutan Boucho.

Sainaroge Bael itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum, ia tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan sihir, namun dikatakan Naruto bisa mengalahkan Loki hal itu membuatnya sangat tertarik.

"Loki aku sudah percaya padamu, jadi aku akan melonggarkan segelnya sedikit" ucap Naruto lalu akhirnya aksara fuinya menghilang, namun sebenarnya masih ada yah tersembunyi, itu tentu untuk jaga jaga, jika Loki menghianati Naruto maka segel itu akan bereaksi.

Loki yang sudah bisa bergerak itu bukannya melawan ia memilih mengikuti mereka ke tempat Odin.

"Hoy bocah pirang siapa namamu" sapa Seinarog Bael pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, manusia dan pacar dari Sona Sitri" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Heh kau kelihatan kuat, maukah kau sparring melawanku?" tanya Sairaoge Bael, ternyata ini orang hampir sama saja dengan Vali yang doyan berantem.

"Tentu tapi bukan sekarang, karena aku merasa sangat lelah, maklum aku hanya seorang manusia" jawab Naruto dengan santai, sang Bael juga tersenyum, ia paham maksud Naruto lalu ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau minggu depan bagaimana?" tanya sang Bael pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja" balas Naruto sambil menyatukan kepalan mereka lalu mereka sama sama tersenyum.

'Pancaran mata yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan satu armada iblis jika ia bertarung dengan serius' batin Bael melihat pandangan tajam dimata Naruto menandakan kekuatan Naruto.

"Sona-san"

"Hn ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hm apa manusia diperbolehkan untuk tinggal sementara di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, namun dalam ke adaan tertentu, mungkin akan diperbolehkan" jawab Sona pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kita kedunia manusia, aku ingin tinggal sementara disini bersama Obito, sampai urusanmu di dunia ini sudah selesai, karena aku sangat ingin bisa bersamamu dalam waktu yang lama setelah kita terpisah dalam waktu yang lama" ucap Naruto menyampaikan keinginannya pada Sona.

"Naruto kau enakpunya pacar, bagaimana denganku yang tidak mengenal siap siapa disini, apa kau ingin aku duduk dipojokan untuk melihat kemesraan kalian berdua?" tanya Obito dengan wajah yang mulai berlilihan air mata menandakan ia ingin mengatakan kalau Nauto itu kejam.

Semua orang langsung Swedrop melihat Obito dan pola pikirnya yang terlalu mendalam untuk para jomblo ngenes yang enggak laku-laku, Saji merasa kasihan dengan Obito Lalu mendekat ke arah Obito dan berkata.

"Sabarlah Obito karena, masih banyak wanita, yang mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu, karena kekuatanmu yang hebat" ucap Saji pada Obito, Obito merasa terhibur dan menatap Saji dengan lilihan air matanya.

"Be benarkah itu?"

"Ah mungkin" jawab Saji ragu ragu, namun Obito langsung semangat dan menyampaikan ke inginannya.

"Kalian semua ada yang mau jadi pacarku?!" tanya lantang Obito pada para gadis di dunia DxD, yah untung mereka belum kembali ke kota, jadi yang dengar cuman Rias dan teamnya, Sona, Tsubaki, Rosseweise, Irina, Loki, Seinaroge Bael dan Naruto sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab mereka semua serentak, Obito langsung pundung di dan memeluk lutut sambil menulis nulis tanah di dataran itu dengan jari lalu mengeluarkan aura hitam ditubuhnya, lalu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati untuk kebodohannya, semua orang langsung kembali swedrop akan kejadian itu, terutama Saji yang mencoba mendongkrak semangat Obito langsung kecewa karena Obito jadi pundung kembali.

Naruto pun mendatangi Obito dan menyentuh bahunya, Obito menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Aku memang belum terlalu mengenalmu Obito, tapi sebagai teman aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini, seorang wanita tidak akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya, jadi aku pikir kau harus mencari cintamu lalu, berusahalah untuk dekat dengannya dan akhirnya berpacaran lalu tahap akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia hingga tua" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur temannya ini, yah Obito kembali ke sikap konyolnya meskipun sebenarnya Obito ini, bukan tokoh utama ataupun rivalnya namun Obito adalah Patnernya sehingga ia harus menjaga perasaan patnernya ini agar tidak membencinya.

Obito pun sedikit tersenyum lalu bangkit dengan menghapus air matanya dan berkata.

"Naruto kata katamu sangat menyentuh, aku akan mencari cinta sejatiku mulai dari sekarang" ucap Obito, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu serius, karena ia masih sangat mencintai Rin jadi apa bisa ia mencari pengganti Rin di dunia baru yang bahkan baru ia ketahui beberapa menit lalu.

"Obito mari kita pandang masa depan kita dengan cerah, lalu bayangkan saat kita pulang kerumah ketika selesai bekerja, ada seorang wanita dirumah dan juga anak kecil yang mengucapkan salam dengan kalimat *Selamat datang Anata* atau anak kecil akan mengatakan *Selamat datang Otousan* itu adalah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, apalagi kalau kita punya banyak anak dimasa depan pasti rumah akan terasa ramai dan hangat bukan" ucap semangat Naruto sambil menatap langit dan secara ajaib cahaya tiba tiba menyinari tubuh mereka berdua, bagaikan telah mendapatkan berkah dari dewa, semua orang kembali swedrop akan kelakuan dua manusia yang punya kekuatan super ini, terutama Sona yang melihat kelakuan Naruto jauh lebih aneh dari sebelumnya dan jauh lebih hangat pada sahabatnya dan dirinya.

"Ah, wakata, aku bisa melihat bayi menangis dimasa depanku nanti" gumam Obito sambil menangis haru, sedangkan Saji, Issei dan para lelaki lain, hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian ajaib itu.

"Ayo bangun teman, buktikan pada dunia, bahwa mantan penjahat terkuat sepertimu bisa mendapatkan pasangan" ucap Naruto pada Obito, Obito hanya mengangguk dan berdiri bersama Naruto dan dengan semangat mengatakan.

"Kami-sama lihatlah suatu saat nanti aku akan punya seribu istri!" seru Obito, Naruto langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Obito, sedangkan Issei yang mendengar deklarasi super milik Obito langsung mendekat dengan Obito dan mengacungkan tinjunya ke arah Obito.

"Obito-san atau siapapun kau, aku tidak akan kalah, lihat saja, aku akan menjadi raja harem dengan satu milyar istri" teriak Issei juga mendeklarasikan keinginannya pada Obito.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah padamu, karena aku melihat masa depanku nanti akan memiliki satu terlyun istri" ucap Obito sambil mengadu kepalan dengan Issei.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" teriak semua orang mendengar dua orang lelaki yang ternyata punya cita cita harem, meskipun sebenarnya Obito tidak punya niat untuk melakukan hal itu, namun nasi sudah jadi bubur ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kalimat itu, jadi apa boleh buat.

 **Skipe time.**

Sekarang mereka berada di Meikai kota kekuasaan Gremory dimana disana di rajai oleh seorang Maou dengan gelar Lucifer, Naruto, Obito, Sona dan yang lain berjalan dengan santai, lalu mengantar Loki bertemu dengan ayah para dewa Asgard Odin.

Disana mereka benar benar terkejut karena mendengar cerita mereka, Loki dikalahkan sebelum Mionir datang dan juga yang mengalahkannya seorang manusia, namun keterkejutan mereka bukan pada hal itu melainkan manusia yang mengalahkan Loki meminta Odin untuk tidak menghukum Loki dan meminta agar Loki menjadi dewa pribadinya.

"Odin-sama!" seru Naruto pada dewa berjenggot panjang dan penuh uban itu dengan mata satu, sang dewa menatap Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghukum anakmu sendiri, aku tau dia berbuat kesalahan fatal, tapi dia bilang sekarang ia ingin berubah, jadi aku mohon ijinkan dia menjadi Dewa pribadiku, aku yang akan menjamin kelakuannya" pinta Naruto pada Odin sambil bersujud memohon hal itu, meskipun sebenarnya kekuatan Naruto itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh seluruh dewa dari berbagai mitologi, namun ia tidak mau melakukannya, dan ia menghormati seluruh dewa dari mitologinya, namun Naruto tetap tidak bisa mentolelrir tindakan nyeleweng para dewa yang suka berbuat sesukanya, seperti yang ada di mitologi Olympus, hampir semua dewanya Berengsek, Dewa macam apa yang mengawini manusia dan menggauli banyak wanita tanpa ikatan pernikahan, lalu dewa macam apa yang seenaknya mengutuk manusia, dan menghukum raksasa yang telah berjasa pada manusia membawa api Olympus ke bumi.

"Manusia, bagaimana kau bisa yakin bisa mengubah kelakuan Loki yang sudah ribuan tahun selalu berkelakuan buruk?" tanya Odin.

"Aku bisa merasakan emosi negatif dan niat jahat semua mahluk hidup, sehingga jika ia bersamaku aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan itu sesuatu yang baik atau jahat, jika ia berbuat jahat aku akan mengekangnya dengan fuin yang sudah ku pasang di tubuh anakmu itu" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan tenang.

"Kau bisa mengekang dewa?" tanya Odin.

"Bukan hanya mengekang dewa, tapi aku juga bisa membunuhnya kalau saja Valkyrie itu tidak menghalangiku" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Rossewiese.

"Apa benar itu Rosseweise?" tanya Odin pada Valkyrie miliknya itu.

"Em, itu benar Odin-sama" jawab Rosseweise pada Odin, Odin menatap Naruto dengan senyum, lalu bertanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan anak nakal ini?" tanya Odin pada Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk Loki.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanya pada Loki anakmu bagaimana aku mengalahkannya" jawab Naruto sambil ngorek kuping, Chakra Naruto terisi dengan cepat, entah kenapa, karena regenerasi energynya sangat cepat itu sekarang ia sudah berada ditingkat Over god power miliknya sekali lagi, namun ia sama sekali tidak mau menunjukan kekuatan besarnya, ia menahan dan mengekang kekuatan chakra yang sangat besar itu.

"Hn baiklah, sekarang Loki adalah tanggung jawabmu manu"

"Panggil saja Naruto, aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa akrab" potong Naruto.

"Ah aku mengerti Naruto-san" ucap Odin, "Sanah sekarang kau harus ikut dengannya" ucap Odin, Loki pun mendatangi Naruto dengan pelan dan saat mereka berhadapan Naruto bergakata.

"Loki, selamat datang di keluarga Uzumaki" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Em" gumam pelan Loki.

"Hoy Dewa Sombong Loki apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Obito pada dewa berambut panjang itu.

Loki menatap Obito dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Yah aku sudah punya, bahkan punya anak, tidak seperti dirimu shinobi jomblo" balas Loki, Obito langsung menyentuh dadanya, ia merasa tercekak akan ucapan Loki.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha" semua orang tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Anu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Naruto-san" tanya sorang lelaki berambut merah Crimson, dan kalian pasti tau dia adalah kakak dari Rias, sang Maou menyandang gelar Lucifer.

" **Jekukan jutsu Jigen no michi** " jawab Naruto dengan santai

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari Naruto-tan?" kali ini seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan gaya twintail dan mata ungu seperti Sona, dadanya juga gede, ia mengenakan pakaian Cossplayer gadis penyihir, dia adalah Maou Leviatan kakak dari Sona Sitri, namanya adalah Serafall, terlihat Sona menyentuh dahinya akan kelakuan kakaknya wajahnya Sewdrop dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Serafall berada didekatnya hanya diam dan menatap Serafall dengan pandangan datar lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku datang kemari karena, pacarku ini sedang dalam kesulitan menghadapi Loki dan peliharaannya" jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Sona, Sona yang dirangkul Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bersemu merah dan kepala sedikit tertunduk karena malu.

"Eh, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" kaget seluruh ruang pertemuan, kecuali, Rias dan teamnya yang memang sudah tau dari awal, yah kekagetan mereka adalah seorang iblis murni bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia seperti Naruto.

"Ara ara, Sona-tan udah punya pacar kok enggak bilang bilang?" tanya Serafall sedikit menggoda.

"Ehm, biar aku jelaskan" ujar Obito yang tiba tiba muncul di samping Serafall.

"Obito-san!" kaget Naruto.

"Omoshiroi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Sona merahasiakan hubungan mereka, jangan bilang hanya karena ia tidak ingin pacarnya direbut olehku, ara ara" ucap Serafall dengan nada menggoda.

"Ara ara Serafall Leviatan-sama kenapa malah meniru saya" ucap Akeno ikut ikutan bahkan nekat mendekati Naruto dan berniat memeluknya namun dengan cepat Sona memberikan death glare dengan kepala naga es yang muncul di tangannya seperti sarung tangan atau Gautel.

"Ara ara menakutkan sekali Kaichou kalau sedang cemburu bisa memasang aura membunuh seperti ini" ucap Akeno dengan santai seolah tak terintimidasi.

"Ehm jadi dimulai dari pertemuan mereka, Naruto bilang saat bertemu Sona ia tidak ingat apa apa tentang masa lalunya kecuali namanya, maka dari itu Sona merawat dan mengajarinya berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan, maka dari sana, hubungan mereka semakin berkembang, rasa suka sudah muncul disaat Naruto pertama kali di sekolahkan Sona" ucap Obito bercerita dan akhirnya seluruh iblis muda diruangan itu mulai mendengarkan dengan simak, Naruto hanya mengirim pandangan membunuh ke arah Obito.

"Oy Naruto dia perlu penjelasan jadi apa salahnya aku menjelaskannya?" tanya Obito.

"Salahnya kau menceritakan hal hal memalukan itu didepan orang banyak Obito aku dan Sona juga masih disini, jika kau berani melanjutkannya" {Cling} Naruto dan Sona menghilang.

"Eh" gumam mereka, Loki juga kaget melihat hal itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan kisah cinta heires Sitri ini, jadi saat ia mengatakan kalau dia dan Sona masih disini, jadi aku memindahkan mereka ke rumah keluarga Sitri, artinya aku memulangkan Sona dan Naruto ikut bersama Sona, karena aku penasaran dengan kisahnya, jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi menceritakannya" ucap seorang iblis berambut hijau dengan mata biru, ia adalah Ajuka Beelzebub, ahli sihir terutama Teleportasi.

"Ajuka, kau benar benar licik" ucap Loki yang mulai ngeri dengan kenakalan Ajuka karena penasaran.

"Jadi begini" lanjut Obito menceritakan semua kisah cinta Naruto dan Sona, waktu di seri pertama.

 **Setelah beberapa lama kemudian.**

"Jadi kesimpulannya Obito-san, Sona tak pernah menceritakan soal Naruto kepada keluarganya atau orang lain, karena tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto dalam masalah supranatural, karena waktu itu dia mengira Naruto adalah manusia biasa yang merupakan manusia dari dunia lain yang sedang hilang ingatan" simpul Ajuka yang mulai mengerti alur rumit percintaan Naruto dan Sona.

"Yah begitulah, Naruto orang yang benci buku itu, bahkan rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari buku di perpustakaan ninja, hanya untuk menciptakan jurus baru yang membuatnya bisa kemari" tambah Obito.

"Sungguh cinta yang luar biasa"

"Tapi masalahnya, jika Tetua iblis sampai mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti akan memaksa Sona, mereinkarnasikan Naruto atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuknya Sona akan di usir dari Meikai" ucap Sirzechs.

"Jika sampai itu terjadi aku tidak akan tinggal diam" ucap Serafall pada saat itu.

"Su sudahlah, aku rasa aku ingin mencari Naruto sekarang" gumam Obito lalu menghilang disedot sebuah portal berputar.

"Heh, aku juga" tambah Loki lalu menghialng dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **Bersambung.**

- **Kenapa aku buat, cerita dengan alur kacau? Munkin karena aku masih pemula, dan belum berpengalaman dengan dunia Fiksi, lalu saya harap kalian para senpai mau membimbing saya untuk menuntun Fic ini sampai tamat.**

 **-Soal jumblah seri cerita ini, saya akan katakan mungkin ini seri terakhir dengan jumblah 7 episode.**

 **-Soal kenapa Naruto mencapai Over God Power, itu disebabkan karena melakukan jutsu perpindahan dunia itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan kekuatan yang hanya sebatas, Super power atau Overpower, soal masalah musuh yang sebanding, saya akan membuatnya sendiri jadi akan ada Original Karakter Antagonis buatanku sendiri jika memang di karakter DxD ini tidak ada yang sanggup menandingi Naruto dalam level itu.**

 **-Oh iya kalau kalian ingin bantu, saya ingin banget, kalian cariin pair yang tepat untuk Obito dan Loki yang sekarang jadi teman Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], [Obito Uchiha,.?], [Loki,.?]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 3: Humur Absrub Naruto dan kawan kawan**

 **Setelah beberapa lama kemudian.**

"Jadi kesimpulannya Obito-san, Sona tak pernah menceritakan soal Naruto kepada keluarganya atau orang lain, karena tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto dalam masalah supranatural, karena waktu itu dia mengira Naruto adalah manusia biasa yang merupakan manusia dari dunia lain yang sedang hilang ingatan" simpul Ajuka yang mulai mengerti alur rumit percintaan Naruto dan Sona.

"Yah begitulah, Naruto orang yang benci buku itu, bahkan rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari buku di perpustakaan ninja, hanya untuk menciptakan jurus baru yang membuatnya bisa kemari" tambah Obito.

"Sungguh cinta yang luar biasa"

"Tapi masalahnya, jika Tetua iblis sampai mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti akan memaksa Sona, mereinkarnasikan Naruto atau mungkin kemungkinan terburuknya Sona akan di usir dari Meikai" ucap Sirzechs.

"Jika sampai itu terjadi aku tidak akan tinggal diam" ucap Serafall pada saat itu.

"Su sudahlah, aku rasa aku ingin mencari Naruto sekarang" gumam Obito lalu menghilang disedot sebuah portal berputar.

"Heh, aku juga" tambah Loki lalu menghialng dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **Di kediaman atau di kota Meikai tempat kekuasaan keluarga Sitri.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sona sedang berdiri di tengah kota dengan wajah datar, mereka berdua nampak begitu kesal, kenapa, karena Naruto sangat yakin ini adalah perbuatan salah satu dari orang orang yang disana agar bisa mendengarkan cerita mereka tanpa gangguan.

"Sona-san kau tau ini perbuatan siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Sona kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah ulah salah seorang Maou, dia adalah Ajuka Beelzebub, seorang Maou yang mampu memindahkan atau menteleport siapa saja sesuka hatinya kemanapun" jawab Sona, sebenarnya ia juga kesal, namun ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena mereka dikirim ke kota.

"Haaaaaah, aku yakin Obito bakal ngoceh dan memberitahukan semuanya aku benar benar tidak bisa membungkam mulutnya" gumam Naruto.

"Mah tak apa, lagi pula anggap saja, Beelzebub-sama ingin kita menikmati kencan kita yang pertama bukan" ucap Sona sambil memegang tangan Naruto, Naruto menatap Sona dengan santai lalu tersenyum, ia membenarkan pendapat dari Sona tentang hal itu.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, ya aku oke oke saja" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Sona lalu akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan kencan mereka dengan menjelajahi seluruh bagian kota iblis, terlihat Sona begitu riang dan cerita seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya, sedangkan Naruto ia juga sama gembiranya, sampai mereka memasuki sebuah Festival dan disana Naruto banyak memenangkan hadiah dari berbagai permainan yang ada disana, dan semuanya diberikan pada Sona.

Tiba tiba sebuah portek muncul dan Obito pun keluar dari portek itu.

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto" ucap Obito.

Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Obito karena sudah menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sona lalu sekarang mengganggu kencan pertama mereka.

"Ah Naruto akhirnya ketemu juga, tadi ka,,mi berrr,, mah maaf mengganggu" ucap Loki yang tiba tiba pergi lagi dengan lingkaran sihirnya, Obito hanya mengangkat alis matanya, ketika melihat Loki pergi ia tidak tau kenapa Loki pergi, sebenarnya alasan Loki adalah agar tidak mengganggu Naruto dan Sona, apa lagi Loki tau kalau suasana hati Naruto sedang naik turun sekarang, namun Obito tidak peka akan hal itu, maklum udah lama enggak jatuh cinta jadi ia udah lupa gimana rasanya di ganggu saat sedang kencan.

"Anu Naruto-san" sapa Obito ia merasa agak dingin, padahal cuaca malam ini tidak berangin.

"Sona-san kau tau apa penyebab amarahku meluap malam ini"

"Em" sahut Sona sambil menatap tajam Obito, yah Naruto dan Sona sedang dalam kondisi dimana mereka memiliki emosi yang masih belum terkontrol.

Wajah Obito langsung berkeringat dingin melihat pandangan Sona dan Naruto yang seolah mengisyaratkan agar ia pergi atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hoy Obito, kau tau malam ini emosiku sedang naik turun, jadi aku harap kau tidak muncul untuk mengganggu kegiatan kami sampai kami berdua benar benar sudah tenang" ucap Naruto pada saat itu dan sekarang Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan aura yang cukup kuat yaitu, aura membunuh yang hanya di arahkan pada satu target yaitu Obito.

Obito begitu ketakutan sampai tiba tiba lingkaran sihir berwarna putih kebiruan dengan lambang Raja iblis Leviatan, membuat mereka bertiga kaget dan munculah Serafall dengan senyum manisnya.

"Waah akhirnya aku berada dikot,,a" ucapan Serafall terhenti ketika 2 pasang mata menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Leviatan-sama pas sekali!" Seru Obito sambil menyentuh bahu Serafall dan membuat Serafall menatap ke arahnya.

"Eeh" gumam Serafall wajahnya tiba tiba bersemu ketika mata mereka berdua saling menatap, Naruto dan Sona bingung dan saling menatap, seolah mereka bertanya tanya, ada hubungan apa Obito dengan kakaknya Sona.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Obito lalu berlari sambil menarik tangan Serefall menjauh dari Naruto dan Sona.

"A, aaanu Obito-san?" tanya Serafall gugup karena baru kali ini dia sentuh dan ditarik oleh seorang lelaki selain ayahnya, lalu setelah itu Obito bersembunyi di balik bangunan.

"Huh selamat selamat, Untung ada kau, kalau tidak aku bisa kena ceramah oleh Naruto selama berjam jam karena mengganggu kencan mereka" ucap Obito sambil menatap ke arah Sona dan Naruto yang mengangkat bahu mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Anu Obito-san bisa kau jelaskan tindakanmu tadi?" tanya Serafall pada Obito.

"Ehm, pertama aku minta maaf karena memanfaatkan kehadiranmu didepan mereka, kedua aku sangat berterimakasih, berkat kau aku bisa selamat dan mencari alasan untuk kabur dari amarah Naruto" jawab Obito.

"Oh satu lagi, kau sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu" puji Obito pada Serafall yah sekarang Serafall telah memakai pakaian tradisional jepang, yaitu Kimono, entah bagaimana dimata Obito hal itu sangat kawai, karena sangat jarang ia melihat seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian tradisional dan tanpa Obito sadari ucapannya membuat Serafall merona, Serafall langsung curi curi pandang ke arah Obito yang masih asik mengawasi Naruto.

Oh iya penampilan Obito yang sekarang adalah rambut putih jabrik, wajah rusaknya sudah diperbaiki oleh Naruto dan juga ia mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha dipunggungnya celana hitam lebar khas celana seorang samurai.

"Anu Obito-san juga cukup keren dengan pakaian itu" puji Serafall.

"Em Arigato, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Leviatan-sama? Kalau aku tentu mengawasi Naruto, yah siapa tau ada seseorang yang menghalangi kencan mereka aku bisa membantu, dan juga aku ingin belajar kencan dari Naruto" ucap Obito panjang lebar.

"Em aku juga sama, aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan Sou-tan hilang gara gara kencannya kacau" ucap Serafall.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama Le"

"Serafall, panggil saja begitu" potong Serafall, Obito pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Serafall dengan lembut.

"Em, aku mengerti, ayo kita lindungi Naruto dan Sona Serafall sama" ucap Obito dengan semangat.

"Yeah, Obito-tan!" ucap Serafall dengan semangat Obito menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu setelah itu, Serafall dan Obito, diam diam mengikuti Sona dan Naruto, dalam penyamaran.

 **Di tempat yang agak berbeda.**

Terlihat Loki sang dewa licik dari Asgard itu sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sona dari tempat gelap, ia seperti mengamati Naruto, namun yang tak disangka ia melihat Serafall dan Obito mengikuti Sona dan Naruto.

"Heeeh, jadi mereka berdua mulai jadi Stalker, entah apa tujuannya, aku juga sedikit penasaran" ucap Loki, ia tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya juga sama saja dengan Obito dan Serafall.

"Loki-sama apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya suara feminim yang terdengar begitu tegas di belakang Loki.

"Ro rosseweise!" kaget Loki lalu wajahnya kembali tegas dan menatap Valkyrie itu dengan wajah datarnya dan menatap kembali ke arah Naruto. "Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Loki pada Rosseweise.

"Aku diperintah oleh Odin-sama untuk mengawasi semua tindakanmu" ucap Rosseweise itu dengan tegas dan tatapan wajahnya seolah mengancam sang dewa licik dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya memastikan kencan Naruto-san itu berjalan lancar" jawab Loki mengenai tindakannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali kerumah, bukankah kau bilang kau sudah punya anak dan istri?" tanya Rosseweise.

"Apa kalian lupa cerita mitologi kita sendiri, saat aku tertangkap dan dibawa ke sebuah tempat, disana anakku Vali dikutuk menjadi serigala ganas dan memakan anak keduaku, lalu ususnya digunakan oleh para dewa untuk mengikatku dibatu dan akhirnya, mereka juga meletakan ular dengan racun yang terus menetes dtaring tajam mengerikannya di atas kepalaku, Thor juga terlibat akan hal itu, mataku terasa perih aku meringis kesakitan ketika racun dari Ular itu menetes dan mengenai mataku, lalu Istriku mengambil mangkok yang paling besar dan digunakan untuk melindungi mataku dari tetesan racun itu, tapi tetap saja, mangkok itu memiliki batas saat sudah penuh istriku terpaksa membuangnya dan saat itu racun itu mengenai mataku lagi" ucap Loki mengenang masa pahit sebelum Ragnarog pertama, kejadian paling menyakitkan yang pernah ada.

Rosseweise hanya diam ia tidak tau apa yang menimpa Loki, yang ia ketahui hanyalah kejahatan yang pernah Loki lakukan, Loki sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya jahat, karena kadang ia selalu membantu saudaranya Thor dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya, meskipun itu jika sesuatu itu menguntungkan dirinya, Loki adalah kunci dari Ragnarog, namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi jik bukan karena tindakan para dewa yang sok bijak, Loki iamengolok ngolok para dewa dengan ejekan nyata, ia mengatai para dewa bodoh, pejina dan lain sebagainya di sebuah pesta musim gugur, namun hal yang dikatan Loki adalah kebenaran, tapi meski begitu, para dewa sakit hati dan menyerang Loki bersama Thor, Loki menyamar menjadi ikan Salmon untuk menghindari mereka namun ketahuan dan ditangkap lalu dibawa ke arah anak anak serta istrinya, lalu disana, ia melihat anak pertamanya Vali dikutuk menjadi srigala liar dan membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan brutal.

"Kita masih hidup saat Ragnarog karena manusia masih ingat tentang, kita, namun yang masih hidup itu hanya dewa dewa terkenal dari mitologi kita saja, karena yang manusia ingat tentang kita cuma sedikit, jadi intinya istriku mati untuk selamanya dan anakku yang bernama Vali tidak tau gimana kabarnya hanya itu saja yang bisa ku beritahu padamu Rosseweise" jawab Loki, tanpa sadar airmata mengalir dari wajah Loki yang tampan itu, ia tidak akan marah jika yang dihukum adalah dirinya, namun anaknya, itu beda, maka dari itu ia memimpin para Jhothem raksasa yang sejak awal memusuhi para dewa, untuk memerangi mereka, lalu memanggil anak anaknya dari istrinya yang berbeda, untuk ikut berperang, yaitu Fennir, Jormongan dan Hel dan menghancurkan kubu dewa, saat semua hidup kembali, namun istrinya yang paling setia itu tidak hidup kembali karena kitab dari mitologi mereka sudah tidak lagi sempurna, manusia mulai melupakan nama nama mereka.

"..." Rosseweise diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak tau mau membahas apa tentang Loki, Loki memang salah, namun jika mendengar cerita dari Loki maka Loki tidak sepenuhnya salah.

 **Kembali ke Naruto dan Sona.**

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, Naruto-kun" ucap Sona pada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Sona.

"Ne, Sona, apa di tempat ini ada pantai atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruto, sekarang mereka berada diwarung makan, yah sekarang Sona lah yang membayar semuanya, karena uang Naruto yang banyak tidak bisa dipakai di dimensi lain, ahahahaha, lucu bukan, kencan kok cewe yang traktir.

"Ada, emangnya kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan uangmu untuk segala keperluan kencan kita, jadi aku berencana untuk pindah ketempat indah dengan biaya gratis" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan bersama, dan di ikuti oleh empat orang dengan kekuatan tinggi, yaitu Maou Leviatan, Uchiha Obito, Dewa Asgard Loki dan pengawasnya Rosseweise sang Valkyrie.

"Nee, Loki-sama bukannya kita seperti seorang penguntit disaat kencan mesra mereka?" tanya Rosseweise merasa tidak nyaman mengintip orang yang sedang bermesraan, karena itu sama saja dengan menghadapkan dirinya dengan kenyataan dimana ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pasangan dan menatap orang orang bermesaraan sungguh menyiksa batinnya.

"Obito-san, apa tidak masalah kalau kita terus mengikuti mereka, kalau ketahuankan gawat" ucap Serafall.

"Kita tidak akan ketahuan selama kita menekan kekuatan kita sekecil mungkin dan mengintai dari jarak aman" jawab Obito dari semak semak.

"Ne Sona, mau sampai kapan kita terus diikuti begini?" tanya Naruto, ia sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka.

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula mereka tidak mengganggu" jawab Sona, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka dan mereka bersandar di pantai sambil memandang pemandangan malam.

"Sona, pernahkah kau berpikir atau sekali saja ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ratu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendelik ke arah Sona.

"Ah sesekali aku pernah berpikir begitu" jawab Sona sambil menatap malam dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto tersenyum dan merapal segel tangan, secara tiba tiba ditangan Naruto muncul sulur sulur kayu menggulung dan membentuk sebuah mahkota alami dari kayu diperindah dengan daun an bunga bunganya, lalu mahkota itu diletakan di kepala Sona.

"Sekarang kau sudah seperti seorang ratu bagiku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Waaaaah, Naru-tan ternyata romantis sekali, ingin sekali rasanya aku dimanja seperti Sou-tan" ucap cempreng Serafall melihat adiknya.

"Em aku setuju, akan aku catat itu" gumam Obito sambil tersenyum, ia mencatat semua kelakuan Naruto dengan Sona, dibukunya.

"Anu sebenarnya untuk apa kau mencatat semua kelakuan Naruto-san" tanya Loki yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Obito.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!, Loki jangan mengagetkanku!" teriak Obito yang sebenarnya saat kaget tidak sadar memeluk erat Serafall dan saat ini pelukannya belum ia lepaskan.

"O, o o oobito-san" panggil Serafall dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena kelakuan Obito.

Obito kaget dan menatap ke arah samping ia baru sadar ia sedang memeluk sesuatu dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan ia menatap wajah Serafall yang memerah malu, Obito langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat mundur lalu bersujud dihadapan Serafall.

"Go gomenasaii! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk me me memelukmu jadi maafkan aku maafkan aku karena telah lancang maafkan aku!" pinta ampun Obito ia benar benar ketakutan.

"Eem tak apa, ji jika itu Obito-san aku ti tidak masalah" ucap Serafall dengan wajah malu malunya. Loki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah tak mengerti.

"Eh, benaran tak apa?" tanya Obito, Serafall hanya mengangguk.

"Hooh, Syukurlah" gumam Obito.

{Bletak}

"Auch! Rosseweise apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampanku!" teriak protes Loki karena wajahnya dijitak tiba tiba.

"Itu karena ulahmu yang mengagetkan Obito, nanti bagaimana kalau Sona dan Naruto sampai tau, kan jadi sia sia semua pengintaian ini" ucap protes Rosseweise, Loki hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata.

"Maaf" namun kata kata itu terdengar tidak iklas "Sekarang Obito-san bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mencatat semua tindakan Naruto?" tanya Loki.

"Yah aku cuma mencari reperensi kencan yang bagus" jawab Obito sambil cengengesan.

"Emangnya kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Loki pada Obito.

Obito yang statusnya jomblo menahun itu, tidak bisa berkata apa apa ketika mendengar pertanyaan Loki, Serafall melihat gelagat Obito yang menandakan, aku kalah telak, aku belum punya pacar, aku sudah pengen belajar kencan aneh aneh saja, tapi apa boleh buat aku tidak mau saat punya pacar dan kencan nanti akan gugup.

Obito yang tengah berpikir keras lalu menatap Serafall kembali, lalu ia pun memantapkan diri, semua resiko dari yang ia lakukan akan ia tanggung sendiri, lagi pula membohongi seorang dewa licik itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Apa yang kau katakan Loki, jelas aku sudah punya" ucap Obito 'walau sebenarnya gadis yang aku maksud sudah di akhirat' tambah batin Obito "Dan dia ada bersama kita sekarang" tambah Obito sambil mendekati Serafall, lalu merangkulnya "Dialah orangnya hn" ucap tanpa dosa Obito sambil merangkul Serafall.

"He he heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" ucap kaget Rosseweise dan Loki, sedangkan Serafall, wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya berasap.

'A apa di di dia bilang aku pacarnya, ke kenapa dada ini begitu hangat, apa aku merasa senang dengan ini, tu tunggu kami saja baru mengenal, bagaimana aku bisa se gugup ini' batin Serafall sambil menatap wajah serius Obito.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Sona.**

"Ne Naruto-kun mereka ribut sekali" ucap Sona yang masih mengenakan mahkota buatan Naruto, mah sekarang Sona terlihat begitu cantik dengan mahkota alam yang Naruto berikan.

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin mereka nanti juga akan tenang" ucap Naruto lalu pasir tiba tiba terangkat dengan sendirinya, Sona kaget dan panik.

"Naruto-kun pasirnya"

"Tak apa ini salah satu kemampuanku" ucap Naruto " **Sabaku Castel** " setelah itu pasir itu berubah bentuk menjadi istana pasir dalam wujud castel raksasa dan mereka berdua ada di dalam, Naruto dan Sona pun naik ke lantai atas lalu memandang pemandangan langit dari puncak istana pasir itu.

"Pasir ini kuat juga yah" gumam Sona tak pecaya mereka berdiri di atas istana pasir dan istana itu tidak roboh.

"Hn begitulah" mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan lalu menatap langit yang indah.

"Ah ini sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang" ucap Naruto pada Sona.

"Eh emangnya tidak masalah Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona.

"Hn aku malah sangat senang bisa mengantarmu pulang" jawab Naruto, dan akhrnya istana pasir itu runtuh dan kembali jadi dataran pasir dipantai, lalu mahkota kayu itu dilepas dari kepala Sona dan hampir saja dihancurkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tunggu!"

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku memiliki mahkota itu" tanya Sona pada Naruto, Naruto terdiam, ia memang tidak memberikan apapun pada Sona dalam kencan ini, semua yang mereka lakukan adalah hasil uang dari Sona, lalu soal, baju, makanan, meskipun beberapa hadiah dari festival yang dimenangkan untuk Sona, namun yang bayar tiket masuknya adalah Sona, jadi sudah wajar jika setidaknya Sona meminta sesuatu dari Naruto, dan mahkota itu satu satunya yang bisa Naruto berikan tanpa menggunakan uang kekasihnya.

"Jika kau menyukainya ambilah, lagipula hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan" jawab Naruto sambil memberikan mahkota alam itu pada Sona, Sona sangat senang dan menyimpannya di tas belanjaannya.

Naruto pun menyentuh tubuh Sona lalu menghilang dari sana, lalu muncul ditempat orang orang ribut, secara Otomatis Naruto dan Sona langsung memasang ekspresi swedrop saat melihat Loki dan Obito beradu argumen dan banyak lagi.

"Hoy jangan bilang kalau kalian sejak tadi mengintai kami berdua" ucap Naruto yang muncul tiba tiba ditempat mereka bersembunyi, Loki dan Obito langsung mematung mendengar suara Naruto, Obito terpaksa harus menelan pill pahit dimana ia tidak akan bisa mengelak menerima hukuman berupa ceramah berjam jam dari Naruto sedangkan Loki ia membayangkan kalau dirinya akan jadi bahan bogem mentah Naruto.

"Na naruto!" ucap kaget Obito dan Loki, sedangkan Serafall dan Rosseweise tidak tau harus berkata apa, mereka hanya bisa diam melihat dua lelaki yang bersama mereka langsung ketakutan dengan Naruto.

"Oneesama apa yang kau lakukan disini, jangan bilang kalau kalian mengintai kami semalaman" ucap curiga Sona pada kakaknya, Serafall mematung mencari cari alasan yang tepat.

"A anu anu anu"

Obito merasa kasihan dengan Serafall langsung membantunya tanpa pikir panjag ia merangkul Serafall lalu tersenyum.

"Ojou-sama jangan seperti itu, kami berdua sedang dalam kencan dan secara kebetulan berada disini bersama mereka" ucap Obito mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari ceramah Naruto, Naruto dan Sona langsung mengangkat alis mata mereka yang sebelah kanan.

"Apa benar itu benar, Maou-sama?" tanya Naruto pada Serafall, karena tidak punya pilihan untuk menghindari kecurigaan Sona, Serafall terpaksa mengangguk, dan dilihatnya wajah menyesal Obito pertanda Obito hanya punya ide ini untuk menyelamatkan diri.

'Dasar sialan, dia mencari cari alasan untuk bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia sama saja menguntit Naruto, kau adalah manusia terlicik Obito' batin Loki sambil menatap sebel Obito, karena Obito bisa bebas dari Naruto.

"Lalu kalian berdua berikan alasan yang bagus, jika tidak aku akan memberikan hukuman bagus pada kalian berdua" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi, Loki langsung berkeringat dingin dan menatap Rosseweise, Valkyrie itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya mengawasi Loki –sama untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh" jawab Rosseweise, ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan Loki.

"Jadi Loki katakan alasanmu mengikuti kami dan katakan juga alasanmu kenapa tidak mencegah Loki mengikuti kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Soal Loki mengikuti kalian aku tidak tau apa alasannya, aku tidak menghentikannya karena tindakannya tidak merugikan kegiatan orang orang disekitarnya" jawab Rosseweise.

'Dasar Valkyrie kurang ajar, ia hanya membebaskan dirinya sendiri' batin Loki.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku sedang tidak punya banyak kerjaan, jadi daripada nganggur tidak jelas jadi aku mengikuti kalian dan mencoba semua yang kalian lakukan" jawab Loki dengan santai, ia mencoba tegar agar tidak ketahuan bohong.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, Serafall, aku akan mengantar Sona-san pulang, jadi aku mohon ijin padamu untuk mengantarkannya pulang" ucap Naruto dengan hormat.

"Tak masalah, sana pergi antar lah Sou-tan dengan baik, tapi Naru-tan, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sou-tan kamu harus tanggung jawab" ucap Serafall dengan nada Childisnya.

"Ah wakata, aku akan menjaga Sou-tanmu dengan baik, dan jika dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, maka aku siap mati lebih dulu untuk melindungi Sou-tan" ucap Naruto dengan nada cerianya.

"Ahahahahahaha, Naru-tan becandanya bagus, neee, jika Naru-tan sudah menikah dengan Sou-tan, Naru harus bisa paksa Soutan pakai pakaian Mahou Shoujo" ucap riang dan semangat Serafall, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Mooo, Oneesama jangan paksa Naruto-kun untuk memakai baju menjijikan itu!"teriak tak terima Sona pada ucapan Serafall.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membawa Sona dengan selamat, kau bisa percaya padaku" ucap Naruto lalu membawa Sona menjauh, lebih tepatnya menggendongnya dan melompat dari gedung ke gedung.

Setelah Naruto sudah cukup jauh.

"Huuh Syukurlah kita bisa selamat, dan maaf Maou Leviatan-sama kalau aku melibatkan anda agar bisa bebas" ucap Obito pada Serafall.

"Em tak masalah, aku juga tidak ingin diceramahi oleh Sou-tan" jawab Serafall.

"Jadi, kalian sebenarnya belum pacaran" ucap Loki yang ternyata percakapan tadi membongkar kebohongan Obito soal Serafall adalah pacarnya.

"Heh, Loki, dia memang bukan pacarku, tapi Serafall-san adalah calon pacarku" ucap Obito dengan seringainya.

"Heh terserah katamu deh" ucap Loki ia kesal karena Obito punya banyak alasan untuk mengakui ketidak lakuannya.

"Serafall mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Obito pada Serafall, Serafall kaget dan akhirnya mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju kediaman keluarga Sitri menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi.

"Hoy tunggu aku juga ikut" ucap Loki pada Obito, akhirnya Loki pun berlari menyusul Obito, sedangkan Rosseweise mau tidak mau ikut bersama dengan Loki, karena ia ditugaskan mengawasi Loki.

 **Di kota Sitri fokus pada atap atap rumah dan tiang tiang serta pepohonan.**

Terlihat sekilas bayangan hitam bergerak cepat melompati atap atap bangunan pohon dan tiang tiang listrik, yang saat dilihat lebih teliti ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Sona dengan gaya bridal Style, Sona nampak kagum dan terpesona akan semua tidakan dan wajah tampan Naruto, terlihat sekarang Naruto menatap Sona dengan senyum nya Sona pun ikut tersenyum simpul dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka sampai mereka melihat mansion yang sangat besar dan itu adalah kediaman keluarga Sitri.

"Naruto-kun turun kita sudah sampai" ucap Sona dengan cepat Naruto turun dan berada digerbang masuk Mansion lalu menurunkan Sona dari gendongannya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu di Meikai?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah begitulah" jawab Sona.

"Woaaaaah besarnya sesuai dengan gelarmu sebagai Heires keluargamu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, Sona ikut tersenyum karena Naruto baru saja memuji dirinya, mungkin.

Saat Naruto dan Sona melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang, sang penjaga gerbang langsung menghalangi Naruto masuk.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya sang penjaga, pada Naruto mereka memandang wajah Naruto dengan tajam karena Naruto tidak memiliki energy iblis dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau bisa bersama Sitri-sama?, dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?, lalu kenapa kalian pegangan tangan dan kau iblis dari kalangan apa?" tanya mereka, meski tak merasakan aura iblis dari tubuh Naruto, namun mereka mencoba berpikir positif dan menganggap Naruto adalah iblis yang menyembunyikan kekuatannya atau semacamnya.

"Aku menyelamatkannya dari bahaya, dilanjutkan kami sedang kencan dan sekarang aku mengantar Sona untuk pulang, hubunganku denganya adalah pacarku, lalu aku bukan iblis bangsawan dan aku juga bukan iblis, aku manusia" jawab Naruto dengan panjang sesuai urutan pertanyaan mereka. Mereka melongo mendengar jawaban Naruto, karena mereka tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Heires mereka tertarik pada manusia.

"Tunggu, mana mungkin kami bisa percaya akan hal itu" ucap mereka yang masih menghalangi jalan Naruto dengan tombak mereka.

"Sebenarnya yang dia katakan itu adalah kebenaran" tambah Sona dan ketika mengatakan itu, kedua penjaga itu menjatuhkan tombaknya dan menganga lebar sakin lebarnya rahang bawah mereka sampai menyentuh tanah.

"Hoy kalian tidak apa apa, aku masih bisa mewajarkan sipat kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu minta maaf" ucap Naruto, dan mereka langsung sadar dari keterkejutan merek lalu akhirnya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Maaf karena kesalah pahamannya Naruto-san, jadi silahkan masuk" ucap mereka sambil ketawa garing Naruto tersenyum dan berkata.

"Tak apa, kalian sudah melaksanakan tugas kalian dengan baik" ucap Naruto, lalu Naruto dan Sona pun masuk, saat masuk, Naruto langsung kagum, karena melihat halaman rumah Sona yang terlihat indah dan juga sangat luas.

Namun saat Naruto berada di tengah halaman rumah atau Mansion megah keluarga Sitri, Naruto melihat serangan sihir berupa elemen air dalam ukuran besar datang ke arah mereka berdua.

" **Shinra Tensei** " {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} air bah yang mengarah pada dirinya dan Sona langsung terpental ke segala arah dan saat dilihat pelakunya adalah dua orang, yaitu seorang lelaki dan perempuan.

"Ayah ibu, tunggu kalian salah paham" teriak Sona.

"Menjauh dari anakku pria kurang ajar" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata Violetnya mengancam Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir, Naruto hanya diam, lalu menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Huf, beginikah perlakuanmu pada orang yang melindungi dan mengantar anak kalian, pulang kerumah hingga selamat" ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil mengangkat tangan ke udara.

"Eh apa maksudnya Sona?" tanya sang perempuan.

"Okasama, Naruto-kun itu pacarku, ia menyelamatkanku dan yang lain dari serangan yang mengganggu pertemuan para iblis muda" jawab Sona.

"Pa pa papapapapapa Pacar kau bilang, sejak kapan anak ibu sudah bisa pacaran?" tanya sang perempuan berambut hitam panjang mendekat ke arah Sona. Sedangkan yang lelaki menatap Naruto lalu menghilangkan lingkaran sihirnya setelah tidak merasakan ancaman dari Naruto.

"Jadi kau pacar anakku?" tanya Lord Sitri(Yah terpaksa deh, karena aku enggak tau nama ayah dan ibunya Sona jadi gitu aja tulisannya).

Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk lalu menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karena ras kami berbeda?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, karena apapun rasmu asalkan Sona bahagia aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" jawab Lady Sitri, "Sona cepat ke kamar, ayah dan ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pacarmu dulu" ucap Lady Sitri pada Sona, Sona hanya mengangguk mendengarkan dan pergi masuk ke rumahnya dan tidur ke kamarnya karena memang ia sangat lelah.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kalian seperti tidak terlalu menyukai kehadiranku?" tanya Naruto pada Lady dan Lord Sitri, Naruto bertanya dengan santai hormat dan juga tatapan tajam Naruto seolah ia tidak akan pernah mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kami tidak bisa mempercayai seseorang begitu saja untuk menjadi kekasih Sona anak kami, kami harus mengujimu terlebih dahulu, apakah kau pantas untuk menjadi suami dan pelindung anak kami, karena jujur saja, kekuatan anak kami sangat jauh dibandingkan iblis muda lainnya, yah karena elemen kami hanyalah air dan es, jadi kami memerlukan seorang lelaki yang bisa melindungi Sona, siap untuk terus mendukung Sona apapun yang terjadi" jawab Lord Sitri sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan mempersiapkan lingkaran sihirnya.

Naruto diam dan menatap wajah dingin ayah dari keluarga Sitri itu lalu menatap sang ibu dari pacarnya yang mengangguk.

Naruto pun mendatangi Lord Sitri dan menatap tajam lalu menanyakan apa ujian yang harus ia terima.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda percaya pada saya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada 3 ujian untukmu" jawab Lord Sitri.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mengalahkanku, mengalahkan Heires keluarga Bael Sairaog Bael, lalu mengalahkan 4 Yondai Mou, apa kau sanggup, jika kau berhasil menjalankan dua dari yang aku katakan maka aku akan mengakuimu" ucap Lord Sitri.

"Kalau boleh tau aku harus mengalahkanmu dalam hal apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja duel" jawab Lord Sitri sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya.

Mendengar kata duel Naruto langsung menyiapkan segel tangannya.

"Terima ini bocah!" teriak Lord Sitri melemparkan Naga air ke arah Naruto.

" **Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu** " ucap Naruto dengan memasang satu Hand Seal, lalu munculah naga air versi dunia Shinobi melawan naga air dari sihir {Dooom} air berhamburan ketika kedua jurus dengan level yang sama saling bertuburukan.

"Hoooh, jadi kau juga pengguna elemen air" ucap Lord Sitri tersebut.

"Em, meskipun aku hanya belajar sedikit, jadi levelku masih jauh dibawah anda" ucap Naruto sedikit merendah.

"Tapi itu cukup bagus, mengingat hanya klan Sitri yang hebat dalam teknik elemen air" ucap ayah dari Sona lalu melempari Naruto dengan bola bola air yang bisa meledak, Naruto yang diberkati dengan insting Madara reflek langsung menghindari bola bola air itu, {Dom dom dom blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!} bola bola air itu meledak dan membuat tanah tanah yang ada dihalaman itu berhamburan.

"Hebat aku tidak tau kalau air bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya jika berada ditanganmu Lord Sitri" ucap Naruto, yang terus menghindari serangan dari Lord Sitri.

"Heh benarkah bocah dari tadi ku lihat kau hanya lari kenapa?" tanya Lord Sitri.

"Maaf, aku hanya bingung harus menggunakan teknik apa untuk menghadapi calon mertua yang sedang menguji calon menantunya" jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh oleh Lord Sitri.

" **Shinra Tensei** " ucap Naruto ketika ia dikepung oleh bola bola air yang berterbangan dan siap meledak di sekitar tubuhnya, {Blaaaaaarrrrrrrr!} bola bola air itu terlempar ke segala arah.

"Benarkah, kenapa kau sampai bingung?" tanya Lord Sitri.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa mengendalikan daya hancur dari beberapa jurus yang aku miliki sehingga jika aku gunakan takutnya kau akan lenyap" jawab Naruto pada Lord Sitri pada saat itu.

"Wah perhatian sekali" ucap Lord Sitri sambil melempar bola air ke arah Naruto.

" **Doton Doryuhenji** " dinding tanah muncul dan melindungi Naruto {Prangk!} kali ini dinding tanah itu tiba tiba beku dan hancur.

"Otou-sama apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Serafall pada ayahnya ia tiba tiba muncul bersama dengan Obito, Loki dan Rosseweise.

"Maou-sama diam lah disana, anda tak perlu ikut campur, karena ini adalah ujian untukku" ucap Naruto.

"Hoooh, semangatmu tinggi sekali Naruto" puji Lord Sitri sambil menyiapkan sihirnya, sedangkan Loki dan Obito hanya diam, mereka tau, kalau Naruto serius siapapun pasti akan kalah dengan mudah, artinya Naruto hanya main main dan belum mau serius.

"Heh, akhirnya aku tau, jurus apa yang akan aku gunakan untuk melawan anda Sitri-sama" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sadis, Serafall hanya bisa menguk ludah ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya menyeramkan, sedangkan Loki hanya mengedutkan matanya, ia khawatir pada ayahnya Sona itu, karena kelihatannya Naruto sudah tidak main main lagi.

"Kalau begitu mulai" ucap Lord Sitri sambil menembakan ribuan sihir air ke arah Naruto, ketika jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto, elemen air itu menghilang diserap habis oleh Naruto, Lady dan Lord Sitri berserta Serafall kaget bukan main melihat seorang manusia sanggup menyerap habis tembakan sihir yang luar biasa banyak dan kuat itu dan ditengah keterkejutan mereka Naruto menghilang dan berada dibelakang Lord Sitri dengan segel tangan yang sangat sangat familiyar.

"Jurus itu, jangan jangan?" gumam Obito, ia agak Swedrop ketika mengingat jurus yang Naruto gunakan untuk menghajar seratus berandalan yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka waktu lalu Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul dibelakang mereka dan menusuk bokong mereka, Naruto memberi nama **Jigen no Sennen goroshi michi.**

"Jurus rahasia Konoha" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sadis di belakang Lord Sitri, Lord Sitri itu pun dengan bergetar menatap ke belakang, Loki dan Rosseweise langsung penasaran dengan jurus yang Naruto keluarkan dan memperhatikan lekat lekat, begitu juga dengan Serafall dan lady Sitri.

" **Sennen Goroshi!** " dengan cepat jari yang Naruto buat seperti segel harimau itu ditusukan kebokong Sitri {Jleb} tepat sasaran dan masuk dengan dalam lalu {Wuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss!} Lord Sitri terlempar dengan harga diri yang hancur atau secara tidak elit memegang bokongnya yang sakit akibat tusukan super dalam itu {Dooooooooommmmmmmmmm!} tubuh Lord Sitri terhempas ke tanah.

"He hebat sekali!" gumam semua orang yang melihat itu sambil memasang ekspresi Swedrop.

 **Bersambung.**


	4. Chapter 4 :Regolus Namea vs Senjutsu

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], [Obito Uchiha,.?], [Loki,.?]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 3: Regolus Namea vs Sage Mode**

"Jurus rahasia Konoha" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sadis di belakang Lord Sitri, Lord Sitri itu pun dengan bergetar menatap ke belakang, Loki dan Rosseweise langsung penasaran dengan jurus yang Naruto keluarkan dan memperhatikan lekat lekat, begitu juga dengan Serafall dan lady Sitri.

" **Sennen Goroshi!** " dengan cepat jari yang Naruto buat seperti segel harimau itu ditusukan kebokong Sitri {Jleb} tepat sasaran dan masuk dengan dalam lalu {Wuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssss!} Lord Sitri terlempar dengan harga diri yang hancur atau secara tidak elit memegang bokongnya yang sakit akibat tusukan super dalam itu {Dooooooooommmmmmmmmm!} tubuh Lord Sitri terhempas ke tanah.

"He hebat sekali!" gumam semua orang yang melihat itu sambil memasang ekspresi Swedrop.

"Maaf Lord Sitri, dari sekian banyak jurus yang aku miliki hanya itu yang Dermagenya kecil" ucap Naruto dengan santai menatap Lord Sitri yang mengelus bokongnya yang sedang kesakitan.

"Dermage pada tubuh memang tidak terlalu besar, namun ini berdermage besar pada harga diriku Naruto" ucap Lord Sitri sambil berusaha keras untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, karena merusak harga diri anda" ucap Naruto sambil membungkok Hormat.

"Tak apa, aku tidak terlalu masalah, hanya saja, sehebat apa jurus penghancur milikmu sehingga kamu enggan untuk mengeluarkannya?" tanya Lord Sitri pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dalam kekuatan terlemahnya aku sanggup melubangi benteng beton dan versi terkuat dari jurus milikku mungkin bisa membuat satu benua menghilang dalam satu tembakan" jawab Naruto, dengan santai, mendengar Naruto bisa memusnahkan satu benua dalam satu tembakan, Lord dan Lady Sitri hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sulit.

"Baiklah aku mengakui kekalahanku, sekarang pulanglah" ucap Lord Sitri pada Naruto.

"Maaf, Sitri-sama, saya dan teman saya tidak punya rumah di dunia kalian, saya memang berhasil berpindah kemari namun karena perpindahan itu chakraku langsung tersisa sedikit aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi dalam beberapa hari, jadi bisakah, aku dan ke tiga temanku menginap dirumah anda untuk sementara, aku tidak masalah dimana pun anda menempatkan kami, bahkan jika kami berempat harus tidur digudang kami juga tidak masalah" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan 4 kamar untuk kalian" ucap Lady Sitri.

"Maaf, bukannya sombong atau apa, saya tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan anda dengan menyiapkan banyak kamar untuk tamu yang biasa biasa saja seperti kami, cukup, Satu kamar untuk laki laki dan satu kamar untuk perempuan" jawab Naruto, "Aku, Obito dan Loki-san bisa berbagi kamar karena kami sama sama lelaki nah untuk kamar nomor dua itu untuk Rosseweise-san" tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah kami mengerti" ucap Lord Sitri, malah ia senang dengan sikap Naruto yang merupakan orang sederhana yang menganggap satu kamar pun cukup untuk bertiga.

"Hoy Naruto kau yakin ingin tidur bertiga dengan kami?" tanya Loki pada Naruto.

"Loki, aku telah menganggap kau dan Obito sebagai teman dan saudaraku, jadi tidur satu kamar itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, lagi pula jika kita berada dikamar yang sama, kita bisa bercerita banyak hal dan juga bisa jadi lebih akrab bukan" jawab Naruto.

Obito tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, ternyata alasan Naruto untuk selalu menyewa satu kamar di penginapan manapun bukan karena pelit akan uang namun karena ingin lebih akrab dengannya, sedangkan Loki hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, karena di Asgard kalau tidur di kamar ia tidak pernah ditemani oleh keluarganya, yang menemaninya paling cuman pembantu atau pelayan dewa saja, Baik Odin ataupun Thor tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya dikamar.

Lord Sitri mengantar Naruto, Obito dan Loki di kamar, saat mereka masuk kedalam kamar, ekspresi Loki biasa biasa aja karena ia sudah biasa melihat kamar megah seperti itu, bahkan kamar tidurnya di Asgard juga sangat mewah, namun, lain Loki lain pula Obito dan Naruto, mereka tercengang dan menganga lebar, melihat kamar yang sangat besar dan luas, bahkan kasurnya sangatlah empuk.

"Obito, sepertinya ini kamar sangat mewah, mungkin setara hotel bintang lima" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak aku rasa ini levelnya adalah bintang enam" ucap kagum Obito.

"Hn, aku bisa mengerti kekaguman kalian, namun bukankah tujuan kita kemari untuk beristirahat, jadi cepat naik ke kasur dan tidur" ucap Loki pada Naruto dan Obito.

Naruto dan Obito tersadar dari pemikiran mereka lalu akhirnya mereka menatap ke arah Loki yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu, Naruto dan Obito hanya bisa menghela nafas, mereka sebenarnya lebih nyaman di tatami sederhana di bandingkan kasur super empuk namun karena rumah ini bergaya Eropa bukan jepang jelas peralatannya bukanlah peralatan yang mereka berdu kenal, Naruto dan Obito pun mencoba membiasakan diri di kasur empuk itu, mereka bertiga membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur dengan Naruto berada ditengah.

"Obito, Loki, menurut kalian apakah perdamaian bisa dicapai?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Entahlah Naruto, kau bisa membuat perdamaian di dunia Shinobi itu karena mahluk hidup disana hanya ada manusia dan hewan, tapi kalau disini, akan lain ceritanya, butuh perjuangan keras jika ingin membuat seluruh mahluk mitologi berdamai dengan manusia dan saling kerja sama" jawab Obito.

"Maka karena itu aku menghalangi Odin membuat Aliansi, karena menurutku dibandingkan bekerja sama dengan Mitologi lain lebih baik membangkitkan kejayaan Mitologi sendiri" tambah Loki.

"Jadi intinya akan banyak atau akan ada beberapa dewa yang berasal dari Mitologi berbeda menolak kerja sama dan perdamaian dengan Mitologi lain?" tanya Naruto pada Loki.

"Aku jamin, setidaknya ada segelintir dewa yang tidak akan menyetujui hal itu" tambah Loki.

"Mah aku bisa mengerti sikap mereka dari jawabanmu yang tadi, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakanmu waktu itu, karena semua orang pasti memegang kebenarannya masing masing" ucap Obito pada saat itu yah Obiro adalah orang yang pemikirannya kadang Realistis dan tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Ah selama ada hasrat maka tidak akan ada kebenaran sejati, karena benar bagi kita belum tentu benar bagi orang lain" ucap Naruto menambah kata kata Obito, ia tau betul kalau perdamaian tidak akan bisa dengan mudah digapai di dunia barunya ini.

 **Di ruang tamu keluarga Sitri.**

Terlihat Lord Sitri masih meringis menahan sakit di bokongnya.

"Anata, apa anda masih kesal dengan Uzumaki-san pacar anak kita?" tanya Lady Sitri.

"Jujur itu benar sekali, aku masih sangat kesal saat ini, aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada manusia yang berani melakukan hal ini padaku, jurus yang ia gunakan benar benar menghancurkan perasaan dan harga diriku, untung yang nonton hanya sedikit" ucap Lord Sitri pada Istrinya.

"Otousama" panggil Serafall.

"Ada apa Serafall?" tanya sang ayah, Lady Sitri selaku ibu dari Serafall juga menatap anak pertama nya itu.

"Anu, apa boleh aku juga mencintai seorang manusia seperti Sou-tan?" tanya Serafall.

"Hmmmm, jika kau bisa berhati hati, aku setuju setuju saja, jika kau bahagia aku juga bahagia, tapi ingat statusmu sebagai ratu iblis Leviatan, jika para tetua tau kau bisa dalam bahaya" ucap sang ayah.

"Em aku mengerti" ucap Serafall dengan nada lemas.

"Serafall, mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku hanya ingin kekamar untuk merenung" jawab Serafall, ayah dan ibu dari keluarga Sitri itu hanya bisa saling menatap, tanda mereka bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Naruto, Obito, Loki dan Rosseweise langsung mandi di pemandian keluarga Sitri, tentu saja Naruto, Obito dan Loki berada di kamar mandi laki laki, meski terpisah sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, pasalnya di atas adalah pemandian perempuan yang dibawah adalah laki laki, kalau berani dan ada kemauan untuk mengintip, kamu hanya perlu terbang maka kau bisa melihat pemandian air panas perempuan, yang di isi oleh Lady Sitri, Sona, Serafall, Rosseweise dan juga Tsubaki.

Kalau pemandian cowoknya sih isinya adalah, Lord Sitri, Naruto, Obito, Loki dan juga Saji, pertanyaan kenapa Saji dan Tsubaki ada dirumah Sona? Jawabannya sudah jelas karena mereka berdua bidaknya Sona, dan urusan di meikai belum selesai.

"Nee, Naruto-san apa kau benar benar mencintai kaichou, atau hanya sebatas memanfaatkannya?" tanya Saji, ia masih belum terlalu mempercayai Naruto, sedangkan Lord Sitri ia hanya memilih diam ia tidak ingin Naruto mengungkit ngungkit kekalahannya kalau ia ikut ikutan memojokan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau nilai dari semua tindakanku untuk terus berada di dekat Sona, karena menurutku, jika hanya mendengar jawaban dariku kau tidak akan bisa mempercayaiku" jawab Naruto dengan santai, ia bahkan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya yaitu Saji.

"Saji, sebenarnya Naruto itu dari dulu tidak tau kalau Sona adalah Heires Sitri, yang ia tau Sona adalah gadis baik hati yang mau merawatnya ketika ia kehilangan ingatannya, jadi bagaimana ia bisa memanfaatkan Sona, bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang harus dimanfaatkan dari Sona" jawab Obito.

"Ya bisa saja dia memanfaatkan kekayaan Kaichou atau semacamnya" ucap Saji.

"Maka dari itu ia menyuruhmu menilai semua tindakannya sendiri" ucap Loki, Loki juga tau kalau pemegang Vitria ini tidak terlalu mempercayai Naruto, jadi untuk apa memberitahukan jawabannya jika dia sendiri tdak percaya pada orang yang menjawab.

"Setidaknya katakan satu hal yang bisa membuatku percaya kalau kau mencintai Kaichou secara tulus" ucap Saji pada Naruto, ia tidak rela Kaichounya jatuh ketangan seorang bajingan jadi ia harus memastikan kalau Naruto ini adalah orang baik.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu mahluk pun menyakiti Sona, baik fisik atau pun mental, terserah, baik itu iblis, manusia, malaikat ataupun malaikat jatuh, bahkan jika dia seorang dewa, maka akan berhadapan denganku, dan jika penyebabnya adalah diriku sendiri maka aku akan melakukan harakiri" jawab Naruto dengan spontan dan tentu hal itu membuat Saji menganga mendengarnya, karena Naruto memasukan dirinya sendiri dalam taruhan ia menyatakan kalau ia yang melakukannya maka ia siap bunuh diri dengan Harakiri, astaga, pemotongan perut men.

"Se sekarang aku tidak bisa membantah penyampaianmu, mah aku percayakan Kaichou padamu" ucap Saji.

"Saji, jaga Sona saat aku tidak bisa menjaganya" pinta Naruto pada Saji.

"Eh maksudnya?"

"Kau itu iblis masa tidak tau akan kontes yang akan di adakan, aku ini bukan bidak dari Sona, jadi aku tidak bisa membantunya, maka dari itu aku meminta kau melindungi Sona dalam ajang bakat itu" ucap Naruto, yah Naruto sudah diberitahu Sona kalau sebentar lagi ia akan bertanding dengan kalangan iblis muda dalam pertarungan resmi yang disebut Ratting game.

"Kalau hal itu serahkan saja padaku, Naruto! Aku akan melindungi mimpi dari Kaichou" ucap Saji sambil bersendekap dada tanda ia merasa terhormat diberikan kepercayaan dari Naruto.

Loki dan Lord Sitri hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Saji yang sangat bersemangat, sedangkan Obito ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia hanya melamun dan dalam pikirannya tengiang wajah Rin Nohara teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia cintai namun ia tidak tau harus bagaimana ia menghadapi ujian hidup yang begitu sulit, ia berharap bisa menemukan pengganti Rin di dunia baru, namun semakin ia mencoba melupakan Rin semakin ia ingat bagaimana Rin mati dan kegagalannya dalam melindungi temannya.

"Naruto, itu kelihatannya dia sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan" gumam Lord Sitri.

"Hn aku setuju akan hal itu, karena hanya dia yang sanggup merubah jalan pikiranku, mah dia orang yang menarik" ujar Loki pada saat itu.

 **Ke pemandian air panas perempuan.**

Sekarang kita ketempat para perempuan, disana terlihat ada 5 orang wanita, Sona, Serafall, Ibu nya Sona, Tsubaki dan Rosseweise.

"Ne ne, Rosseweise, apa kau tau tentang temannya Naruto itu?" tanya Serafall.

"Em hanya sedikit, emangnya ada apa Leviatan-sama?" Rosseweise dengan hormat.

"Anu aku hanya ingin tau saja, jujur aku sedikit tertarik dengannya" jawab Serafall.

"Tertarik yang bagaimana?" tanya sang ibu tiba tiba, wajah serafall pun memerah jantungnya berdetak kencang ia bingung mau menjawab, apa Sona yang melihat hal itu langsung menyeringai.

"Sini telinga ibu aku akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya" ucap Sona, Serafall yang mendengar itu jadi kaget dan menatap Sona, ia kaget melihat Sona memasang seringai, wajah Serafall pun berkeringat dingin melihat hal itu.

"Sebenarnya sewaktu aku dan Naruto-kun mempergoki mereka, Obito bilang kalau ia dan Onesama sedang kencan saat itu" bisik Sona, namun dengan nada cukup kecil, tapi itu dalam pendengaran manusia, beda kalau iblis sekelas Serafall maka akan mendengar apa yang Sona katakan, Serafall pun pundung dipojokan terlihat ia memasang ekspresi suram karena harus di ingatkan akan kejadian memalukan malam itu.

"Heeeeh, jadi itu alasannya kau menannyakan hal itu malam tadi pada kami" ucap sang ibu.

"I iya" gumam Serafall.

"Ahahahahahahaha, maaf Leviatan-dono, yang saya tau tentang dia hanyalah dia pengguna elemen api yang hebat" jawab Rosseweise karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal Obito, yang ia sempat lihat dari Obito adalah kemampuan lelaki berambut putih jabrik itu dalam menggunakan jurus elemen api.

"Haaah, sungguh mengecewakan" gumam Leviatan.

"Jangan lupa rencana haremnya yang ia katakan ingin punya satu Terliyun Istri" tambah Tsubaki dengan nada santainya, banyak pasang mata menatap Tsubaki.

"Apa"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat deklarasinya bersama Issei saat itu" ucap Sona.

"Hn beberapa hal penting itu harus di ingat" jawab Tsubaki.

Serafall yang mendengar perkataan Tsubaki langsung semakin pundung, karena si Obito kedengaran Playboy, lalu menatap ke bawah dimana ada pemandian air panas lelaki, disana ia kaget melihat Obito mandi disana dengan keadaan sedang melamun.

"Apa yang ia lakukan kenapa dia hanya berendam disana?" tanya Serafall pada kelakuan Obito yang terlihat pendiam tidak seperti biasanya yang aktif dan ceria.

 **Kembali ke pemandian air panas lelaki.**

Naruto melihat wajah murung Obito langsung tau apa yang sedang Obito pikirkan, ia langsung mendatangi Obito.

"Hey kau masih memikirkan tentangnya ya?" tanya Naruto, tanpa Naruto atau siapapun sadari ada sebuah lingkaran sihir di dekat mereka yang terhubung ke telinga Serafall, yah Serafall penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan jadi ia menggunakan cara itu untuk mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Obito..

"Yah, tentu saja, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, entah sampai kapan, aku harap aku bisa segera menemukan penggantinya, karena aku tidak mau terus dihantui rasa bersalah seperti ini" jawab Obito.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjemput dia dari dunia kematian?" tanya Naruto pada Obito, menawarkan diri untu membawa roh Rin ke dunia nyata untuk dihidupkan kembali dalam edo tensei.

"Sebaiknya jangan, karena hal itu akan mengacaukan siklus kehidupan dengan kematian" jawab Obito.

"Mah kau benar, oh iya, apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu untuk membuat Harem di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa punya banyak wanita tapi aku sama sekali tidak bahagia, aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dirinya untuk mengisi kekosongan hati ini" jawab Obito dengan cukup keras, entah kenapa saat mendengar itu Serafall langsung tersenyum, mungkin ia berpikir masih ada kesempatan untuk menjadi satu satunya dihati Obito.

"Apa kau selama ini terus berusaha untuk melupakannya Obito?" tanya Naruto, Obito hanya mengangguk membenarkan kata kata Naruto.

"Dengar Obito, jika kau terus berusaha melupakannya maka ingatan itu akan semakin kuat, maka jangan dilawan, namun ingatlah alasan Rin mengorbankan dirinya maka kau akan dengan mudah merelakan kepergiannya" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa itu benar Naruto?" tanya Obito.

"Em aku yakin, dan dengan wajah tampanmu itu aku jamin pasti ada beberapa wanita yang mencintaimu, secara kau adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha itu adalah Shinobi tertampan dan tercerdas di desa Konoha" ucap Naruto menghibur Obito.

"Terimakasih Naruto, aku akan mencoba saran darimu" ucap Obito lalu tersenyum.

"Nah gitu dong, ayo kita naik, aku rasa kulitku sudah mulai berkerut karena terlalu lama berendam" ucap Naruto, Obito hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sitri-dono saya juga harus keluar" ucap Loki lalu pergi meninggalkan Saji dan Lord Sitri di pemandian air panas.

 **Diluar pemandian air panas kemudian.**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang khas samurai, yaitu kimono hitam dengan celana lebar berwarna hitam pula, yeah, hidup Cosplay jaman peodal jepang, ta lama setelah itu Loki keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai yaitu jubah putih kedewaannya.

"Wah ternyata kau juga memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan mandimu yah Loki"

"Hn begitulah"

"Jadi kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Loki.

"Heh sudah jelas bukan aku akan ke ruang makan, karena biar bagaimanapun seorang manusia jika tidak makan maka tidak akan bisa beraktifitas iyakan Obito?" jawab dan tanya Naruto pada kedua rekannya itu.

"Tentu saja makan memang penting tapi tak usah terlalu banyak, lagi pula kita ini numpang dirumah tuan Sitri, rasanya agak gimana kalau kita akan makan secara rakus dihadapan mereka" jawab Obito dengan nada lelah, ia ingat betul kejadian dimana mereka makan di warung makan, Naruto berhasil menghabiskan 30 mangkok ramen jumbo, sungguh porsi makan yang tidak manusiawi.

"Mah kalau begitu aku ikut saja" tambah Loki. "Tapi Naruto, yang aku tanyakan itu setelah kau selesai makan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Loki lagi.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Obito dan Loki dibelakangnya, wajah kelewat santai Naruto itu kadang membuat kesal musuhnya karena biasanya musuh yang merasa dirinya sangat kuat akan sangat merasa diremehkan jika lawannya hanya memasang wajah santai dalam menghadapinya, Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi yang sudah sangat propesional, dalam pertarungan ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan juga Psycho, namun kalau dalam kehidupan sehari hari ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda, Naruto tak mudah terintimidasi, bahkan jika lawannya jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Loki Naruto hanya diam dan menjawab.

"Mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan ujianku disini" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Terlihat Naruto, Obito dan Loki mereka bertiga, membantu para pelayan menyiapkan makanan, tak lama setelah Sona dan yang lain datang ke ruang makan terlihat ketiga laki laki tampan, yang merupakan 2 manusia dan satu dewa sedang membantu para pelayan menyiapkan bahan makanan dan meletakannya di meja makan.

"Na, Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sona.

"Hm rasanya tidak enak jika kami bertiga yang hanya numpang ini tidak membantu kegiatan dirumah ini, makannya kami bertiga memutuskan untuk membantu menyiapkan bahan makanan" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Masakan kali ini agak kelihatan beda, apa yang ini buatan kalian" tanya Serafall sambil menunjuk, beberapa mangkok mie dengan aroma kuah kaldu yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Tidak, kami hanya membantu menyiapkan, kalau yang membantu memasak itu adalah Naruto-san" jawab Loki sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau bisa masak Uzumaki-san?" tanya Lady Sitri yang sedikit tertarik dengan pilihan Sona.

"Yah begitulah Sitri-sama, tapi ilmu saya sebagai koki masih sangat sedikit, saya hanya bisa memasak makanan tradisional saja" jawab Naruto sambil menunduk hormat..

"Ne ne Naru-tan, Obito-san itu hebat dalam hal apa saja" tanya Serafall.

"Strategi, memanipulasi, teleportasi, lalu memberikan Ilusi pada musuh musuhnya, pokoknya dia hebat dalam segala pertempuran dan peperangan" jawab Naruto, Obito langsung bersendekap bangga karena dipuji "Tapi kalau dari bidang lain aku kurang yakin, karena Obito lebih Idiot dariku" tambah Naruto dengan nada malas, dan kali ini Obito kembali menyentuh dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat penghianatan dari seorang teman.

"Ugh, Naruto kau kejam sekali padaku" ucap Obito ia tidak terima disebut idiot karena ke idiotannya hanya muncul saat dalam mode Tobi.

"Iya iya aku tau, kau adalah orang yang hebat dalam mencari alasan dan berbohong serta jago terlambat" tambah Naruto.

"Naruto itu bukanlah hal postif yang aku miliki" ucap Obito sambil menangis dipojokan, sedangkan Loki dan Rosseweise hanya bisa swedrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Satu satunya hal postif yang aku tau darimu, adalah tekatmu yang kuat, kesetiaanmu pada pasanganmu, hingga saat melihat kematiannya ditangan sahabatmu membuatmu masuk kedalam kegelapan dan mengacungkan peperangan, lalu kau juga terkenal di kalangan nenek nenek karena sering membantu mereka" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat ingat hal hal yang pernah dilakukan Obito.

"Naruto, bagiku kau itu hampir tidak ada bedanya denganku" ucap Obito pada Naruto.

"Hah apa maksudmu jelas kita berebeda, dari luar dan dalam tentunya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, kalau gitu apa yang kau lakukan jika Sona terbunuh oleh salah satu temanmu atau orang lain?" tanya Obito, Obito tidak peduli lagi sekitarnya, padahal seluruh keluarga Sitri tengah berkumpul, yang artinya jika Naruto memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan maka, bisa bisa ia tidak direstui.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya diam lalu menatap ke arah lain.

"Akan ku hidupkan lagi dengan Rinnetensei no jutsu" jawab Naruto dengan santai {Dooooonnng!} semua orang dibuat tercengang dengan jawaban santai Naruto soal menghidupkan kembali orang mati, oh ayolah mereka itu iblis, iblis kalau mati akan langsung dikirim ke kehampaan dan mereka tidak akan bisa dihidupkan lagi bahkan oleh Evil Pieces.

"Kau gila Naruto! Jurus itu adalah jurus pertukaran nyawa, artinya jika kau menggunakan jurus itu kau akan mati sebagai ganti dari nyawa yang kau hidupkan!" teriak protes Obito pada Naruto, yang menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan santai, apa ia tidak tau kalau ia akan kehilangan nyawa jika menghidupkan orang menggunakan teknik itu, sekali lagi, Loki, Rosseweise, Serafall, Sona berserta ayah dan ibunya kaget akan jurus itu, menghidupkan orang mati dengan bayaran nyawa sendiri

Naruto langsung mengenang kematian Nagato yang menggunakan teknik itu untuk menghidupkan seluruh warga konoha.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Sona.

"Tenang saja Obito, aku tidak akan mati, kenapa karena aku adalah manusia dengan sejuta keberuntungan" ucap Naruto.

"Hati hati dengan mulutmu, kesombongan bisa membuatmu jatuh" kali ini Loki yang bicara.

"Hoy sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari seorang dewa licik dan sombong dari Asgard sepertimu tapi terimakasih karena telah mengingatkanku" jawab Naruto.

"Pif ahahahahahahahahaha! Ternyata memang aneh kalau aku mengingatkan seseorang untuk tidak berbuat jahat" tawa Loki pada saat itu, lalu semua orang pun ikut tertawa

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi cepat dimakan mumpung masih hangat" ucap Obito, akhirnya seluruh keluarga Sitri, dan Naruto team langsung memakan makanan mereka yang tersedia di meja makan, tak ada yang bicara saat itu mereka semua terlihat tersenyum ketika menikmati makanan masakan Naruto, yah memang keluarga Sitri adalah orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara kecuali Serafall.

"Neee, Sona apa kau akan mengajak Naruto dan teman temannya ke dunia manusia, karena setauku, waktu libur kalian sebentar lagi berakhir" ucap Serafall pada Sona.

Sona pun langsung menatap Naruto, Naruto yang dilihat oleh Sona hanya diam dan menatap ke arah lain lalu berkata.

"Kalau Obito-san dan Loki-san ingin ke dunia manusia silahkan, aku masih ada urusan disini, jadi aku akan ada disini sampai urusanku selesai" jawab Naruto, yah urusan untuk bertarung dengan Iblis kuat dari klan Bael, yang merupakan ujian keduanya.

"Emangnya ada urusan apa kau di dunia kami ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona dengan nada selidik sambil mengangkat sedikit kacamatanya.

"Soal itu kau bisa tanya pada ayahmu" jawab Naruto, dengan wajah santai dan melanjutkan kegiatannyaa yaitu makan ramen, Sona pun menatap ayahnya yang jua sedang makan, Ayah dari Sona itu terkejut soalnya ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mengungkit soal ujiannya itu sebagai urusannya di Meikai.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya sekarang, kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun" ucap Lord Sitri.

"Tidak aku merasa lebih cepat maka akan lebih baik, lagi pula, sebelum kau memberikanku tes, ia sudah menantangku bertarung sebelumnya" jawab Naruto.

"Ayah, sebenarnya urusan macam apa, dan apa apaan itu Naruto, menantang bertarung, jangan bilang kau ada masalah di Meikai?" tanya beruntun Sona Khawatir.

"Ini hanyalah ujian kelayakanku saja" jawab Naruto.

"Kelayakan, kelayakan untuk apa?" tanya Sona pada Naruto ia benar benar penasaran. Lord Sitri hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena tidak biasanya Sona menjadi orang yang banyak tanya akhirnya ia yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sona.

"Haaah, Sona, Naruto mendapatkan 3 ujian dari ayah, untuk membuktikan apakah ia layak menjadi calon suamimu nanti, ingat kau itu seorang heires dari keluarga Sitri di dunia iblis, kalau sampai para tetua tau kau menikah dan jatuh cinta pada manusia, mereka pasti akan memaksa kakakmu dan para maou lain untuk mengirim para iblis untuk membunuh kalian karena dianggap aib, maka dari itu, jika ras kalian berbeda, ayah akan mengetesnya, jika ia sanggup melewati tiga ujian itu, maka ayah bisa tenang dan merestui hubungan kalian, karena jika Naruto berhasil, bisa dipastikan Naruto akan sanggup melindungimu dari berbagai mara bahaya" jawab Lord Sitri.

Sona hanya membelalakan mata lalu menatap Naruto yang masih makan dengan santai, seolah tidak terbebani apapun.

"Aku sudah memenangkan ujian pertama, tinggal yang kedua dan ke tiga" jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Ujiannya apa saja ayah?" tanya Sona.

"Aku harus mengalahkan ayahmu, Sairaoge Bael, yang terakhir mengalahkan Yondai Maou" jawab Naruto dengan santainya, sementara orang orang disana langsung kaget kecuali ayah dan ibunya Sona, karena Naruto di bagian terakhir harus melawan Yondai Maou, ayolah, mereka adalah rajanya para iblis, apa juga harus hitungan mahluk yang harus dikalahkan.

"Na naruto, ka ka kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Saji dengan tangan bergetar membayangkan Naruto bertarung dengan ke empat raja iblis seorang diri.

"Em Uzumaki-san, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, ka kau memang hebat, tapi jika berhadapan dengan empat raja iblis sekaligus aku kurang yakin kau bisa menang" ucap Tsubaki meragukan kehebatan Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu menang dengan kekuatan besar, kau harus tau, kalau aku bisa mengalahkan ayahnya Sona bukan dengan teknik penghancur atau apapun, tap" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena tiba tiba ayah dari Sona menutup mulut Naruto, ia tidak mau harga dirinya hancur oleh calon menantunya sendiri.

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan Naruto, atau kau tidak akan mendapat restu dariku" ancam sang Lord Sitri, Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk, sementara yang lain memasang wajah swedrop dan bingung, kecuali, Loki, Obito, Serafall, Rosseweise dan Ibunya Naruto yang melihat bagaimana suaminya Naruto kalahkan dengan cara yang sangat memalukan.

"Se sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat pertarungan kalian itu?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena sudah janji untuk tidak mengungkitnya" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto, Serafall kakak dari Sona itu adalah raja iblis, kau yakin ingin melawannya, aku tau kau akan semakin kuat jika lawanmu kuat tapi dia itu kakak dari Sona, apa kau sanggup melukainya?" tanya Obito pada Naruto.

"Obito, aku ini adalah orang dengan lebih dari sembilan puluh milyar jurus dan teknik, dari sekian banyak jurusku pasti ada satu yang tepat untuk digunakan" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kebanyakan jurusmu itu bersifat Destructif, bahkan salah satu jurusmu ada yang bisa menghancurkan bulan, bahkan mungkin planet planet, jika kau menggunakan teknik itu, sudah dipastikan siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa hidup, bahkan jika ia tidak hancur, kalau ia berada di ruang hampa tanpa Oksigen akan mati karena kehabisan nafas baka yaro!" sanggah Obito mengingatkan Naruto, karena setaunya Naruto tidak punya teknik yang tidak bersifat destructif kelihatannya dia lupa akan jurus yang Naruto gunakan untuk melawan ayahnya Sona.

Semua orang kembali terkejut akan hal itu, kemampuan luar biasa seorang Uzumaki, yang mampu menghancurkan bulan dengan satu teknik, memang belum terbukti, namun Obito tau kalau Naruto memiliki teknik penghancur itu, dan itu benar, hanya saja Naruto tidak mau mengeluarkannya, lagian untuk apa menghancurkan bulan itu hanya akan merusak keseimbangan dunia.

"Naruto bisa menghancurkan bulan!" tanya ngeri Loki pada Obito ia menatap, ke arah Naruto dengan keringat dingin, ia juga melihat salah satu tekniknya, memang tidak melukai tubuh Fennir namun, ia tau Fennir saat itu sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa dari gilasan berbagai mancam elemen yang disatukan oleh jurus dewa yang Naruto miliki.

"Obito apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi jurus yang aku gunakan waktu itu dan mempraktekannya langsung padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata memercing sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk segel tangan berupa dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat ke atas.

"Na, naruto, kurasa kau tak perlu mempraktekkan jurus itu padaku" jawab Obito dengan wajah pundung sambil menyentuh bokongnya, "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kau menggunakan jurus anehmu itu pada Serafall, karena dia perempuan kau bisa menghancurkan harga dirinya!" teriak protes Obito pada Naruto, Serafall tau jurus apa yang Obito maksud karena ia juga melihat secara langsung bagaimana ayahnya dikalahkan malam itu, wajah Serafall bersemu merah namun terlalu tipis sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat, ia tidak menyangka Obito perhatian padanya.

"Em aku mengerti, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggunakan teknik itu pada perempuan, aku punya satu jurus lagi yang lebih ampuh jika digunakan pada perempuan, tak peduli sekuat apapun dia selama ia masih wanita normal maka dia akan terkena epeknya, Obito dan kau terlalu perhatian pada Serafall, apa mungkin kau mencintainya" jawab dan tebak Naruto, dan strike, Obito langsung gelagapan wajahnya memerah dan langsung bingung mau apa.

"A aaaaaa nu Naruto, a aku rasa hal i itu ti tidak perlu ki kita bahas" ucap Obito sambil menundukan wajahnya, ia juga tidak menyangka tiba tiba ia bisa begitu perhatian pada Serafall.

Loki dan Rosseweise hanya bisa diam melihat hal itu lalu kembali makan, sedangkan Serafall hanya tersenyum, karena kemungkinan bisa mendapatkan hati Obito menjadi sangat tinggi, sedangkan Sona, ia hanya bingung sendiri dan memilih diam.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun, apa kau punya kartu identitas di dunia ini, secara waktu itu kau menghilang, ingatan orang orang tentangmu juga hilang?" tanya Sona pada Naruto, Naruto terdiam dan menatap ke arah Sona dengan pandangan yang datar lalu ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Sona.

"Aku masih bisa membuatnya kembali, jadi sebaiknya kau bantu, Obito dan Loki membuat kartu identitas mereka di dunia manusia, karena kami akan tinggal bersama, lalu Obito juga perlu beberapa pelajaran tentang dunia ini di sertai ijasah palsu agar ia bisa melamar kerja di dunia manusia dengan sangat baik" jawab dan pinta Naruto pada Sona.

"Lalu kamu sendiri akan melakukan apa Naruto?" tanya Sona.

"Saat kembali ke dunia manusia, aku akan membuat sebuah bisnis kecil kecilan, berupa kedai ramen yah mungkin buka setelah pulang sekolah" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

"Paman, saat selesai makan, aku ingin paman mengantarku ke tempat Sairaoge-san aku ingin bisa segera berduel dengannya" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **Sikipe Time, Dirumah Sairaoge Bael.**

"Yo Bael-san" sapa Naruto.

"Ah Uzumaki-san ada apa?" tanya Sairaoge.

"Kau masih ingat tentang kau menantangku untuk berduel?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, kau bilang tunggulah seminggu, tapi kenapa, ini kan belum seminggu?" jawab dan tanya Sairaoge.

"Maaf aku hanya merasa tidak sabar untuk bertarung melawanmu" jawab Naruto sambil bersendekap dada, "Mari kita tentukan tempatnya dan menari bersama Bael-san!" seru Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Heh baiklah, aku mengerti, lagi pula menunggu seminggu itu juga sangatlah membosankan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan secara langsung melawan orang yang mengalahkan Loki" ucap Sairaoge.

"Tenang saja, Bael-san, kau tidak akan menyesal bertarung denganku karena aku tidak akan menahan diri" tambah Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan, karena kalau Naruto tidak menahan kekuatannya, sudah dipastikan Bael berserta dunia Meikai akan hancur bersamaan, karena ia adalah Dewa.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menahan diri, ayo ikuti aku" ucap Sairaoge membawa Naruto dan Lord Sitri berserta istrinya menuju ke tempat pertarungan, kenapa Obito, Loki, Rosseweise dan Serafall tidak ikut, karena sekarang mereka berada di dunia manusia, dimana Serafall, mengajari Obito tentang semua hal yang ada di dunia manusia, lalu membuatkan kartu identitas, sedangkan Sona dan Pearagenya membantu Rosseweise mengamati pergerakan Loki sekaligus membuatkan kartu identitas untuk Loki.

 **Di tempat pertarungan.**

"Uzumaki-san, Aku sangat senang kau menantangku di hari hari bosanku, aku harap kau mau bertarung dengan serius" ucap Sairaoge.

"Tentu saja, karena mengalahkanmu adalah tujuanku" jawab Naruto sambil mempersiapkan senyuman penuh seringai.

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai" ucap Lord Sitri selaku wasit dalam pertarungan itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto melesat dan memasang segel tangan andalannya. " **Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!** " setelah itu tiba tiba ratusan asap muncul di sekitar Naruto lalu memunculkan ratusan duplikat Naruto dengan wujud dan aura yang sempurna benar benar 99% mirip dengan yang asli, jujur hal itu membuat Sairaoge kaget sekaligus tertarik, begitu juga dengan Lord dan Lady Sitri mereka berdua benar benar kaget akan hal itu, karena sewaktu pertarungan dengannya Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan teknik itu.

"Menarik sekali Uzumaki-san!" seru Sairaoge yang langsung melesat ke arah ratusan Naruto yang ada disana.

"Semuanya serang!" teriak Naruto, lalu akhirnya ia dan seluruh bunshinnya bergerak menyerang Sairaoge, Naruto dan Sairaoge sama sama ahli dalam Hand Combat, karena Naruto pernah berlatih bersama Maito Guy seorang master taijutsu, yah meski hanya sebentar, namun ia sudah menguasai Dynamit enty dan Konoha Daisenpou meskipun tidak mencapai level Lee atau tidak setara dengan Lee ataupun Guy pada saat itu.

{bug bak dududududududag, pofpopfopopfpopfopofpofpopfopfof} banyak bunshin Naruto yang meledak gara gara tinju kuat Sairaoge, namun kadang Bael juga harus memutahkan air liur akibat tinju keras yang mengenai telak di perutnya, namun itu tidak membuat Sairaoge lemah ia membalas Naruto dengan tinju berlapiskan kekuatan iblis Toki, dan tinju itu sangat kuat membuat beberapa puluh bunshin Naruto menghilang.

Sekarang Naruto tertinggal berlima.

"Sairaoge, kau sungguh kuat, aku akan menyerangmu dengan kekuatan penuh" ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto, di iringi dengan seringai di wajah para bunshin yang lain, lalu berikutnya, Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakra ke kaki dan tangannya, dengan gerakan cepat dan opensif dari para bunshin dan Naruto itu sendiri, membuat tanah yang mereka pijak meledak lalu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan di atas kecepatan {Blaaaaaaaarrrrr}

"Apa?!" ucap kaget kedua orang tua Sona dan juga Sairaoge pastinya karena melihat kecepatan luar biasa itu {Dooooomm!} sebuah dentuman hebat ketika tinju kuat Naruto menghantam wajah dari Sairaoge, Sairaoge pun terlempar kebelakang dan terguling guling karena sakin kuatnya tinju Naruto bahkan ribuan kali lebih kuat dari iblis klas benteng "Uaaagggggggg!"

"Kuat, kuat sekali, tapi itu membuatku semakin bersemangat!" seru Sairaoge lalu aura Iblisnya menguar hebat dari tubuh Bael, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum datar, lalu salah satu bunshin Naruto muncul dalam jarak 5 meter dari Sairaoge, lalu memasang segel tangan.

"Tak akan aku biarkan" ucap Sairaoge yang melesat mencoba membatalkan jutsu yang akan di keluarkan bunshin Naruto, namun {Busss} tubuh sang bunshin menjadi asap lalu ketika asap menipis terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang sedang telanjang bulat dengan Oppai yang lumaian gede, Sairaoge yang melihat itu langsung Swedrop karena ia melihat Naruto berubah menjadi perempuan, sedangkan Lord Sitri langsung mimisan melihat hal itu, namun pikiran mesumnya harus ia hentikan gara gara Istrinya memasang wajah menyeramkan dan aura mengerikan.

"Sairaoge-kun" ucap gadis itu sambil bergelayut manja di tubuh Sairaoge, membuat salah satu dari Heires Bael itu merasa agak terganggu, wajahnya memanas dan memerah, hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan setitik darah segar.

"No no nooooononononooonononononono, Nona! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sairaoge bael ia merasa gugup, entah kenapa bisa demikian, namun yang jelas itulah yang terjadi, mungkin karena karisma Naruto sebagai perempuan itu sangat besar, hingga membuat seorang penggila pertarungan seperti Sairaoge yang sejak dulu tidak pernah gugup dengan perempuan menjadi gugup {pof} mata Sairaoge , melebar ketika gadis itu menghilang disaat ia sudah menurunkan kekuatan tempurnnya, ia lupa akan musuhnya.

"Kau lengah Bael-san!" teriak Naruto dan ke empat bunshinnya. "Uzu"

"Ma"

"Ki" tiga bunshin Naruto menggunakan gerakan sliding tekle dalam permainan bola , lalu berhasil menendang pinggang, bokong dan bagian kejantanan Sairaoge dengan sangat keras {Buaaag}

"Oaarrrg!" teriak sang Sairaoge karena merasakan bagian penting dalam kehidupannya diserang dengan tenaga yang tidak masuk akal membuat ia terlempar ke udara, tidak hanya sampai disitu, disana ia harus dibuat terkejut dengan Naruto yang lain melayang di udara saat Naruto yang menyerangnya menghilang, dilihatnya Naruto yang melayang di udara itu mengangkat tinggi tinggi kakinya.

"Naruto Rendan!" Seru Naruto lalu mengarahkan tendangan kebawah mengarahkan tumitnya ke wajah Sairaoge dengan sangat keras.

"Simata" gumam Sairaoge ia tidak sempat menangkis serangan Naruto dan akhirnya {Boooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm!} dentuman keras tubuh Sairaoge dengan tanah begitu keras membuat Bael meringis kesakitan sementara Naruto mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari Sairaoge.

Para pearage Sairaoge terkejut akan hal itu, mereka tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang sanggup memojokan raja mereka dalam pertarungan tanpa sihir.

"He hebat, dia bisa membuat Sairaoge-sama terpojok" puji mereka, yah kalau musuh Sairaoge adalah seorang iblis dengan kekuatan sihir tinggi mereka bisa mewajarkan, karena king mereka sama sekali tidak mewarisi kekuatan dari keluarga Bael, namun yang melawan raja mereka adalah seorang manusia, dan lagi pertarungan mereka juga pertarungan Hand Kombat, yah meskipun Naruto menggunakan teknik memperbanyak diri, namun jika itu manusia, mau sebanyak apapun jumblahnya harusnya bukan tandingan king mereka.

"Hehehehehehehehe, fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Sairaoge kegirangan, ia tidak menyangka kalau ada yang bisa membuatnya terluka hanya dalam beberapa serangan, Naruto tersenyum karena sepertinya pertarungan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah jika ia masih menahan diri, yah ia berpikir untuk menahan diri, bahkan kekuatan Naruto, masih dibawah 1%, mungkin kekuatan yang Naruto gunakan untuk menghadapi Bael hanya sekitar 0,00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% karena dengan satu persen kekuatannya ia mampu menghancurkan sebuah galaksi dengan biju dama yang ukurannya hanya sebesar kelereng.

"Naruto, aku akan melawanmu dengan seratus persen kekuatanku, **Balance Breaker, Regulus namea!** " seru Sairaoge yang tiba tiba tubuhnya dilindungi sebuah armor dengan bahu yang membentuk kepala singa Namea.

Naruto tersenyum merasakan lonjakan kekuatan Sairaoge bael, seluruh tempat bergetar ketika menerima kekuatan besar Bael.

"Naruto, berterimakasihlah, kau adalah manusia pertama yang melihatku dalam bentuk ini" ucap sang Sairaoge memuji Naruto karena mampu memaksanya menggunakan Secread Gear Regolus Namea miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menggunakan kekuatanku" ucap Naruto memasang segel tangan dengan satu tangan.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa, Sairaoge sudah serius dengan Naruto" ucap Lady Sitri merasakan kekuatan Sairaoge yang luar biasa kuat, Naruto yang memasang hand seal itu tiba tiba, sebuah batu mengeluarkan asap dan menghelang, yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu bunshin Naruto yang menyamar menjadi batu sambil mengumpulkan energy alam, otomatis ketika bunshin itu dihilangkan, Naruto langsung memasuki mode Sage, atau pertapa katak, dimana mata Naruto berubah dari hitam menjadi kuning ke emasan dengan pupil hitam berbentuk Horizontal tebal.

"Narutooooooooooo!" teriak Bael dengan semangat sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto ikut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil meneriakan nama Sairaoge.

"Sairaoge!" teriak Naruto yang berlari dengan tinju teraliri chakra.

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar dari benturan kekuatan tinju Naruto dan Sairaoge menghasilkan ledakan pada daratan tempat mereka berpijak yang membuat tanah berhamburan kemana mana dan menghasilkan debu yang sangat tebal membuat jarak pandang penonton berkurang.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Bagi yang penasaran dengan siapa yang mengembalikan Naruto ke dunia Shinobi dan menyembuhkan Sona lalu menghilangkan ingatan orang orang tentang Naruto di seri pertama Fic ini yang hanya ada dua Chapter adalah Tuhan Anime yang berikperimen tentang bagaimana pandangan, seorang Iblis pada manusia yang kehilangan ingatannya tiba tiba muncul di rumah gadis itu, hasilnya luar biasa, yaitu Sona, mencintai Naruto secara tulus, lalu meminta Kamisama menghidupkan kembali Naruto kembali sebagai manusia.**

 **Maka dari itu sang Tuhan di anime itu yang di anggap mati oleh sebagian karakternya mengembalikan Naruto ke dunianya, karena eksperimennya sudah selesai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], [Obito Uchiha,.?], [Loki,.?]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 5: Singa emas melawan Harimau putih**

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa, Sairaoge sudah serius dengan Naruto" ucap Lady Sitri merasakan kekuatan Sairaoge yang luar biasa kuat, Naruto yang memasang hand seal itu tiba tiba, sebuah batu mengeluarkan asap dan menghelang, yang ternyata itu adalah salah satu bunshin Naruto yang menyamar menjadi batu sambil mengumpulkan energy alam, otomatis ketika bunshin itu dihilangkan, Naruto langsung memasuki mode Sage, atau pertapa katak, dimana mata Naruto berubah dari hitam menjadi kuning ke emasan dengan pupil hitam berbentuk Horizontal tebal.

"Narutooooooooooo!" teriak Bael dengan semangat sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto ikut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil meneriakan nama Sairaoge.

"Sairaoge!" teriak Naruto yang berlari dengan tinju teraliri chakra.

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar dari benturan kekuatan tinju Naruto dan Sairaoge menghasilkan ledakan pada daratan tempat mereka berpijak yang membuat tanah berhamburan kemana mana dan menghasilkan debu yang sangat tebal membuat jarak pandang penonton berkurang.

 **Setelah debu menghilang dari pandangan mata.**

Terlihat baik Naruto maupun Sairaoge mereka terlihat menikmati pertarungan mereka di detik detik sebelumnya hingga sekarang, kekuatan tempur mereka terus ditingkatkan.

"Heh hebat juga kau, tak aku sangka ada manusia yang mampu mengimbangi tenaga dari Secread Gear milikku" ucap Sairaoge dengan seringainya.

"Oh kau tidak perlu Khawatir tentang itu Bael-san aku masih punya banyak hal yang bisa membuatmu terkejut" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong kuat tinjunya dan membuat tangan bael yang berlapis gautel emas mundur beberapa senti, bisa dibilang mereka sedang mengadu tenaga masing masing.

"Benarkah, tapi kalau hanya segini, itu tidak akan mengejutkanku!" {Wusss} tangan Sairaoge yang mundur beberapa senti tiba tiba memberikan dorongan kejutan pada tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto harus melompat mundur kebelakang karena kalah tenaga.

"Heh" gumam Sairaoge lalu ia berniat meluncur ke arah Naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya {Whuusss} {Plak boooomm!} dengan satu pukulan telapak tangan tinju Sairaoge melayang ketanah, melihat hal itu dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan taijutsunya, yang merupakan tendangan super kuat yang mengarah ke wajah Sairaoge {Buag! Blaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!} Sairaoge terpental dengan sangat kuat oleh tendangan kaki Naruto yang berlapiskan chakra senjutsu.

"Heh" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, pertanda ia tidak bisa diremehkan saat ia benar benar masuk ke mode serius, Sairaoge berdiri ia menyeka luka di bibirnya ia tidak menyangka tendangan Naruto sangat kuat sampai membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Lumayan juga kekuatanmu manusia" gumam Sairaoge.

Naruto pun memasuki mode serius dengan kuda kuda bertarungnya, ia sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan Taijutsu, ia menggunakan kuda kuda taijutsu milik Rock Lee.

'Guru alis tebal sekarang aku akan menggunakan gaya bertarungmu" gumam Naruto lalu menatap tajam Sairaoge dan ia mulai mengalirkan chakra miliknya ke telapak kaki tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya agar gerakannya menjadi semakin kuat dan stabil.

"Hoooh, aku suka sekali tatapan matamu" ucap Sairaoge

"Oke bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja tanpa harus ada basa basi" ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sairaoge kaget ketika melihat kecepatan super tinggi dari jarak yang cukup jauh dalam sedetik muncul dihadapannya mengarahkan sebuah tinju yang terkepal sangat kuat.

Sairaoge menyilangkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan {Buaaag, Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaak} {Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!}, Bael kembali terlempar ke belakang dengan ledakan udara yang diciptakan tekanan chakra Naruto yang berada ditinju Naruto membuat hantaman Meriam udara yang sangat kuat dan sakin kuatnya hantaman yang Naruto berikan Secread Gear Regolus Namea milik Sairaoge sampai retak di pergelangan tangannya.

'Dia kuat sekali' batin Sairaoge melihat gautel emasnya mulai retak, sedangkan Lord Sitri ia hanya tersenyum, ia mulai yakin kalau Naruto itu serius dengan kata katanya, Naruto adalah orang yang kuat bahkan terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa Sairaoge-san apa kau sudah kehabisan jurus, aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menghadapimu, jadi seriuslah, aku tidak suka kalau kau terus main main padahal aku sudah serius" pancing Naruto, jujur ia kesal dengan Sairaoge yang tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menghadapi dirinya, karena ia yakin si bael ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari itu, bahkan Naruto yakin kekuatan Taijutsu Bael ini setara dengan pembukaan Gerbang ketujuh dari Hachimon tonkou.

"Heh, tak aku sangka kau sudah serius aku kira kau juga sedang main main" ucap Bael yang tiba tiba armornya yang retak langsung kembali pulih, {Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan energy yang begitu kuat muncul seketika Sairaoge pun menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto yang melihat gerakan Bael langsung ikut melesat dan mereka kembali beradu tinju.

{Boooom!} {dududududududududududududududududududududududuudududuuaaaaaaagg blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!} ledakan muncul dimana mana ketika mereka beradu tinju udara di sekitar mereka bergetar menciptakan gelombang kejut yang benggetarkan Meikai.

"Arrrgh, tekanan kekuatan mereka besar sekali" gumam Lord Sitri ketika merasakan getaran tanah tempat pertarungan Bael dan Uzumaki.

{Cling} {dom dom domdom blaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!} dengan kecepatan yang mereka miliki mereka bergerak segala arah, yang terlihat hanya bayangan mereka yang saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan dentuman udara yang sangat keras, hal itu mengundang banyak Iblis untuk mencari tahu asal getaran energy besar itu, yah, bahkan para Maou kecuali Leviatan yang sedang asik bersama Obito pun langsung berkumpul di lapangan tempat Sairaoge dan Naruto bertarung.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Duaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr"

"Guaaag" erang Naruto dan Sairaoge, karena mereka sama sama terkena serangan, Sairaoge terkena tinju di perutnya membuat Sairaoge muntah darah, sedangkan Naruto terkena serangan di wajahnya hingga hidungnya berdarah, mereka berdua sama sama terlempar dan menabrak dinding pembatas.

{Dooooom}{Kraaaaaaaaaaaak}

"Kheh! Hebat juga kau tak aku sangka bertarung denganmu lebih menyenangkan dari pada melawan para Iblis muda" ucap Sairaoge, menatap Naruto, yah mereka berdua sama sama masih menempel di dinding lapangan.

"Akhirnya kau juga serius, kan dengan begini kita bisa menikmati apa yang namanya pertarungan" gumam Naruto sambil menyeka darah di hidungnya.

 **Di bangku penonton.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini Sitri-sama, kenapa Sairaoge bertarung dengan manusia?" tanya Sirzechs pada Lord Sitri.

"Yah mereka sedang mengadakan duel, kata Naruto, Sairaoge pernah menantangnya jadi sekarang ia ingin bertarung dengannya" jawab Lord Sitri.

"Oh, lumaian menarik kekuatan mereka berdua benar benar mengundang kami kemari" ucap Ajuka sambil menatap Naruto dan Sairaoge yang saling menatap dengan seringai mereka masing masing.

"Mari masuk ke tahap berikutnya, mohon bantuannya patner!" seru Sairaoge dan secara tiba tiba Armornya merespun dan akhirnya mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat dan menakutkan.

"Hooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sairaoge ledakan kekuatan yang sangat besar kembali muncul.

"Kau masih punya kemampuan tambahan rupanya, kalau begitu aku juga, **Hachimon tonkou dai ichimon Kai**!" {Blaaaaarrrrr} gerbang pertama dari Hachimon tonkou terbuka dan ledakan kekuatan hebat keluar tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura kehijauan ditubuhnya, tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan saat pertama kali membuka gerbang pertama, ia tidak menyangka rasa sakitnya begitu luar biasa, namun tidak masalah, kekuatan Hachimon gerbang pertama yang dipadukan dengan senjutsu dirasa sudah cukup untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Sairaoge.

"Hoooh, aura kehijauan yang bagus, kau terlihat kuat baiklah kita mulai" {Dom}

"Heh" {Kraaak, Blaaaaaaar!}

" **Dainamid Entry!** " teriak Naruto sambil memberikan sebuat tendangan kuat ke arah Bael sakit kuatnya kaki Naruto mengeluarkan api.

" **Namea Atack!** " bayangan singa Namea muncul di belakang Sairaoge ketika ia mengarahkan tinju miliknya ke arah Naruto dan.

{Duaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan super kuat muncul ketika tinju dan tendangan mereka berdua beradu.

{tap, tap} Sairaoge masih berdiri kokoh dengan Armornya yang hancur sebagian, sedangkan Naruto terlihat baik baik saja, kecuali celana kainnya yang sobek hingga memperlihatkan paha tannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk serangan penentuan Bael-san" ucap Naruto kelihatan tubuhnya sudah membiasakan diri dengan gerbang pertama, lalu Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya kembali, lalu langsung menucapkan nama jurusnya.

'Tak peduli sesakit apa nanti nya, pirasatku mengatakan, kalau aku harus menguasai kekuatan dari Hachimon, aku beruntung darah patung Gedo Mazo itu mengalir di tubuhku dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kematian, tubuhku juga akan beregenerasi secara otomatis dan menyesuaikan rasa sakit yang aku terima dari gerbang gerbang yang akan aku buka' ucap batin Naruto " **Hachimon tongkou Kyoumon, Kai!** " {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr} hentakan ledakan chakra milik Naruto mengguncang panggung pertandingan, aliran darah meningkat otot otot robek dan lain sebagainya, wajah dan seluruh kulit memerah, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan hawa panas beraura biru yang merupakan epek gerbang ketujuh yang membuat uap keringat pengguna menjadi berwarna biru.

Sairaoge yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia juga tiba tiba meledakan energy iblisnya, hingga mengeluarkan aura berwarna emas, ledakan aura biru dan emas pun keluar.

" **Aura!** "

" **Senpo!** "

" **Golden Namea!** "

" **Hirodoraaaa!** "

Energy Secread Gear berwarna emas berwujud singa Namea raksasa keluar dari tubuh Sairaoge dan menyerang ke arah Naruto, sedangkan tubuh Naruto menciptakan, tekanan udara berwarna putih berbentuk seperti Harimau raksasa dan ditembakan seperti meriam udara ke arah Sairaoge, hingga akhirnya kedua jurus mereka beradu dan menciptakan ledakan serta ketegangan berat bagi para penonton, apa lagi para petinggi dan Maou harus bersatu untuk membuat kekai pembatas agar lapangan bertarung tidak hancur dan melukai banyak penonton, Harimau putih dan Singa emas bertabrakan.

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar itu membuat dataran meikai lebih tepatnya dataran kawasan pertarungan yang tidak dilindungi kekai hancur dan berhamburan kemana mana, bahkan keikai yang dibuat para petinggi dan Maou pun hancur dalam lima detik.

{Kraaaaaaaak traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaankk!}

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa gila" gumam mereka.

 **Kembali ke lapangan yang hancur.**

Terlihat Sairaoge Bael terbaring di tanah yang telah menjadi kawah yang sangat besar namun ia masih sadar, hanya saja ke adaannya tidak begitu baik, Regulos Namea tidak lagi melindungi tubuhnya, dia juga dipenuhi luka hampir di sepanjang tubuhnya, Sairaoge menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat Naruto masih berdiri tegak dengan aura biru yang menyelimuti dirinya dan mata yang berwarna orange dengan pupil Horizontal tebal berwarna hitam, Naruto terlihat biasa biasa saja, napas nya juga tidak terengah engah, stamina super tinggi milik Naruto membuatnya menang melawan Sairaoge.

"Ka kau hebat, aku akui, aku sangat terhibur dan senang bisa bertarung denganmu Uzumaki" ucap Sairaoge Bael memuji Naruto hingga akhirnya ia pingsan.

"Sairaoge-sama!" teriak panik Pearage milik Sairaoge Bael, Naruto tersenyum melihat hubungan keluarga Bael, Naruto pun mendekat ke arah mereka, Pearage Bael itu pun langsung waspada, namun Naruto tersenyum dan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak bermaksud jahat" ucap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan mode Hachimon miliknya, mereka pun menghentikan kewaspadaan mereka, lalu Naruto mengeluarkan gododama yang didekatan ke arah Sairaoge. Lalu secara tiba tiba tubuh Sairaoge yang terluka parah langsung sembuh total, setelah itu Gododama milik Naruto kembali dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, "Aku telah menyembuhkan semua lukanya, sekarang hanya perlu menunggu tenaganya pulih" ucap Naruto, namun sebenarnya Naruto sedang menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahan dari tubuhnya, akibat membuka 7 gerbang Hachimon yang sangat kuat dan beresiko itu, urat urat ototnya robek, jaringan otot syarafnya juga robek ketika ia berhenti menggunakannya, benar benar kerusakan tubuh yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ugh!" gumam Naruto, penglihatan matanya mengabur dan rubuh, karena tubuhnya tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, teknik delapan gerbang adalah teknik yang menghancurkan batasan batasan yang ada dalam tubuh, hal itu membuat tubuh pengguna kelebihan beban hingga merusak bagian dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Naruto memang memiliki chakra yang luar biasa, namun kekuatan fisiknya tidak seluar biasa itu jika di dalam, karena ia hanya manusia, jadi ia masih bisa di rusak dari dalam, meskipun sel patung gedo mazo itu akan memperbaiki seluruh jaringan tubuhnya yang rusak, namun tetap saja itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya beberapa menit untuk kerusakan fatal.

"Naruto" teriak Lord dan Lady Sitri, mereka berdua langsung menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh terlalu keras, untuk pada saat itu Naruto pingsan jika tidak sudah dipastikan ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari sentuhan sentuhan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"Tidak aku sangka dia mampu mengalahkan sepupuku" gumam Sirzechs sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto, begitu juga Ajuka dan Fabium, mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum, begitu juga para iblis lain.

"Apa kau akan mereinkarnasikannya Lord Sitri?" tanya Sirzechs.

"Jika aku melakukannya maka anakku akan marah padaku, karena dia adalah pacarnya Sona" jawab Lord Sitri.

"Oh jadi begitu, bukankah hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih mudah jika Naruto-san berubah menjadi iblis?" tanya Shirzechs.

"Aku rasa hal itu tidak akan berlaku bagi Sona, karena Sona mencintai Naruto sebagai manusia, bukan Iblis, lagi pula aku tidak mau merubah orang seperti dia, dia sudah berjasa melindungi anakku, jadi untuk apa aku merubahnya sementara ia masih bisa disembuhkan" ucap Lady Sitri, ia dan suami nya langsung berteleport membawa Naruto menjauh dari orang orang yang mengincarnya.

 **Di sebuah kamar mewah.**

"Kurasa akan sangat berbahaya jika dia terus berada disini, karena banyak orang yang mengincar kekuatannya" ucap Lady Sitri.

"Ah aku juga sudah mengakui dia, nanti saat ia sadar aku ingin memberikannya sebuah rumah untuk dia dan kedua temannya tinggali, lalu soal kartu identitas kita akan membuatkannya untuknya lalu menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Sona plush satu kelas" gumam sang ayah.

"Ah aku setuju, sebaiknya hentikan saja ujiannya, lagipula dengan kemampuannya dia sudah cukup untuk melindungi Sona" ucap sang ibu.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Maaf hari ini chapternya gua bikin pendek soalnya lagi pusing.**

 **Untuk yang bingung kenapa hanya ingatan Sona dan Naruto yang tidak hilang, karena itu merupakan Percobaan kedua Tuhan anime, untuk mereka, ia ingin tau apakah, Naruto dan Sona, saling melupakan satu sama lain, atau masih tidak bisa mempercayai kalau pertemuan mereka hanya mimpi dan mencari cara untuk mencari keberadaan masing masing.**

 **Untuk Chapter berikutnya.**

 **Aku berencana untuk menciptakan hubungan Romance antara Rosseweise dengan Loki dan Serafall bersama Obito, jika kalian Setuju tulis Ya, jika tidak katakan alasannya**

 **Selain hubungan Romance antar empat karakter di atas, aku juga berencana perjuangan Naruto bersama dengan Sona melenyapkan Iblis liar, lalu di lanjutkan dengan terbentuknya hubungan cinta antara Loki dan Rosseweise, Obito dan Serafall lalu, karena sudah cukup umur mereka berempat menikah dan Naruto serta Sona masih status tunangan.**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan Sona Diculik dan dikurung di planet penjara dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa keluar, Naruto, Obito, dan Loki diberitahu oleh Alien aneh tentang hal itu, Naruto pun memutuskan mencari keberadaan Sona dengan teknik Penghubung Univers dipadukan dengan Jigen no Michi, bersama dengan Obito, Loki, Serafall dan Rosseweise, untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Sona.**

 **Disana ia bertemu dengan dua orang kuat bernama Goku dan Vageta, lalu seorang perempuan dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu mencari seseorang lalu muncul juga seorang yang mirip dengan Goku yang terbang ke arah mereka, lalu terjadilah pertarungan dua Goku dan Naruto.**

 **Menurut perkiraan untuk membuat alur itu aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 4 bulan sekian terimakasih**


	6. Final Episode

**Naruto to Sona Tomoni iru (Aku datang kembali padamu)**

 **Crossovers:NARUTO Shipuden, High School DxD Born**

 **Charakter:[Naruto Uzumaki,.Sona Sitri], [Obito Uchiha,.?], [Loki,.?]**

 **Genre: Romance, Supranatural, School, Another Dimention**

 **Episode 6: Last Episode.**

 **Bagian Naruto.**

 **Di sebuah kamar mewah.**

"Kurasa akan sangat berbahaya jika dia terus berada disini, karena banyak orang yang mengincar kekuatannya" ucap Lady Sitri.

"Ah aku juga sudah mengakui dia, nanti saat ia sadar aku ingin memberikannya sebuah rumah untuk dia dan kedua temannya tinggali, lalu soal kartu identitas kita akan membuatkannya untuknya lalu menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Sona plush satu kelas" gumam sang ayah.

"Ah aku setuju, sebaiknya hentikan saja ujiannya, lagipula dengan kemampuannya dia sudah cukup untuk melindungi Sona" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis melihaat wajah tampan Naruto yang berbaring di kasur mewah.

"Lagi pula aku juga sedikit penasaran bagaimana warna mata cucu kita nanti" gumam Ayah dari Sona.

"Ara ara, aku sih berharap mata cucu kita mengikuti ayahnya, karena kalau dilihat lihat mata hitamnya miliknya itu keren" ucap ibu dari Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau rambutnya aku sangat ingin menimang cucu, dengan rambut hitam" ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Siapa kalian" tanya Ayah dan Ibu Sona, melihat sepasang manusia sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka salah satunya terlihat cukup mirip dengan Naruto dan yang satunya sangat menyerupai keluarga Gremory.

"Namaku Minato, Namikaze Minato dan dia Istriku Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina dan kami adalah orang tua Naruto" jawab seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru sambil tersenyum manis ke arah mereka, oh iya Minato juga mengenakan jubah Hokage ke empatnya sedangkan Kushina mengenakan pakaian yang sama dimana ia melahirkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya mereka.

"Em sembelum kami disini kami berada di alam ahirat ditemui oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kami-sama, lalu ia bertanya pada kami apakah kalian ingin bertemu anak kalian dan hidup bahagia besamanya, tentu saja kami menjawab iya, karena kami tidak pernah ada saat Naruto lahir, kami tidak bisa membahagiakannya, karena insiden Kyubi yang mengamuk kami berdua terbunuh hanya untuk melindungi desa, saat itu Naruto masih bayi, jadi saat diberi kesempatan untuk bersama anak kami kami tidak akan menolak" kali ini yang menjawab adalah seorang perempuan muda usia 20 berambut merah panjang dengan mata yang berwarna hitam dan kita tau namanya Kushina Uzumaki.

"Bisa berikan bukti bahwa kalian adalah anak Naruto?" tanya mereka pada Minato dan Kushina, mereka belum bisa percaya pada kedua orang itu.

"Pada perang dunia Shinobi aku di hidupkan kembali dalam bentuk mayat hidup untuk membantu Naruto dan teman temannya bertarung melawan Uchiha Madara, dan di tengah tengah perang ia sempat menceritakan padaku kalau ia jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata Violet dan berbalut kacamata, saat kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian merestui hubungan anakku dengan anak kalian saat itulah aku beramsumsi kalian adalah ayah dari gadis yang dimaksud anakku" jawab Minato.

"Oooh, apa kau bisa memperbanyak diri, kalau kau bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto barulah kami percaya kalau kau adalah ayahnya karena buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya" ucap ayah dari Sona.

"Maksudmu ini" ucap Minato menyilangkan tangannya dan tiba tiba bunshin ia berhasil menciptakan sepuluh bunshin yang benar benar mirip dengan dirinya, oh iya apa anakku juga menampilkan mode ini pada kalian" tanya Minato pada Ayah dan ibunya Sona yang masih tercengang tak percaya melihat Minato benar benar bisa melakukan Kagebunshin, lalu ditambah lagi Minato mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna orange yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, yah inilah Biju chakra mode.

"Kalau denganku mungkin Naruto hanya mirip sifatnya saja dattebane" gumam Kushina ia merasa tidak pernah mewariskan apapun pada anaknya, kecuali dalam berbicara yang selalu ada kata kata aneh.

"Mah, kalau begitu, kita bisa urus perjodohan anak kita nanti" ucap Lord Sitri sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" gumam Minato.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha"

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

"Engh, sudah pagi" gumam Naruto.

"Ohayo Naruto" sapa lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sama seperti dirinya.

"Ayah, apa kau benar benar ayah, atau ini hanyalah mimpi datebayo" gumam Naruto.

{Duag}

"Dasar anak tak tau di untung, tentu saja ini nyata Datebane!" seru sang ibu sambil menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Aduuuh, Ibu, tak aku sangka kau juga ada disini, tapi bagaimana bisa Datebayo?" tanya Naruto, pada Minato dan Kushina, mereka berdua tersenyum menengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi bukankah yang penting kita bisa berkumpul sebagai keluarga" jawab Kushina sambil memeluk erat Naruto, di ikuti oleh Minato.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian, terakhir kali aku melihat kalian berdua saat di perang dunia Shinobi.

{Sriing}

"Naruto apa kau...?, Minato-sensei!" ucap Kaget Obito menunjuk ayahnya Naruto, Minato yang ditunjuk oleh Obito hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kelihatan sehat dan baik baik saja Obito" ucap Minato.

"Minato-kun dia siapa?" tanya Kushina berbisik pada suaminya.

"Na Naruto-kun, siapa wanita yang kau peluk itu" kali ini gadis berkacamata dengan mata violet berambut hitam, ia terlihat cemburu pada ibu dari Naruto.

"Hoy Obito, siapa orang yang mirip Naruto itu?" Loki sekarang ikut bertanya pada Obito.

"Oh dia Obito, murid didik ku sewaktu di akademi" ucap Minato sambil menatap Obito dengan wajah bangga.

"Dia adalah guruku, Minato Namikaze, Si kilat kuning Konoha Ayah dari Naruto, lalu perempuan itu adalah, Akai Habanero Kushina Namikaze Ibu dari Naruto" jawab Obito.

"Yo, Sona-chan, perkenalkan dia Kushina Uzumaki dia adalah Ibuku, jadi singkirkan wajah cemburumu" jawab Naruto dengan nada santai di akhiri dengan senyuman "Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai" ucap Naruto, Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sona, yang awalnya cemburu dan marah langsung terdiam wajahnya memerah malu karena mendapat rayuan dari Naruto.

"Be benarkah, a aku mi minta maaf karena su sudah me menu duhmu selingkuh" ucap Sona terbata bata, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa salah sasaran dalam cemburu.

"Hmm, Minato-kun kelihatannya" ucap Kushina yang tiba tiba sudah berada dibelakang Sona, Sona dan yang lain kaget melihat hal itu, mereka kaget kalau Kushina memiliki kecepatan di atas bidak Knight, yah itu kecuali, Naruto, Minato dan Obito yang pada dasarnya mereka adalah seorang Shinobi.

"Ada apa Kushina-chan"

"Dia cepat" gumam mereka, Bahkan Serafall dan Rosseweise yang baru muncul kaget akan kecepatan gadis berambut merah yang awalnya berada disamping Naruto yang jaraknya 5 meter dari Sona bisa langsung berada di belakang Sona dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ternyata Naruto anak kita pintar memilih wanita, apa jangan jangan kau belajar dari Jiraya?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Heh aku tidak sudi jika aku dikatai bisa mendapatkan Sona dari ajaran pertapa mesum yang kerjaannya mengintip wanita mandi" bantah Naruto sambil menatap ke arah lain.

 **Bagian Obito**

"Oh iya Obito siapa mereka?" tanya Minato sambil menatap teman teman Obito.

"Oh mereka adalah teman temanku dan Naruto yang baru, dia adalah seorang pemimpin tempat ini Serafall Leviatan, dan ini adalah Dewa Songong dan juga temannya, Loki dan Rosweisse" jawab Obito memperkenalkan teman temannya, sedangkan Serafall, Rosweisse langsung Swedrop mendengar Obito memperkenalkan nama mereka.

"Obito, berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan dewa songong!" ucap Protes dengan urat urat wajahnya bermunculan.

"Sudah sudah, Obito, ada yang ingin sensei tanyakan denganmu" ucap Minato.

"Em menanyakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu, tidak enak membicarakannya disini" ucap Minato.

"Ne ne, kapan kalian berdua saling kenal" tanya Kushina pada Sona.

"Mmma kira kira beberapa bulan lalu" jawab Sona dengan nada gugup sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Heeeh, Naruto, kenapa kau tidak membicarakan ini saat pertemuan kita disaat pelatihan pengendalian biju hm?" tanya Kushina dengan selidik ia tidak suka Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini pada dirinya.

"Eto gimana menjelaskannya yah, em"

"Kushina! Sebaiknya kita berikan waktu untuk anak kita bersama kekasihnya, kita harus keluar, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Obito" ucap Minato.

"Baiklah Anata, ne Naruto, nanti kalau kalian sudah menikah nanti kau dan istrimu bisa memberikan kami banyak cucu" ucap Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sona yang membulatkan mata mereka, karena ucapan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan dari ibunya Naruto.

 **Ketika Obito, Minato dan Kushina sudah keluar.**

"Mah, aku rasa aku harus kembali melakukan tugasku sebagai Maou" gumam Serafall lalu pergi dalam lingkaran sihir miliknya, lalu Loki dan Roseweisse mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Yo bro" sapa Loki.

"Ada apa Loki-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana pertarungannya?" tanya Loki pada Naruto.

"Sukses, aku menang" jawab Naruto.

"Wow kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Iblis dari klan Bael itu" puji Rosweisse pada Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Trimakasih pujiannya"

"Naruto aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Sona.

"Apa itu?"

"Nama milikmu di absen dan juga ingatan semua orang tentangmu kembali muncul, sehari setelah kedatanganmu" ucap Sona.

"Wow kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menyewa Apertement" ucap Naruto.

"Masalahnya disana, kamarmu itu sudah disewa orang lain" jawab Sona.

"Oh, hey Loki apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di dunia manusia?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh tentu saja-"

"Tidak, ia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun, karena ia hanyalah dewa licik yang pemalas" jawab Rosweisse, ia kesal karena Loki selalu mengeluh soal semua pekerjaan yang ia lakukan dan juga ia juga sempat menyerang bosnya sendiri, benar benar deh aduh, kagak ketulungan.

"Apa itu benar Loki?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Ya iya lah"

"Iya" potong Rosweisse sekali lagi, Loki langsung menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan sebel. "Orang seperti dia itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti aturan dunia manusia, bahkan ia sempat menghajar bosnya sendiri" ucap Rosweisse.

"I itu karena ia berani membentakku!" bela Loki, ya dia dewa kan, mana mungkin ia mau harga dirinya hancur oleh manusia.

"Loki, dia itu atasanmu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" nasehat Naruto lalu duduk dari kasurnya menatap teman barunya.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha" gumam Loki.

"Haaaah, lalu bagaimana dengan Obito?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Obito-san bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah Kouh Naruto-kun" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Oh sokah, ne Loki bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di kedai ramen bersama denganku, oh Rosweisse-san juga harus ikut" ucap Naruto.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Bukannya kamu pengawasnya Loki, jadi aku tidak ingin kau hanya mengamati, namun aku ingin kau dan Loki bekerja dan membantu pekerjaanku" ucap Naruto.

"Heeeeeeh, dasar licik, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?!" tanya Rosweisse pada Naruto.

"Aku dengar dari dewa jenggot panjang itu kalau kau itu adalah seorang yang masih lajang, jadi aku rasa kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Loki" jawab santai Naruto, Sona yang mendengar alasan Naruto langsung menahan tawa, sedangkan Loki dan Rosweisse, wajah mereka langsung memerah dan secara bersamaan mereka membentak Naruto.

"Hal itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi!"

"Waduh, Sona-chan, mereka membentakku secara serentak, sungguh serasi iyakan" ucap Naruto sambil menyenggol nyenggol Sona.

"Mmmmaaaa ku kira begitu" jawab Sona sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit geser kebawah.

Loki dan Rosweisse langsung mengedutkan mata mereka.

"Aku harus kembali ke Asgard karena ada sedikit urusan" ucap Loki lalu pergi dengan lingkaran sihir di ikuti oleh Rosweisse.

Naruto dan Sona saling menatap lalu tersenyum satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama, menurut mereka ekspresi Loki dan Rosweisse.

"Fuhahahahahahaha, tak aku sangka mereka lucu sekali saat digoda" ucap Naruto pada saat itu.

"Ne Naruto-kun, apa kita tidak terlalu berlebihan pada mereka?, karena bisa saja mereka membalas kita nanti" ucap Sona pada saat itu.

"Aku tau aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan padanya namun aku tidak yakin godaan mereka bisa membuatmu salah tingkah" ucap Naruto pada saat itu.

"Naruto-kun kau pikir aku ini orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau adalah gadis yang bisa melengkapiku, kau adalah orang yang sesuai dengan karakterku, kau tau, meskipun aku ini jenius, ada kalanya aku akan menjadi bodoh dalam sebuah situasi tertentu, nah kau yang tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh situasi dan juga sangat pintar menganalisa, sangat cocok denganku yang hanya bisa mengandalkan otot dalam ke adaan tertentu, kau tau aku sangat susah untuk tenang, namun saat ada dirimu disampingku, aku bisa menjadi sedikit tenang, bahkan jika aku mulai kehilangan kendali hanya kau yang bisa menyadarkanku, aku yakin itu" jawab Naruto pada Sona, entah kenapa hati Sona langsung terasa hangat, yah ia tau meskipun Naruto itu kuat namun ternyata masih membutuhkan keberadaannya.

 **Di tempat Obito, Minato dan Kushina lebih tepatnya dalam dimensi Kamui.**

"Jadi Sensei apa yang ingin Sensei bicarakan?" tanya Obito.

"Sebenarnya aku agak bingung dengan keluarganya Sona, karena aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dari mereka namun energy mereka atau aura mereka terasa gelap" ucap Minato.

"Em aku agak setuju dengan itu, aku merasakannya juga, namun hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan Sona, kelihatannya gadis itu memiliki aura yang cukup terang namu sebagian gelap" jawab Kushina.

"Mungkin karena mereka bukan manusia melainkan Iblis" jawab Obito.

"I Iblis!" ucap kaget Minato dan Kushina.

"Em, tapi meski begitu, mereka cukup berbeda dari penggambaran iblis dari beberapa kitab suci, yah mungkin penyebab utamanya adalah kejadian Great War yang memakan banyak korban sehingga membuat mereka, berpikir kalau mereka lebih baik melakukan genjatan senjata dan akhirnya mereka membuat perdamaian, namun keberadaan mereka masih di rahasiakan dari manusia karena, mereka tidak ingin berperang dengan manusia, jadi mereka merahasiakan keberadaan mereka" jawab Obito.

"Lalu apa kau tau bagaimana Naruto dan Sona bisa bertemu" tanya Minato.

"Hanya beberapa, apa kau ingin mengetahuinya Minato-sensei, Kushina-Baachan?" tanya Obito.

"Em, soalnya aku ingin tau kenapa Naruto sampai sebegitu ngebetnya sama Sona" jawab Kushina dan diberi anggukan oleh Minato.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menatap mataku sekarang Sensei" ucap Obito sambil tersenyum, Minato dan Kushina pun secara serentak menatap mata Naruto, lalu setelah itu seluruh ingatan Naruto tentang pertemuannya dengan Sona yang dilihat Obito ketika menatap mata Naruto menggunakan Sharinggannya disaat tidur pun dilihat jelas Minato dan Kushina, bukan hanya itu, ternyata Obito juga sempat menggunakan matanya untuk melihat kenangan Sona bersama Naruto disaat Sona sedang tidur, lalu ia juga mentransfer ingatan Sona pada Kushina dan Minato.

Minato dan Kushina langsung tersenyum dan saling memeluk lalu menangis haru.

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ternyata kisah cinta mereka penuh dengan lika liku huaaaaaa!" tangis Kushina di pelukan Minato dengan nada Lebaynya, yah sedangkan Minato hanya senyam senyum sendiri menikmati pelukan istrinya lalu menghibur istrinya.

"Cup cup cup, tenanglah Kushina yang penting mereka sudah bertemu" ucap Minato, sedangkan Obito hanya merenung di pojokan Kamui dimension karena tidak punya pasangan untuk di peluk.

 **Serafall Side.**

"Obito-kun ada dimana yah, huf kenapa aku akhir akhir ini selalu memikirkannya" gumam Serafall sambil mengerjakan dokumen dokumen berharga yang ada di kantornya.

Serafall terus saja mengurusi dokumen itu dengan hati galau, ia tidak tau kapan bisa bertemu dengan Obito lagi, kalau tugas tugasnya masih banyak, ingin rasanya ia berhenti menjadi seorang Maou namun hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan iblis yang bisa menggantikan posisinya.

Disaat asik asiknya bergelut dengan kertas kertas yang menyebalkan dan juga tanggung jawabnya sebagai Maou yang tidak bisa diberikan pada siapapun kecuali kalau dia memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang setara atau melebihi dirinya, secara tiba tiba muncul sebuah portek atau pusaran dimensi di depannya dan keluarlah tiga orang dari sana, yaitu Minato, Kushina dan juga Obito.

"Serafall-san kelihatannya kau masih sibuk" ucap Obito ketika ia muncul, sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum ke arah Serafall yang kaget akan kedatangan Obito, lalu Minato juga sama saja.

"O, Obito-kun" Serafall kaget bukan main melihat kedatangan Obito, "Ba bagaimana kau bi bisa ada disini?" tanya Serafall pada Obito pada saat itu, Obito hanya tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Serafall.

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan, tapi kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk, aku jadi bingung untuk mengajakmu" jawab Obito sambil tersenyum.

"Minato-kun sebaiknya kita menemui Naruto, karena kelihatannya kita hanya akan mengganggu" ucap Kushina, Minato hanya tersenyum lalu menyentuh istrinya dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

 **Kembali pada Obito dan Serafall Leviatan.**

Terlihat Serafall tersipu malu karena ucapan Obito dan juga Kushina.

"A anu, apaa benar kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Serafall.

"Lah emangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin mengajakmu, karena kau adalah satu satunya wanita yang aku kenal di sini" ucap Obito, "Namun karena kau terlihat sibuk aku akan pergi" ucap Obito namun sebelum ia pergi tangannya langsung dipegang erat oleh Serafall.

"Tunggu beberapa menit, aku akan menyelesaikan dokumen ini secepat mungkin" ucap Serafall dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, Obito nampak kebingungan dengan ekspresi dari Serafall namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing karena hal itu, ia pun menganggukan kepala, entah kenapa jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia senang Serafall mau menerima ajakannya untuk pergi jalan jalan, namun ia tidak mau tau penyebabnya, ia pun menunggu Serafall dengan sabar, duduk di samping Serafall mengawasi apa yang sedang Serafall, kerjakan.

Sedangkan Serafall ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat cepat hanya dengan modal semangat dan juga kecerdasannya yang melebihi klan Sitri lainnya, ia mampu menyelesaikan 5000 Dokumen perdetiknya.

Obito yang melihat tugas Serafall yang menumpuk langsung dengan cepat membantu Serafall menyelesaikannya, entah kenapa baginya berdiam diri itu sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apa apa, dan malah membuatnya mati kebosanan, maka dari itu ia pun membantu Serafall menyelesaikan tugas tugas menumpuk itu agar bisa cepat jalan jalan dengan salah satu Maou dari Dunia bawah ini, entah kenapa mungkin ia ketularan Naruto yang jatuh cinta dengan Iblis dari keluarga Sitri.

 **Setelah beberapa jam kemudian.**

Akhirnya pekerjaan mereka bedua selesai terlihat mereka saling menatap lalu tersenyum puas dengan wajah lelah penuh air peluh.

"Puaaah, tak aku sangka akan semelelahkan ini mengerjakan dokumen dokumen ini" gumam Obito.

"Yah begitulah, aku sangat merasa terbantu, aku senang sekali" ucap Serafall sambil menyeka peluh di wajahnya.

"Em, aku juga senang bisa membantumu Serafall-san karena aku bisa jalan jalan denganmu, sekarang cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu di dunia manusia" ucap Obito lalu pergi menggunakan Kamui

 **Di dunia Manusia kemudian.**

"Hoy Obito kau lama sekali" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm emangnya aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Obito, terlihat di depan Obito, Naruto sedang berdiri bersama dengan Sona, Loki dengan Rosweisse dan yang terakhir Kushina dan Minato menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Yah, kau lihat bangunan besar itu, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disana, rumah itu adalah Hadiah dari ayahnya Sona untuk kita sekeluarga" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Wah, tak aku sangka kita bisa diberikan hadiah seperti ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya Obito pada Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Hn pokoknya kau ambil dulu semua barang barangmu di penginapan dan pindahkan kemari, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab Obito lalu pergi dengan Kamui yang ia miliki.

 **Di meikai kediaman keluarga Sitri.**

Terlihat Serafall Leviatan atau yang sebenarnya adalah Serafall Sitri yang mendapat gelar Leviatan karena iblis kalangan Leviatan murni telah di usir karena suatu sebab, maka ia yang menggantikannya.

"Serafall kau kenapa? Kelihatannya kau sangat bersemangat?" tanya sang ibu pada anak tertuanya terlihat Serafall asik memilih milih pakaian dikamarnya.

"Tidak ada bu, hanya saja Obito ingin jalan jalan denganku!" seru Serafall dengan nada gembira.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang ayah.

"Em"

"Heeeh! Lalu kenapa kau nampak bersemangat apa jangan jangan"

"Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tau, tapi bu bisa ibu pilihkan pakaian yang sesuai, karena kami akan bertemu di dunia manusia" ucap Serafall keluar dari kamarnya dan menampakan kepalanya sedangkan tubuhnya masih berada dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak" ucap sang ibu lalu masuk kedalam kamar sang anak, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya diputuskanlah sebuah pakaian gadis peminim berupa baju kaos putih berlengan pendek, lalu rok mini berwarna hitam lalu kakinya dibalut dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam, Serafall terlihat imut dan manis ketika menggunakan gaya rambut berwarna hitam.

"Oh iya Serafall apa kau sudah tau dimana Obito-san?" tanya sang ibu.

"Entahlah dia hanya bilang kalau ia menungguku di dunia manusia" jawab Serafall, kalau begitu coba kau cari di alamat ini, karena ada kemungkinan Naruto-san mengajak Obito untuk tinggal dengannya" ucap sang ibu.

"Em Terimakasih sarannya, ibu" ucap Serafall lalu pergi ketempat yang dimaksud.

"Iya anakku, oh iya berjuanglah, ayah dan ibu akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap sang ibu dengan nada pelan sambil tersenyum, Serafall juga tersenyum karena mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

 **Di rumah baru Naruto yang merupakan pemberian dari Lord Sitri yang sebenarnya lebih bisa disebut Mansion mewah daripada rumah.**

Terlihat Obito baru saja sampai dengan membawa beberapa pakaiannya lalu.

"Hoy Naruto dimana kamarku?" tanya Obito.

"Kamarmu?, maksudmu kamar kita" gumam Naruto.

"Hah, jangan bilang kita akan berbagi kamar lagi" ucap Obito yang tidak menyangka, yang bahkan bukan rumah rentalan atau rumah sewa pun maunya satu kamar apa apaan njir.

"Hoy Naruto apa apaan pemikiranmu itu, masa dirumah sendiripun harus saling berbagi kamar!" ucap Protes Obito sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto, "Lagian rumah ini pasti memiliki banyak kamar kosong, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi kita harus berbagi!" umpat Obito lagi.

"Obito-san percuma saja mau protes, aku sudah mencobanya, ia malah akan bersih keras" ucap Loki menasehati Obito, karena mau bagaimanapun mereka tau kalau Naruto adalah orang yang super keras kepala.

"Haaaaah, aku tau kamar disini ada banyak Obito, tapi bukankah kita harus-"

"Aku tau aku tau maksudmu Naruto! Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau ini demi agar kita bisa saling akrab dan mengenal satu sama lain bukan" potong Obito.

{Buag!}

"Au!"

"Bukan baka yaro!" teriak Naruto sambil menjitak Obito, terlihat Obito menatap kesal Naruto, sedangkan Rosweisse dan juga Loki terlihat swedrop bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menjitak Obito, sedangkan Obito menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Lalu apa Kono Yaro?!" teriak Obito, mengumpat dengan kata kata kasar.

"Emmm bisa dibilang, kita bertiga harus tinggal sekamar sampai salah satu dari kita ada yang menikah" jawab Naruto.

"Lah kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Loki dan diberi anggukan oleh Obito, Minato dan Rosweisse.

"Itu karena..." ucap panjang Naruto, semua orang jadi penasaran dan mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Karena apa?" tanya Loki dan Obito secara bersamaan.

"Karena aku takut tidur sendirian, sendirian itu tidak enak huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto sambil menangis layaknya anak keci {Gubrak} semua langsung tepar karena tidak sanggup menahan alasan absurb itu, yah, Obito bisa mewajarkan sifat Naruto yang rindu keluarga itu pasti akan menjadi ke kanak kanakan, namun sekarangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah ada, lalu kenapa ia masih memiliki sifat ke kanak kanakan, lagian kalau takut tidur sendirian kan bisa tidur sama ayah dan ibunya.

"Njirr hanya karena itu?, bukankah kau punya ayah dan ibu, lagian jika memang kau takut kesepian kau bisa tidur dengan mereka bukan!" umpat Loki dan Obito.

"Tapi kan mereka pasangan kekasih, lagi pula umur mereka baru 30 tahunan yang artinya masih pasangan muda, mereka masih productif dan masih nafsuan, aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan kedepan ibu dan ayah akan membuatkan adik untukku, jika aku mengganggu maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi, jadi aku minta sama kalian yang sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak dan paman untuk menemaniku tidur tak apa yah" ucap Naruto dengan mata membesar dan terlihat imut.

"Jiiiiiiiii" Sona jadi merasa aneh sendiri melihat kelakuan baru Naruto, yang bisa dikatakan sifat aslinya sih.

"Ah sudahlah aku mengerti, sekarang dimana kamar kita?" tanya ulang Obito, Naruto tersenyum dan memberitahu kamar mereka bertiga ada di lantai dua kamar no 1.

Obito pun pergi kemarnya dan langsung mengambil pakaian ganti dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, yah dia nanya lagi sih, tapi kali ini sama Minato, setelah dikasih tau Obito langsung pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ketika ia ingin pergi dari rumah berniat untuk menemui Serafall, secara tiba tiba ia melihat Serafall didepan pintu rumahnya tersenyum ke arahnya, dengan model pakaian dan gaya rambut yang berbeda, Obito jadi terpesona pada Serafall

Padangan wajah Obito tak lepas dari Serafall, wajah Serafall bersemu merah sedikit ketika melihat penampilan Obito dengan rambut basah dan baju yang serba hitam, namun secara tak terduga wajah Obito ikut bersemu.

"Anu, O Obito-san" ucap Serafall gugup dengan suasana dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Obito? Kenapa kau tidak keluar, bukannya kau ada janji?!" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Obito yang mematung di pintu masuk.

"Ehm apa kau adalah Serafall Leviatan?" tanya Obito.

"Em ini aku, emangnya kenapa, apa aku kelihatan aneh?" tanya Serafall.

"Em tidak sama sekali, hari ini tidak lebih tepatnya sore ini kau kelihatan cantik, masuklah, karena malam nanti kita akan jalan jalan keliling kota" ucap Obito dengan lembut, lalu membawa Serafall masuk kedalam rumah, baru mereka, Serafall tersenyum dan mengikuti Obito dari belakang.

"Eh ada apa Obito kok kembali?" tanya Kushina.

"Onee-sama kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sona pada kakaknya Serafall.

"Anu eto, em gimana menjelaskannya em anu" gumam Serafall bingung bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

"Aku dan kakakmu sedang ada rencana jalan jalan malam ini, itu sebabnya ia aku suruh ganti pakaian dan datang kemari, aku yang belum memberitahu Serafall tempat ini berpikir Serafall-san akan menunggu di apertemen lamaku jadi itu sebabnya aku bergegas pergi untuk menemui kakakmu" jawab Obito.

"Tapi ia sudah ada disini itu sebabnya kau mematung didepan pintu masuk iyakan Obito" kali ini Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Kurang lebih begitu" jawab Obito sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Heeeh, kelihatannya Uchiha sang pahlawan nenek nenek menyebrang jalan bisa malu dihadapan seorang perempuan" ledek Loki.

"Loki-sama aku rasa dia lebih baik dari pada anda yang selama ini selalu menjadi pengangguran" tegur Rosweisse pada Loki.

{Dooooooooooong!} ketika mendengar ucapan dari pengawasnya yang dikirim langsung Odin sang raja dewa Asgard, Loki langsung duduk pundung di pojokan rumah sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan aura suram.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" Obito dan yang lain langsung Swedrop melihat kelakuan Loki yang tadi sombong berubah menjadi seorang yang prustasi.

"Fuhaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Loki wajah Prustasimu itu lucu sekali, aku benar benar tidak bisa menahan tawa" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa memegangi perutnya dan tertawa berguling guling dilantai.

"Nandato teneh!" teriak Loki, Naruto pun tersenyum dan menghilang dalam kilatan emas lalu muncul di belakang Loki.

"Bukannya kau sudah menikah, harusnya kau itu sudah menang banyak dari kami" ucap Naruto menghibur Loki.

"Tapi Istriku sudah tidak ada lagi Naruto, ia sudah tidak ada lagi" ulang Loki, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat wajah sedih Loki lalu {Plak}

"Meskipun kau tidak memiliki istri dan anak lagi, bukankah kau masih memiliki keluarga yang peduli padamu, contohnya, aku, ayah dan ibuku, lalu Rosweisse-san juga sangat peduli padamu, bahkan Obito juga, jadi jangan murung, semangatlah, Loki, kita semua berkeluarga, susah senang akan kita hadapi bersama, kau sudah seperti pamanku sendiri" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur Loki.

Loki tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya lalu menatap semua orang yang ada dan tinggal di rumah besar pemberian Lord Sitri, ia mengelus kepala Naruto lalu berkata.

"Aku sangat senang kau mencoba untuk menghiburku, namun, kau tidak sadar, ada satu kesalahan dalam ucapanmu yang membuatku bisa saja kehilangan semangat. Apa kau tau apa itu?" ucap tanya Loki sambil tersenyum dipaksakan dan menatap tajam seseorang yang ada dirumah itu.

Jujur karena Naruto tidak tau ia menggeleng, Obito dan yang lain juga ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di ucapkan Loki jadi mereka mencoba diam mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Loki setelahnya.

"Aku benci dan ingin muntah ketika kau mengatakan Rosweisse itu peduli padaku, asal kau tau Naruto dia itu lebih sering menghinaku, kepedulian macam apa yang kau maksud?!" jawab Loki sambil berteriak teriak menunjuk Rosweisse.

{Doooooong!}

"Loki, aku seperti itu karena sikap ke kanak kanakanmu itu selalu saja muncul disaat tidak tepat!" ucap Rosweisse membalas perkataan Loki.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar Valkyrie jomblo menahun!" hujat Loki pada saat itu.

"Dasar Dewa Songong!" balas Rosweisse tak terima.

Akhirnya adu umpatan pun tak terelakan dengan ekspresi swedrop dan bodoh para karakter DxD dan Naruto membuat suasana Humor keluarga menjadi lengkap, namun masih dalam tahapan garing.

Naruto yang mulai sebel akan hal itu tiba tiba menciptakan sebuah jalan penyelesaian yang sedikit menyesatkan.

"Moooo, sudah aku jadi pusing mendengar umpatan kalian berdua, dari pada saling menghina, sebaiknya kalian adu kemampuan dalam hal yang positif pemenangnya aku yang menentukan, lalu yang menang dapat meminta apapun pada yang kalah bagaimana?" usul Naruto dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Setuju, lalu permainan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Loki.

"Kita akan balapan" jawab Naruto.

"Balapan?" tanya mereka.

"Yah, apa kau berani menerima tantangan ini, kita akan lari 50 km di kota ini, yang lebih dulu mencapai garis finis dialah pemenangnya" jawab Naruto.

"Oke siapa takut!" seru mereka berdua.

"Baiklah besok jam empat sore" ucap Naruto.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Akhirnya, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Uzumaki itu dengan makan bersama , setelah makan bersama itu, Obito dan Serafall pun pergi dari rumah untuk melakukan rencana jalan jalan mereka.

 **Di kota Kouh pada malam hari kemudian.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan kulit tan dengan dua warna mata berbeda, yaitu hitam dan ungu dengan berpola riak air, sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis muda berdada besar dengan rambut hitam panjang ter urai, mata yang berwarna ungu, terlihat, mereka berdua sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka, mulai dari menuju toko toko, disana yang lelaki membelikan gadis muda itu berbagai macam, pakaian dan perhiasan, mereka berdua begitu menikmati semua hal yang mereka lakukan, sampai sampai ibu ibu yang melihat mereka mengatakan kalau mereka adalah dua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Ada apa Obito-kun" tanya Serafall ketika Obito menghentikan Serafall.

"Diam sebentar" ucap Obito lalu mengelilingi Serafall sambil menatap ia lekat lekat.

"E e eto Obito-san" panggil Serafall.

Obito tersenyum dan akhirnya memberikan sebuah kotak pada Serafall kotak itu berwarna merah dan bentuknya seperti wadah perhiasan yang identik dengan wadah cincin.

"Maaa, karena menurutku kau adalah orang yang baik dan sudah membantuku dengan waktu yang cukup lama, aku rasa memberikanmu sedikit hadiah itu tidak masalah" ucap Obito sambil tersenyum, ia memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan dan setelah dibuka isinyaa adalah sebuah liontin berbentuk hati berwarna putih.

"A apa ini O Obito-kun?" tanya gugup Seravall pada Obito.

"Itu liontin, aku baru saja membelinya kemarin, aku memilih warna putih karena putih adalah warna suci, aku rasa itu cocok denganmu yang selalu baik padaku, oh iya itu juga bisa dibuka" ucap Obito lagi, Seravall yang mendengar ucapan Obito jadi sedikit tersenyum, ia pun membuka Liontinnya dan terlihatlah sebuah gambar kecil yang mirip dengannya lalu disebelahnya adalah poto Obito yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku memberikan itu dan memasukan poto kita berdua kedalamnya, karena selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini ketika bersamamu aku mulai merasa nyaman dan maka karena itu, perasaan ini terus berkembang hingga sekarang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Obito, memberitahukan perasaannya pada Serafall, Serafall yang mendengar ucapan Obito hanya bisa tercengang wajahnya memerah mulutnya menganga ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta juga mencintainya. "Mah aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, jika kau menolaknya pun aku tidak masalah karena setidaknya aku sudah melepaskan beban di hatiku sekarang" ucap Obito lagi.

"A aaah tidak, ma maksudku, aku aku juga mencintaimu, ja jadi aku menerimamu ehe!" ucap Serafall gelagapan.

"Be benarkah?" tanya Obito, Serafall mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Obito langsung tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Serafall, sebuah pelukan hangat ia berikan pada Serafall, Serafall sedikit kaget namun ia langsung tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan Obito, mereka lupa kalau itu tempat umum, tapi, setelah beberapa detik setelah berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tertawa bersama lalu mereka pun pulang bersama.

 **Di rumah keluarga Naruto kemudian lebih tepatnya kamarnya Naruto, Obito dan Loki.**

"Hoy Naruto, apa yang kau rencanakan, kenapa kau pilih balapan?" tanya Loki mengenai hal yang baru saja Naruto ajukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ia dan Rosweisse.

"Em dari tadi aku juga penasaran akan hal itu, kenapa Naruto?" tanya Obito ikut ikutan.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan mereka berdua langsung duduk, ia menatap ke arah Loki dan Obito lalu tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada kalian berdua khususnya kau Loki, bahwa sebenarnya Rosweise-san itu sebenarnya sangat perhatian padamu Loki" jawab Naruto lalu ia kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya dan tidur, Obito dan Loki saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu masing masing lalu tidur.

Obito tersenyum karena ia dan Serafall sudah jadian jadi bisa dikatakan dalam sebuah kesempatan suatu saat nanti Obito bisa berkencan dengan Serafall, meski tak disadari, Obito secara perlahan sudah mulai bisa melupakan Rin dalam kehidupannya, sedangkan Loki ia masih memikirkan maksud dari kata kata Naruto yang membuatnya kesulitan tidur, emangnya apa bukti Rosweise peduli padanya yang ada bukti kalau gadis perawan tua itu membencinya dan selalu mengejeknya.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

 **Bagian Loki.**

Sekarang Loki bangun dari tidurnya, karena ia kurang tidur gara gara memikirkan perkataan Naruto malam tadi, membuat ia kurang sehat kantong matanya terlihat, ia pun mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya, ketika keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Rosweise memandang wajah Loki dengan pandangan aneh.

"Loki-sama, kau tak apa apa kan?" tanya Rosweise melihat kondisi Loki, yang memiliki kantong wajah di matanya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku, sudahlah, kau tak usah mencari simpatiku lagian saat balapan nanti aku pastikan aku yang menang" ucap Loki pada saat itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berjalan angkuh melewati Rosweise.

Rosweise hanya menghela nafasnya saja pada saat itu, lalu ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mandi disana, lalu setelah itu semua anggota keluarga pun berkumpul di dapur untuk makan bareng, terlihat, Naruto, Obito, Loki, dan Minato duduk manis menunggu makanan datang dan di dapur bagian tempat memasak disana terlihat jelas kalau Kushina sedang menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak dan di sajikan.

Tak lama setelah itu gadis dewasa berambut silver mengenakan gaun berwarna putih polos dan berjalan ke arah meja makan lalu duduk di dekat Loki, dia adalah Rosweise yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ehm, Loki kau kelihatannya lagi hoki karena Rosweise-san mau duduk disampingmu" rayu Minato.

"Aku setuju" timpal Obito sambil memainkan sendok.

Sedangkan Naruto ia hanya menatap muka cemberut Loki ketika mendengar ucapan Obito dan juga ayahnya, lalu tak lama kemudian, Loki menatap ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang ditatap Loki hanya diam, lalu tak lama dalam beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku rasa Loki-kun hanya belum sadar dengan kasih sayang Rosweise" tambah Naruto.

"Heh?!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Na Naruto, kasih sayang macam apa yang kau maksud, aku sama sekali!" seru sanggah Rosweise yang tak terima di anggap perhatian pada dewa songong seperti Loki.

"Cieee salah tingkah" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! Hentikan kata katamu atau aku hajar kau!" ancam Loki tidak senang.

"Cieee ngebela" kali ini Obito ikut ikutan.

"Oooobiiito, mana mungkin aku mau membela orang kaya dia ini hah!" bantah Loki.

"Setuju, lagian mana mungkin aku mau perhatian dengan dewa songong disampingku ini!" seru Rosweise sambil menatap tajam ke arah Loki.

"Apa katamu Valkyrie sialan, pala uban perawan tertua!" seru dan bentak Loki.

'Yah mereka mulai lagi' gumam Minato dalam hati, melihat pertengkaran dua mahluk yang bukan manusia itu.

Mereka juga mengeluarkan aura yang terasa sangat mengerikan bagi manusia biasa namun sayang Naruto, Obito, Minato dan Kushina bukanlah manusia biasa jadi hal seperti masih bisa mereka tepis.

{wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss!} sebuah hawa panas berhembus dari arah tempat memasak, saat mereka semua menatap ke arah tersebut, termasuk Loki dan Rosweise, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah yang melambai lambai di udara mengeluarkan aura merah mengerikan, dia adalah Akai chisio Habanero ibu dari Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, ia menatap ke arah Loki dan Rosweise, dengan wajah dan tampang mengerikan, Minato bahkan sampai menelan ludah melihat hal itu.

Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah orang terkuat di dunia itu pun langsung berkeringat dingin saat ibunya marah, Obito langsung OTW ke Kamui dimension, Loki dan Rosweise langsung menelan ludah dengan sangat sulit ketika merasakan tekanan energy dari Kushina.

"Kalian berdua bisa kah untuk tidak ribut beberapa saat saja, aku sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memasak tau!" seru Kushina dengan penuh penekanan di kata tau nya.

"Ba baik" gumam Loki dan Rosweise mereka berdua pun langsung akur, setelah sarapan, Naruto pun pergi bersekolah, sedangkan Obito pergi kerja dan saat mereka membuka pintu keluar, Sona dan Serafall ternyata ada diluar sambil tersenyum menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Sona-san sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Serafall-chan apa kau menunggu lama disini?" tanya Obito.

Naruto yang kaget akan pertanyaan Obito langsung menatap Obito dan Serafall bergantian, dalam hatinya ia berkata, sejak kapan Obito dan Serafall berpacaran.

"Aku dan Nee-sama baru saja sampai Naruto-kun" jawab Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Oh kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat bareng" ucap Obito lalu dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Serafall dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Sona.

"Haaah, Sona-san aku tak menyangka kau sampai datang ke rumahku, tapi ya sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tangan Sona dengan mesra lalu ia tersenyum dan berjalan pelan, Sona ikut tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Naruto.

 **Di dalam rumah.**

Terlihat ekspresi masam Rosweisse melihat Loki yang memilih santai dan membaca manga dari pada cari kerja.

"Hoy dewa bangsat! Cepat cari kerja dasar pemalas!" marah Rosweisse sambil melempar Loki dengan bantal yang dilapisi sihir, Loki yang merasakan bahaya langsung menghindar dan [duaaaarrr!] sopa tempat Loki berbaring sambil membaca Manga meledak.

"Hoy Valkyrie lajang! Hati hati dengan tindakanmu berengsek!" marah Loki sambil menatap sebal ke arah Rosweisse.

"Berisik! Dasar pengangguran, lihat Minato-san dan Kushina-san sudah punya pekerjaan, padahal mereka baru beberapa hari saja berada di dunia manusia, bahkan Obito dan Naruto juga memiliki kesibukan mereka yang bermanfaat, lalu kau! Ayolah cepat cari kerja sana!" perintah Rosweisse pada Loki.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa hah, hari demi hari hanya mengikutiku saja! Seharusnya kau juga cari kerja jika kau ingin aku bekerja!" bentak Loki.

"Itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, karena aku telah mendapatkan perintah dari Odin-sama untuk mengawasimu dan itu mutllak, jadi kau harus bekerja sekarang, jika tidak mau dipanggil dewa pemalas!" jawab Rosweisse.

"Ck baiklah baiklah aku mengerti! Sekarang aku akan kerja!" ucap Loki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keluhan Rosweisse mengenai dirinya yang menjadi seorang pengangguran.

Tapi sebelum pergi Loki pun menggunakan sihirnya untuk memperbaiki sofa dan bantal yang meledak gara gara Rosweisse karena ia tidak mau jadi sasaran amukan ibunya Naruto, setelah selesai, Loki dan Rosweisse pun berangkat ke seluruh kota untuk mencari pekerjaan, namun kemanapun Loki meminta pekerjaan ia selalu di tolak, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah koran yang mengatakan kalau Kouh Gakuen membutuhkan seorang guru kerajinan dan keterampilan, lalu ada satu lagi yaitu guru matematika.

 **Di sekolah Kouh kemudian.**

Loki dan Rosweisse yang melihat penawaran kerja itu dengan gaji yang juga lumaian mereka berdua pun tersenyum dan menuju ke sekolah tersebut dimana sebenarnya Obito juga bekerja disana sebagai guru, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Loki dan Rosweisse mencari pekerjaan, mereka pun diterima dalam pekerjaan tersebut.

Hari pertama Loki mengajar di kelas 2b kelas yang dihuni oleh Naruto dan Issei, ketika Loki datang ke kelasnya, betapa kagetnya Naruto dan Issei karena Loki akan mengajar di kelas mereka, dan mereka tidak menyangka kalau Loki adalah guru baru yang di maksud setelah guru yang lama di pindah tugaskan.

"Baiklah murid murid perkenalkan namaku Loki, aku akan mengajarkan pelajaran keterampilan, jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk praktek membuat kerajinan terbaik minggu depan sensei akan menilai kerajinan kalian" ucap Loki lalu Loki pun menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis.

[Pelajaran pertama, buat kerjinan yang kalian inginkan tema bebas, ciptakan apapun dari bahan apapun, lalu berikan pada Sensei minggu depan dan sensei akan memberikan nilai sesuai dengan selera sensei] itulah tulisannya.

Lalu jam pelajaran kedua kemudian, Rosweisse lah yang datang dengan mata pelajaran Matimatika, sekarang para murid lelaki jadi ribut ribut karena guru yang datang sangat muda dan juga sangat cantik.

"Woooaaaaaaaaaaaaaah guru baru!"

Macam macam hal yang mereka ucapkan sebagai tanda syukur telah diberikan guru baru yang cantik, sedangkan pas kedatangan Loki para gadis lah yang berseru ria hehehe, kan Loki itu cukup tampan sebagai seorang dewa hn.

 **Sepulang sekolah kemudian.**

Loki, Rosweisse, Obito, Serafall Naruto dan Sona pun pulang bareng dengan jalur jalan yang sama, mereka berenam terlihat begitu ceria dan akrab, meskipun pada awalnya Loki dan Rosweisse sering marah marahan, tapi disaat seperti ini mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, Naruto pun ikut tersenyum ia bersyukur keluarganya bahagia.

"Oh iya Naruto, kau kan baru mengalahkan Sairaoge Bael, jadi kapan kau bertarung dengan Yondaimaou?" ini pertanyaan dari Loki ia menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Ah mengenai itu, aku juga lupa menanyakannya, nanti akan aku tanyakan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Naruto, apa menurutmu perlombaan balap antara Loki dan Rosweisse akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Obito.

"Kurasa tidak perlu karena mereka kelihatannya sudah cukup akrab" jawab Naruto pada saat itu.

"Oh"

"Hoy Loki menurutmu bagaimana rasanya mengajari seseorang tentang ilmu keterampilan hm?" tanya Rosweisse.

"Hm entahlah, membosankan mungkin, itulah awal dari yang aku pikirkan, dan itu memang benar, tapi ketika aku mengajari anak anak kelas satu disana menurutku cukup menarik" jawab Loki, masih banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan.

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian.**

Hubungan Loki dan Rosweisse pun mulai membaik, meski mereka menutupinya dengan sifat tsundere mereka, tapi orang orang disekitar mereka sudah tau kalau Loki dan Rosweisse sudah mulai mencintainya satu sama lain, Obito dan Serafall juga sama mereka bahkan sudah sering berkencan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sona juga sedikit berkembang, Naruto sudah berani memanggil dengan sebutan Sona-chan, lalu Sona memanggil Naruto dengan Naru-kun, tak jarang juga Saji dan yang lain menjadi iri akan hubungan mereka.

Naruto pun datang ke Meikai dan bertanya pada kedua orang tua Sona tentang kapan ia melawan para Yondaimaou karena ia sudah tak sabar, namun jawaban mereka, adalah.

"Naruto kami rasa itu tidak perlu karena kau sudah membuktikan kau sudah bisa melindungi Sona, kami percaya padamu" jawab ayahnya Sona.

"Tapi tantangannya?"

"Sudah tak usah kau pikirkan kami merasa kau memiliki perasaan yang sangat tulus untuk anak kami, jadi kami yakin kau pasti akan melindunginya segenap kekuatanmu" ucap sang ibu nya Sona sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaannya"

 **Kembali ke Loki.**

Kali ini Loki dan Rosweisse berada di pusat perbelanjaan sekarang. Terlihat Rosweisse sedang memilah milah berbagai macam sayuran pada saat itu, lalu Loki berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu memilih milih sayur sayuran, bukankah dilihat dari manapun mereka tetap sama saja" ucap Loki sambil menatap sayur sayur yang dipegang oleh Rosweisse.

"Berisik dasar dewa rese, dari pada diam dan melihat lebih baik kau bantu aku unttuk mencari beberapa bumbu masakan yang ada di dalam daftar belanjaan ini!" seru dan perintah Rosweisse pada Loki.

"Iya iya dasar Valkyrie jomblo" balas Loki lalu mengambil daftar belanjaan dan pergi menuju daerah atau tempat yang menjual beberapa bumbu makanan.

Rosweisse yang mendengar hinaan Loki, wajahnya langsung memerah dan mengeluarkan asap, ia terlihat marah dan menatap ke arah kepergian Loki lalu mengumpat keras.

"Loki-sama no baka!"

Loki sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berjalan pergi melanjutkan tujuannya untuk membeli beberapa bumbu masakan, setelah sampai dibagian penjualan bumbu bumbu Loki langsung membeli beberapa garam, lelu micin, dan bumbu bumbu lain, lalu ia juga membeli beberapa bawang dan cabi untuk dijadikan bahan masakan, ketika sudah selesai ia berniat untuk menemui Rosweisse yang menunggunya di bagian sayuran, namun saat ia lewat di toko perhiasan, ia terdiam dan mulai melihat lihat.

'Jika kau sudah menemukan seorang wanita yang sesuai denganmu segera lamar dia dengan memberikan beberapa hadiah berupa perhiasan atau apapun yang indah' sebuah kaliamat atau kata kata yang diberikan Odin padanya sewaktu ia di asuh oleh raja dewa itu, ia ingat kata kata itu ketika melihat sebuah toko perhiasan dan perhiasan yang dijualnya, lalu setelah itu Loki tersenyum dan saat ia tersenyum secara tiba tiba wajah Rosweisse muncul dalam hayalnya dan gadis itu terlihat tersenyum padanya, kalau dinilai dari umurnya yang sudah lebih dari miyaran tahun maka ia sudah bukanlah gadis melainkan perawan tua, tapi apalah gunanya usia jika wajahnya masih muda.

Tanpa pikir panjang Loki pun membeli sebuah anting platinum atau emas putih dengan harga yang wow, tapi sebagai dewa ia bisa membayar apapun dengan kekuatannya, yah ia bisa memunculkan banyak uang hanya dengan tangan kosong, setelah membeli perhiasan itu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Bagian Obito.**

Sekarang terlihat Obito dan Serafall sedang jalan jalan di Meikai menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Sitri atau Leviathan , mereka terlihat sangat mesra bahkan hampir menyamai seorang suami istri yang sedang jalan jalan, Obito mengenakan Hakama hitam dengan lambang kipas api atau lambang klan Uchiha yang dimodif dengan penambahan api pada kipasnya.

Lalu Serafall mengenakan kimono jepang dengan warna pink rambut di ikat Twintail , banyak para iblis menatap iri ke arah Obito karena bisa berjalan bersama sang raja Iblis Leviathan.

"Hey ningen, kau apakan Leviathan-sama hingga ia mau jalan jalan denganmu" ucap salah satu iblis lelaki dengan wajah sangar mendekati Obito.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi pula emangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Serafall-chan, kamikan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab dan tanya Obito merasa heran dengan lelaki yang tiba tiba datang merusak pemandangan ini.

"Kurang ajar kau manusia! Kau tidak pantas menjadi pasangan Leviathan-sama kenapa karena kau hanya manusia sialan kau lebih baik pergi dan jangan kembali kemari!" seru orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu mengusir kekasihku begitu hah!" kali ini Serafall Leviathan yang marah.

"Tenang dulu Leviathan-sama aku akan membereskan si berengsek tak tau malu ini" ucap iblis itu dengan percaya dirinya.

"Hah?" Serafall bingung yang di tanya apa jawabannya malah enggak nyambung. "Obito-kun lebih baik kita pergi saja, orang aneh ini benar benar merusak pemandangan" ucap Serafall sambil menarik lengan Obito, Obito tidak keberatan dan ia pun menurut namun.

"Heh kenapa, kau lari hah! Inikah kekasih dari seorang Maou pengecut!" hina iblis berengsek itu, Obito pun berhenti ia merasa terhina dikatai begitu, harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha benar benar hancur jika ia membiarkannya saja.

"Obito-kun, ayo kita pergi biarkan saja dia" ucap Serafall menenangkan Obito, namun Obito tak menggubrisnya ia menatap ke arah Iblis sialan yang berani menghina dirinya.

"Kau apa kau belum pernah di tendang oleh ibumu dengan keras atau mungkin kau memang belum pernah dipanggang hingga menjadi iblis panggang hah!" kali ini Obito tak bisa mengontrol emosinya matanya berubah menjadi eternal Manggekyo Sharinggan dan juga Rinnegan ketika marah, ia menatap tajam ke arah iblis sialan yang tadi mengganggu kencannya dengan Serafall.

Iblis itu langsung ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa kau takut, ayo maju jangan mundur berengsek, biar aku bisa memanggangmu!" seru Obito dengan chakra dan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat iblis itu terintimidasi dan kabur melarikan diri.

"Go Goumenasaaaai!" seru iblis itu sambil lari dari sana.

"Hah pengecut!" kali ini Obito yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Obito-kun" panggil Serafall sambil menarik narik pakaian Obito, Obito pun menatap ke arah Serafall sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gangguan telah hilang, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja kencan kita di rumah kami" ucap Obito sambil tersenyum manis. Serafall ikut tersenyum

"Em kau tadi sangat jantan aku suka!" seru Serafall ikut tersenyum ke arah Obito.

"Hem itu semua karenamu" ucap obito sambil mengelus wajah Serafall dengan pelan.

 **Bagian Loki.**

Sekarang Loki dan Rosweisse sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, terlihat Loki cukup tegang dan bingung di tengah perjalanan.

'Sial aku harus bagaimana, bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya soalnya, kami ini sama sekali tidak memiliki momen mesra sehari hari hanya bertengkar saja' batin Loki, ia merasa agak aneh jika tiba tiba menyampaikan cinta padahal mereka itu tidak punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta, karena tiap hari tiada hari tanpa umpatan dan hinaan dari mereka berdua, yah karena kedua orang ini punya ego dan sifat Tsundere yang tinggi membuat keduanya sulit menyampaikan cinta, yang tanpa mereka sadari, pertengkaran itu membuat hari hari mereka menjadi lebih hidup sebagai mahluk hidup, bahkaan pertengkaran kecil mereka yang selalu di hentikan oleh Kushina menjadi pengisi dari kekosongan hati masing masing.

Tak jarang Loki dan Rosweisse saling membantu satu sama lain namun itu pun hanya pada saat momen momen tertentu saja sisanya yah umpatan dan pertengkaran, dan juga hinaan tentang status masing masing.

"Ne Rosweisse" panggil Loki yang tumben banget pakai nama manggilnya. Rosweisse merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Loki hanya diam dan menatap ke arah Loki.

"Jawab aku Koso Valkyrie!" seru Loki lagi pada saat itu, hancur sudah harapan Rosweisse untuk dipanggil dengan nama oleh Loki karena secara tiba tiba Loki memanggilnya dengan nama jenisnya lagi.

"Cih ada apa Loki si dewa kampret" sahut Rosweisse, dengan muka sebal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan, maka dari itu pasang telingamu dan dengarkan dengan baik, aku akan mengatakan semuanya" ucap Loki dewa Asgard berambut putih panjang menatap ke arah Rosweisse yang juga memiliki warna rambut putih dan juga panjang, wajah tampan Loki membuat Rosweisse sedikit terhanyut dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sejak awal aku tidak menyukaimu, kau terus mengikutiku dan menghinaku, namun seiring berjalannya waktu entah kenapa perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, seperti aku ingin selalu bersamamu, meskipun aku menolak mengakuinya, rasanya tampamu hidupku hampa, setiap pertengkaran kita selalu bisa aku ingat dan membuatku lupa akan kesedihanku selama ini, aku berusaha mencari tahu kenapa kenapa perasaan ini bisa begitu dalam padamu, ketika aku melihat kau bicara banyak dengan Odin dan Thor membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, melihatmu digoda oleh lelaki lain membuatku marah dan mengganggumu.

Rossweisse langsung teringat ketika banyak lelaki menghampirinya yang secara tiba tiba Loki datang dan menghinanya lalu membuatnya marah dan beralari ke arah Loki dan Loki lari terjadilah kejar kejaran antara ia dan Loki.

"Apa lagi ketika aku melihat kakek tua itu menyentuh pantatmu benar benar membuatku marah, andai saja dia bukan ayah angkatku dan juga bukan karena janjiku untuk tidak berbuat kekacauan mukanya pasti sudah aku tembak dengan sihirku ke mukanya" umpat Loki mengingat ingat kejadian dimana ia pergi ke Asgarth bersama Rosweisse dan ia melihat kakek tua Odin yang se enak jidatnya memukul pantat Rosweisse.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeh" gumam Rosweisse.

"Maka dari itu karena aku tidak mau ragu dan menyesal karena kehilanganmu, aku ingin melamarmu, maukah kau menjadi istriku!" seru Loki pada saat itu sambil memberikan anting platinum yang ia beli, anting itu terlihat sangat indah, Rosweisse melihat apa yang di lakukan dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Loki hanya bisa terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian wajah Rosweisse memerah dan ia menundukan wajahnya malu, dan beruntung di jalan tidak ada siapa siapa.

"Kau yakin dengan pilihanmu itu Loki-kun?" tanya Rosweisse matanya terlihat basah air mata menetes di matanya ia menangis karena bahagia, status jomblonya hilang.

"Aku yakin Rosweisse-chan, ayo menikahlah denganku besok!" seru Loki.

"Me menikah? Bu bukannya itu terlalu cepat, kita bahkan belum pacaran?" tanya Rosweisse.

"Pacaran bukan hal yang harus kita lakukan kita tidak harus seperti mereka, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak milyaran tahun lalu bahkan lebih, dan kita juga sudah sangat saling menenal ketika hari ini kau terus bersamaku, pacaran, hal itu hanya buang buang waktu disaat kita sudah saling mengenal" jawab Loki.

"Baiklah aku terima" ucap Rosweisse.

 **Dirumah kemudian.**

Rosweisse dan Loki pulang dan mengabarkan keinginan mereka untuk menikah besok dan secara kebetulan juga Obito dan Serafall juga ingin menikah besok, hal itu tentu membuat Minato, Kushina dan Naruto terkejut karena, Obito dan Loki ingin menikah di hari yang sama, namun mereka tersenyum bahagia, terutama Naruto, karena tujuannya sudah tercapai, dimana Obito tidak tenggelam dalam masa lalu dan Loki menjadi dewa baik hati dengan pasangannya Rosweisse yang akan membimbingnya menjadi dewa sejati.

"Nee Naru-tan kapan kamu mau menikahi Sona hem?" tanya Serafall pada saat itu, semua langsung tercengang mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu Yondaimaou tersebut.

"A soal itu, hem aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sona, bahwa kami akan menikah ketika kami sudah kuliah nanti" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Heeeeeh, mah kalau begitu baguslah" ucap Serafall sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Obito, begitu juga Rosweisse ia juga memeluk Loki.

"Mulai besok kita akan pisah kamar Naruto, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Obito.

"Tak apa, aku akan belajar untuk tidur sendiri" ucap Naruto.

'Padahal dulu dia udah pernah tidur sendiri' batin Obito swedrop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Hari ini hari yang meriah, karena ada dua pernikahan yang dilakukan secara bersamaan yaitu, Loki dan Rosweisse lalu Obito dan Serafall namun di lakukan di tempat yang berbeda, karena Serafall adalah Iblis tidak mungkin menikahnya di gereja, jadi Obito dan Serafall menikah di Meikai dihadiri oleh seluruh iblis dari Meikai dan dunia atas ketika sudah menghadiri pernikahan Loki dan Rosweisse.

Naruto dan Sona hanya menjadi penonton acara pernikahan Obito dan Serafall pada saat itu, mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah Obito dan ketika Serafall melemparkan bunga pernikahan dengan cepat Naruto menangkap bunga itu dan semua iblis yang hadir diasana bersorak gembira karena hal tersebut, mereka tidak ada yang berani dengan Naruto dan Obito karena kejadian malam itu, yah meskipun mereka manusia mereka tak bisa di remehkan karena berasal dari dimensi lain.

 **Bagian NaruSona.**

"So-chan aku rasa ini sudah cukup, ayo kita kesana keliling kota ini" ajak Naruto pada Sona.

"Em Arigato Naruto-kun, oh iya kita kemana?" tanya Sona bingung karena Naruto hanya menunjuk seubuah arah tanpa menjelaskan kemana mereka berdua pergi.

"Em kita ke Game center mau" tawar Naruto.

"Em tentu saja!" seru Sona dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi Sona dan Naruto pun kedunia manusia lalu memainkan beberapa permainan yang ada di game center tersebut, baik itu Video game atau game yang dimainkan secara fisik seperti game dansa, dalam game menari itu nila mereka sama sama tinggi dan tingkat sincronisasinya tinggi sekali, banyak orang orang kagum akan kemampuan mereka, seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat ideal dimana mereka memiliki kemampuan yang setara atau seimbang dalam berbagai hal.

 **Ketika sore hari kemudian.**

"Ne Sona, bagaimana menurutmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Cukup menyenangkan emangnya ada apa Naru-kun" jawab Sona.

"Besok kalian akan melakukan pertarungan yang disebut Ratting Game bukan, kira kira siapa lawanmu besok?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, kau khawatir padaku?" tanya balik Sona.

"Em" jawab singkat Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Tenang saja aku ini kuat kok, kau tak perlu khawatir, lagi pula besok bukan giliranku, besok adalah pertarungan Rias dan keluarga Astaroth" jawab Sona pada Naruto.

"Sona, entah kenapa mulai dari seminggu lalu perasaanku selalu tidak enak, aku juga sering bermimpi buruk tentangmu, aku takut kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" ucap Naruto

"Naruto emangnya kau mimpi apa sampai sampai kau takut kehilanganku?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau ditangkap dan dirantai oleh seseorang lalu dikurung di dalam penjara rahasia yang sangat jauh, lalu aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menjangkaumu, ini benar benar pirasat buruk setiap hari aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama aku benar benar takut" ucap Naruto yang secara tiba tiba memeluk Sona di kalimat terakhirnya tubuhnya terasa bergetar, wajah Sona sedikit memerah, namun kembali reda ia langsung membalas pelukan Naruto, ia tau kalau Naruto sangat mencintainya, hal itu membuat Naruto takut kehilangan, ia juga sama ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto apalagi terpisah dalam keadaan yang Naruto katakan.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun itu hanya mimpi buruk tidak akan terjadi kok" ucap Sona menenangkan Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga takut kehilangan Naruto, tanpa Sona sadari Naruto menangis, ia benar benar ketakutan kalau Sona sampai berpisah dengannya, yah Naruto tidak takut apapun kecuali kehilangan cinta atau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, ia mengerti perasaan Obito yang berubah karena Rin meninggalkannya itu sebabnya ia menyelamatkan Obito dan menjadi teman akrab, karena ia tau betapa perihnya berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai sejak lama.

"Oh iya Naruto ada satu hal yang harus aku beritahukan padamu" ucap Sona pada Naruto lagi.

"Apa itu Sona?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya pertandingan Rias dan Astaroth hanyalah sebagai pancingan agar para Chaos Brigade datang dan kami bisa bertarung lalu mengalahkan mereka, jadi bisakah kau datang ke meikai nanti untuk membantu dalam pertarungan itu, karena ada kemungkinan nanti ada beberapa hal yang tidak di inginkan" tambah Sona meminta bantuan Naruto.

"Jika hal itu bisa membantumu, aku akan dengan senang hati datang bersama teman temanku untuk membantu" jawab Naruto.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sona sambil tersenyum.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Benar saja apa yang Naruto katakan, ia benar benar datang ke Meikai bersama Loki dan istrinya Rosweise dan juga Obito berserta ayah dan ibunya Naruto yaitu Minato dan Kushina datang ke Meikai dengan tujuan membantu untuk mengalahkan penyerang yang bertujuan menghancurkan aliansi.

Awalnya berjalan lancar, Naruto banyak membunu musuh yang merupakan Iblis golongan lama dari Chaos Brigade menggunakan kekuatannya, begitu juga Obito, Minato dan Kushina, Loki juga membantu, mereka semua menyerang dan mengalahkan banyak musuh sampai pada suatu saat, terdengar kabar kalau Skiryuute mengamuk dan benar saja, ada naga merah mekanik mengamuk dimedan perang dan itu adalah Issei yang masuk dalam Jugernaut Driver, lalu mengamuk dan berhasil membunuh Raja iblis golongan lama Salba Bellzebub.

Naruto pun datang bersama dengan ibunya, Naruto menggunakan jurus Hashirama yang ia dapat dari Madara, yaitu Mokuton mokuryuu no jutsu yang merupakan naga kayu yang membelit target dan menyerap energynya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan jerat dari naga kayu itu, benar saja Issei tak bisa bergerak ketika di belit oleh sang naga kayu, namun bukan naga legendaris namanya jika bisa di ikat dengan mudah ia mengamuk dan Naga kayu itu mengalami keretakan, melihat itu, Kushina melancarkan rantai chakra untuk membantu Naga kayu Naruto, kaisar naga merah itu kembali terikat, dengan mata dewa miliknya Naruto tau kalau energy kehidupan Issei semakin lama semakin menipis.

Naruto yang tidak ingin siapapun mati dan juga ini merupakan permintaan Sona dan Rias untuk menyelamatkan Issei, Naruto dengan cepat melompat setinggi mungkin dan merapal beberapa segel tangan lalu setelah itu ditelapak tangannya muncul tulisan kanji dan setelah itu Naruto menyentuh kepala naga mekanik berwarna merah itu dan dengan cepat kesadaran Issei kembali lalu saat kesadaran Issei kembali wujud Jugernaut Driver itu hacur seketika dan Issei muncul dari sana dalam ke adaan pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian Vali dan teman temannya, Arthur dan Biku muncul membawa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang namanya Asia Argento, Naruto tersenyum ketika Issei bangun dan memeluk Asia yang diselamatkan Vali lalu berterimakasih dengan Vali, masalah selesai dengan mudah namun, tak lama kemudian Naruto tersadar kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia menatap keseluruh perkumpulan Iblis dan ia langsung kaget ketika sadar kalau sesuatu yang kurang itu ternyata Sona.

"Saji!" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Saji pada Naruto.

"Anu aku dari tadi tidak melihat Sona, apa kalian tau dimana dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kaichou, ah dia tadi katanya pergi sebentar kesana entah kemana, tapi aneh juga kok tidak kembali kembali" ucap Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa tidak kembali kembali, sial kemana dia" gumam Naruto, lalu Naruto pun mencoba untuk mencari Sona dengan kekuatan sensornya namun gagal ia tidak menemukan energy iblis Sona, lalu mencoba berteleportasi dengan menggunakan kekuatannya yaitu Jigen no Michi, namun tidak berhasil seberapa kali pun ia membayangkan wajah Sona dan mencoba berteleportasi koneksinya langsung putus dan membuatnya tak bisa berteleport.

'Apa apaan ini aku tidak bisa menjangkau Sona lagi, apa yang terjadi, ah jurus itu' batin Naruto lalu ia menutup sebelah matanya mencari cari keberadaan Sona dari seluruh Univers dan Dimensi, namun entah kenapa ia tidak berhasil menemukan dimensi itu, Sona tak bisa ia temukan.

"Koso, Sonaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?!" tanya panik orang orang termasuk para tenshi dan da tenshi, begitu juga Serafall yang takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sona bahkan anggota Sona nampak Khawatir dari teriakan Naruto pasti terjadi sesuatu pada ketua mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menjangkau Sona, aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya sepertinya Sona diculik dan keberadaannya disembunyikan oleh sesuatu yang sangat misterius" ucap Naruto sambil menahan kesal, karena ia mulai mengerti arti mimpinya dimana ia tidak bisa menjangkau Sona, entah arti rantai dalam mimpinya itu apa.

"Apaaaaaaaa?!" teriak mereka kaget karena mereka tidak menyangka apa yang Naruto ucapkan itu.

"Naruto katakan kalau yang kau ucapkan itu bohong, katakan kalau kau becanda!" seru Serafall tak terima akan hal ini.

"Apakah wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda Leviathan-sama, aku memasang ekspresi khawatir bukan bercanda!" seru Naruto tak terima kepanikannya di anggap candaan.

"Kalau begitu, Semuanya cepat cari Sona dan siapa pelakunya" ucap Michael memerintah semua malaikatnya dan begitu juga Azazel, Serafall juga ikut memerintah para Iblis.

"Kurasa hal semacam itu tak perlu dilakukan" ucap seseorang yang muncul tiba tiba dihadapan mereka ia terlihat berkulit ungu bertelinga lancip seperti elf dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Siapa kau?!" seru tanya Naruto, Naruto memasang curiga pada orang itu karena ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu.

"Woow, tak perlu seperti itu, kalau kau ingin tau dimana kekasihmu aku bisa memberitahumu karena aku tau siapa pelakunya dan kemana ia membawanya" ucap orang itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sayang sekali dia bukan tandinganku, oh iya namaku Fu, jadi aku memilih mengatakannya pada kalian saja"

"Kalau begitu siapa pelakunya dan dibawa kemana Sona?!" tanya Naruto dengan amarahnya.

"Khehehehehehehe dia berada di planet penjara Univers bola naga disana kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang kuat, karena yang ada disana hanyalah kumpulan penjahat penjahat yang terkenal di seluruh planet sudah dipastikan kalau kekasihmu berada dalam bahaya" ucap Fu pada Naruto.

"Planet penjara dimana itu?" mereka semua bertanya tanya mereka tak mampu berkata apa apa, karena mereka tak pernah mendengar nama planet itu bahkan dalam pelajaran astronomi.

"Maaf saja letaknya sangat jauh jadi aku tak bisa mengatakan letaknya secara pasti dari bumi" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum licik, Obito dan Loki menaruh curiga pada orang itu.

"Kalau begitu antar aku kesana!" perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau bawa bersamamu?" tanya Fu.

"Tidak perlu akurasa cukup aku saja!" jawab tegas Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, kami ikut" ucap Obito dan Loki.

"Kami juga ingin ikut" seru Serafall dan Rosweisse.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya, dan juga ini tidak ada hub"

"Jelas ada hubungannya Naruto, dia itu adikku!" seru Serafall.

"Karena ia adik dari istriku, maka aku juga akan ikut" ucap Obito.

"Kita bersahabat Naruto susah senang harus bersama jadi ijinkan kami ikut" ucap Loki dan Rosweisse.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kalian ikut dengan Naruto, sisanya maaf aku hanya bisa membawa 5 orang kesana" ucap Fu pada saat itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Saji.

Naruto menatap ke arah Saji dengan tampang datar dan bersalah, ia tidak bisa melindungi Sona hingga Sona diculik bahkan lebih parahnya ia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Selamatkan Kaichou!" pinta Saji.

"Pasti!" seru Naruto lalu Naruto, Obito, Loki, Serafall dan Rosweisse pun menghilang bersama dengan Fu menuju planet penjara.

 **Tamat**

 **Tunggu Season berikutnya dalam Fandom Anime X-over**


End file.
